Shattered Soul
by snoopykid
Summary: The people who exhibit the most kindness have experienced a lot of pain. The ones who act like they do not need love, are the ones who need it more. The ones who take care of everyone else's needs are the ones who need it most. The people who smile a lot may be the ones who cry when this is one around. Taking all of this into account, how can one heal a shattered soul?
1. Chapter 1

I do not know what to make of this, but all I know is that it is heading to about one in the morning where I live, I do not feel like doing school work, I have a lot on my mind, and yea…so whatever. Make of this what you will. I am letting my fingers fly over the keyboard of my laptop.

**Shattered Soul**

Anna stares out her window in her bedroom allowing those tears to fall freely down her cheeks now that everything is quiet and have settled down for the evening. It has been a couple weeks since the Thaw and everything had returned to an almost normal state that the town of Arendelle had always known. Elsa, despite the promises of never ever ignoring her little sister again, had fallen rather short on keeping said promise.

Of course Anna did not (nor ever would) blame her sister. She was the Queen after all and above all else, Arendelle would have to come first. Besides Elsa had a lot of work to catch up on and the three day winter in summer did not help matters much. So Anna put on the mask that she always worn for the past thirteen years, and did not allow an inch of sadness to show. It is because of this mask that no one ever saw the young woman dying on the inside.

The definition of the soul is that it is the principle of life, feeling, thought, and action in humans. It is also regarded as a distinct entity separate from the body, and commonly held to be separable in existence from the body; the spiritual part of humans as distinct from the physical part. This is the very essence that was already scratched due to the thirteen years separation from her sister with seemingly no apparent reason.

Those scratches soon eroded into something deeper. They started to turn into small crevices when she was pleading outside her sister's door after burying their parents alone, "_We only have each other. It's just you and me, what are we gonna do_?" Again she was only met with silence that night.

It wasn't until she was able to glue those shards and put on a happy front when it finally came time to open the gates. Even after everything was revealed, she still maintained that mask, never letting it fall even when Elsa had struck her heart. However the only time it did break was when Hans betrayed her, "_Oh Anna…if only there was someone out there who loved you_." He had said to her. Thus the glue faded and that crevice opened up once more.

Ever since then, she had not been able to glue the crevice back into place, despite Kristoff, Elsa, and Olaf's assurances that everything was not her fault, "_Anna, I do not blame you. None of that was your fault_." Elsa had told her for the umpteenth time one morning, "_You have to learn to forgive__ yourself for the blindness that put you in the path of those who betrayed you. Sometimes a good heart doesn't see the bad._"

Anna snorted as she thought of that. Of course at the time she was comforted by Elsa's advice, but now it was as if she could feel Elsa pulling away again and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She had gone to Hans out of years of loneliness and unrequited love by her family, she had placed him in charge after she had driven Elsa away, and above all else she caused the accident that faithful night. Yes she had recalled the accident that occurred in the ballroom; that memory had come back a few nights ago.

How could she have a good heart when she had brought every misdeed upon her family? Another tear fell down her face and onto the window sill. The sky was awake as she stared into the lights and she wished Elsa was here to try and make her feel better, to stop these plagues of self-anger stop, to assure her that it is not going back to the way things were before, but alas she was not and Anna was not about to go looking for her.

Anna sighed and got up from her seat by the window and made a move to the door. Opening it slowly and quietly she made her way into the hallway. Not going anywhere in particular, she just allows her feet to guide her, the shadows allowing her already dark thoughts to get a bit darker.

In the meantime Elsa sat in her study, although she was not getting much work done. She of course was not oblivious to the rapid decline in her sister's mood. They still ate together during all meals, they took walks when Elsa's schedule allowed, and even hung out during the night when Elsa knew she would have minimal work to do the next day. However these past few weeks became increasingly harder to fulfill such events that she desperately wanted to have with her sister…her sweet, kind, and courageous baby sister.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flickering of light coming from the window in her study. Turning in her chair she sees the Northern Lights glistening across the black sky. Elsa smiles sadly, "_The sky is awake, so I'm awake, which means we have to play_."

"Yes, we do have to play." Elsa whispers as an answer to the memory that just played. Looking back at the work load on her desk, she decides that she has done enough. Getting up she stretches and winces as she hears different muscles popping in her back.

Sighing, she walks across the study and towards the door. Opening it slowly and quietly, she steps into the hallway and tries to find her way to Anna's bed room. However while on her way, she hears whispering coming out of one of the rooms. Elsa, wondering who could be up at this hour besides herself and her sister, approaches the door and listens closely, "Sometimes the bad things that happen in our lives put us directly on the path to the best things that will ever happen to us." Gerda? Elsa wonders, who could she be talking to?

"I know that," Anna? Elsa again wonders, "But how long can the path last? It just seems like everything is going back to the way it was." Yes, that was definitely Anna's voice.

In the room Gerda looks at the princess with pity. She was now the only one that could see passed the princess's well placed mask. The former Queen of course was the exception, but seeing as she was no longer there with them, it was Gerda who learned to tell what feelings Anna was hiding, "It isn't Anna, and you know that. You cannot allow these feelings to keep consuming you. Have you talked to Elsa? Kristoff? Or that nice snowman…what is his name again?"

"Olaf." Anna answered as she let out a giggle. Sobering up she shook her head, "No, I honestly haven't. Besides Kristoff went back to harvest ice and Olaf went with him and Sven."

"And Elsa?"

Anna sighed, "I do not want to burden her, and she doesn't need to worry about me when there are so many things that are more important."

There was a slight drop in temperature. However Gerda was the only one who seemed to have noticed since Anna made no reaction to it. Before Gerda could reply to Anna's comment, the young princess stood up and stretched, "Well I should head to bed now. Thanks for the talk."

"I think you should really talk with Elsa." Gerda stated firmly yet gently.

Anna smiled sadly, "No. This is my burden to work out alone. Elsa has done so much for me, the least I could do is not burden her with my petty problems."

Elsa was listening outside the door, and just as the door opened Elsa hid herself in the shadow in the corner. Anna was too caught up in her thoughts to notice anything as she returned to her room, "You can come out now." Elsa heard Gerda's voice.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Elsa apologized quickly feeling like she was eight and she was caught with her hand in the chocolate jar, "But I couldn't help it."

Gerda smiled as she pulled the young monarch into the room that was previously occupied by the princess, "It is ok dear. In this case I can overlook it."

Elsa sighed and then felt instantly hurt, "Why did she not tell me what she was feeling?"

"I think you know the answer Elsa." Gerda stated, "Not only because she gave the answer to that question, but there is another."

"Which is what?" Elsa asked, "I told her that I am always here for her. I would drop everything to protect her…no matter what."

"I know that and she knows that, but Elsa she has been on her own just as long as you have. Yes your parents did their best, but they never really helped her nor was there for her like they were for you." Gerda stated. She and Kai were against ever separating the girls, even Kai (being the King's closest friend) tried to sway his mind about the separation, but the King held firm. Even towards the end Gerda tried to persuade the Queen to allow the girls to have some sort of contact. However the Queen had told her that on multiple occasions she tried to sway the King's mind, but to no avail.

Elsa bowed her head and light flurry started to occur, "But I am her sister. I am supposed to help her, not the other way around. How long has she been concealing this from me?"

"It is not your fault," Gerda said as she placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. The girls after all, were like her surrogate daughters especially after the accident, "Anna was never one to openly express her true feelings. She'd rather place everyone else first than think of herself."

The snow stopped and Elsa snorted, "She was always like that. Didn't matter if the person was a stranger, or if there was an animal in need, she was always an outgoing person…"

Gerda nodded and that trait thankfully did not wavier…at least not until now it seemed, "They say the people who exhibit the most kindness have experienced a lot of pain." Elsa looked up now and paid strict attention, "The ones who act like they do not need love, are the ones who need it more." Elsa knew that to be all too true for herself, but for Anna? "The ones who take care of everyone else's needs are the ones who need it most." Elsa nodded, but what did Anna need most that Elsa had not already given her? "The people who smile a lot may be the ones who cry when this is one around."

The last part struck Elsa, after all how much pain could Anna be hiding from her this very minute? Was she crying back at her room right now? Elsa made a move to see, after all she had to see her sister. She had to be there with her sister, "No." Gerda grabbed Elsa's arm, "Not yet."

"But if she is-"

"Do not approach her just yet. Trust me. You will not get anywhere with her."

"So when?"

"You'll know when the time comes."

Elsa just stared at the woman who had been like a mother to her and her sister, she could see something in her eyes, and knew for some reason that she was right. Anna was just as, if not more, stubborn than she was. Nodding her head, she knew that she had two options: let Anna come to her, or wait to grill her sister. As she leaves to go into her bedroom, she stops outside Anna's door for a brief moment and even though the sounded is muffled, she swears she could hear Anna's whimpers.

The urge to knock in almost unbearable, but she remembers Gerda's words. As she walks away, she enters her bedroom and immediately changes into her night clothes. Then as she lays in bed staring up at the ceiling, another problem comes to mind. If Anna chooses to come to her with her problem…how is Elsa expected to help when she does not know how to help herself?


	2. Chapter 2

**Shattered Soul**

Multiple things were heard in Elsa's mind as she tossed and turned in her sleep, "No. Stop. Please." She muttered. Frost, ice, and snow were creeping around the areas of the room and the young monarch was unaware as she was dealing with her other demons that swirled and echoed in her head with memory flashes associated with them:

"_Catch me!_"

"_Anna slow down!_"

"_What did I ever do to you?!_"

"_You're not safe here!_"

"_We can fix this thing together!_"

"_I CAN'T!_"

"_Don't be the monster they fear you are_."

"_You can't run from this!_"

"_Just take care of my sister!_"

Elsa turned again, this time on her back as she had her eyes tightly shut, desperately trying to block out the images and voices. The wind started to pick up in her room as a blizzard started to swarm around her as she clung a death like grip to her blankets as beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. Her eyes were tightly shut as if she was in immense pain and tears were faintly leaking out of them as at this point she let out a whimper when she heard, "_Your sister came back from the mountain, weak and cold. She said you froze her heart_."

"No…" Elsa pleaded out loud trying to desperately to not believe what she was being told in the memory, "Please no…"

"_Your sister is dead. Because of you._"

The final image seeps into her mind: Anna, standing on the fjord, hand raised as she had blocked Hans from dropping the sword on her neck, in the form of an ice statue as a final puff of air escapes from her mouth.

"NO!" Elsa yelled as she bolted up, panting wildly. The snow was suspended in mid-air as she leaned forward and covered her face in her hands as she drew her knees up.

There was a knock on the door…Anna's knock, "Elsa? Everything ok?"

Elsa was still gasping for air that would not reach her lungs, although as she looked around her ice wasteland of a room, she saw it starting to thaw, "Yes…" Her voice cracked, "Everything is fine. Nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure? Because there is ice seeping from underneath your door out here."

Damn it! Elsa cursed mentally. This had to worse than bed wetting, "Yes Anna. I uhm…was just practicing…" Lie…like majorly bad lie, please buy it though. Elsa thought again.

"Oh…ok." Elsa could practically see the frown that was on Anna's face based on the tone of voice that she was using, "If you say so."

"I do."

"Well I guess I'll see you at breakfast." It might have been a statement, however Anna made it sound like a question.

Before Elsa could respond, she heard her sister's footsteps walking away from the door. Breakfast? She questioned to herself. Looking outside she could faintly make out the bright sunny morning, heck she even saw a blue bird fly merrily past her still slightly frosted window.

Falling back into her pillows, she groans. How the hell had it turned into morning? Then that is when last night's events came back…the cause of her nightmares. Anna concealing her emotions from her. Looking outside again, she saw the same blue bird and the still sunny sky. It was as if Mother Nature was making a mockery out of the current situation.

Do they not know that the sunniest and warmest person was sad? Do they not care that right now this nice, brilliant, and beautiful summer day is the most disgraceful thing ever? Before her thoughts could turn bitterer, there was another knock on the door, this time it was more formal and made Elsa cringe, "Queen Elsa?"

"Yes Kai?"

"I do not know if Princess Anna told you, but breakfast-"

"Is ready. Yes she told me. I will be down in a bit." Hearing his retreating footsteps, she groans once more before getting ready to meet her sister.

When Elsa had exited her now fully thawed room and began walking down to the dining room, she began to think about what Gerda had told her the night before. How Anna would come to her when she was ready, or otherwise the other choice (possibly the only one at this point) was to make Anna tell her what was going on. However that still left the dilemma of, how could she (the supposed older sister) be able to help? As soon as she sees the doors of the dining room, she pauses for a moment. Quietly approaching, she looks inside and sees Anna sitting at her spot at Elsa's right hand.

She watches as Anna takes her tea cup and takes a small sip before placing it back down and resumes picking at her plate. To her, it looked like Anna barely touched anything on it and it also looked like there was a dark cloud looming over her little sister. Shaking her head, she straightened up and pushed all her troubling thoughts down: _conceal, don't feel_. She heard her own words echoing in her head: _don't let them know_. Correction: _don't let her know_. Taking one more deep breath, Elsa walked into the room.

Anna was trapped in her own mind. Despite her talk with Gerda last night, her dark feelings had come back tenfold. Especially after the nightmares she had. However she couldn't call them nightmares…more like memories:

"_Catch me!_"

"_Anna slow down!_"

"_What did I ever do to you?!_"

"_You're not safe here!_"

"_We can fix this thing together!_"

"_I CAN'T!_"

"_Oh Anna,_" Anna felt herself shiver when this voice came to her mind when she had found herself in _**the**_ study during the night, "_if only there was someone out there who loved you_."

Just then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped up and grabbed the person's wrist while twisting it, causing said person to be almost flipped on to the table, "OW!"

Snow shot out in random directions, "Elsa?! Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Anna said aghast as she immediately released her sister.

Elsa fixed herself and rubbed the wrist that Anna had twisted, "What the hell was that for?!"

Anna winced at Elsa's tone, "I am sorry, I didn't know you had come down or entered the room…I just…I do not know."

Elsa's glare softened and she grabbed Anna's hands, "It is ok. I should have made myself known so you weren't startled."

Anna hesitantly looked at her older sister and could see genuine forgiveness in her ice blue eyes, "I am sorry." Anna apologized again, "I didn't break it did I?"

"Nope." Elsa waved her hand around creating a small floating ice crystal, granted the movement caused her to wince slightly, but she hoped that Anna was too busy admiring the small ice crystal to notice.

Anna, while she thought that Elsa's ice crystal was amazing…no that word is not appropriate…phenomenal! Yes that is the word! While she thought the crystal was phenomenal, she saw the wince and cursed herself. No matter what, she was always causing her sister pain. However seeing that Elsa was playing it down, Anna supposed she could do the same, "Breakfast?" She motioned to the table.

"Gladly." Elsa stated as she made the crystal disappear.

Sitting at their respective spots, Anna still stole a glance at her older sister. She could see that Elsa had a rough night, which she knew was the result of the snow that had formed outside the door, "Long night of work?"

Elsa, who had taken a sip of her tea, looked at her younger sister. Up close she could see the dark rings that were forming under her eyes, and that there was no spark in their depths. Placing her cup down, she decided to go with that as she took up her fork, "You could say that. The reports that I had to look at were brutal." This, for the most part, was the truth it was just not the answer that Anna had inquired about.

Scooping a piece of egg on to her fork, Anna nodded along and started to munch on it, "Where did you learn that move?" Elsa asked in turn wanting to get rid of the now incredibly tense atmosphere. Anna swallowed and took a sip of her tea and cocked her head to the side in question, "The move that caused you to almost flip me." Elsa clarified as she started in on her own breakfast.

"Oh," Anna stated as she took a piece of toast, "uhm…I had the guards teach me how to fight and defend myself."

It was Elsa's turn to cock her head to the side in question as she paused in her eating, "What on earth for?"

Anna shrugged, "Honestly it was just something for me to do so I would stay out of trouble when I did not have studies or when I did not feel like playing the piano or talk to Joan." Anna paused as she reflected back on those lonely days, "I was taught hand to hand combat and sword fighting. By the way no father and mother never found out…at least as far as I know of." She added before Elsa could ask.

Elsa nodded, "You any good?"

Anna scoffed, "Am I any good? Please I learned from the best. Admiral Malone taught me everything I know before he retired not too long ago. I could kick anyone's butt."

Elsa smiled seeing the pride radiating off her sister, although she couldn't say she was entirely please that her sister learned how to fight, but seeing as she punched Hans over the boat she guessed Anna had to have learned that move from someone, "That's pretty cool." She eventually complimented her.

"Yup, he even had me test the new recruits to see if they were worthy of being in Arendelle's guard and let me tell you there were a lot of guys that had no potential whatsoever."

"What? If they couldn't disarm the Princess, then they were not chosen for the guard or something?"

"Exactly!" Anna nodded crossing her arms over her puffed out chest in pride, "Sometimes Admiral Leon still has me come down and spar with the guys." Speaking of Leon…I could see if he is on duty today, that might help relieve some frustrations, Anna thought to herself.

Elsa shook her head deciding on not to question her sister. In her mind, while she does not really approve, who was she to stop Anna from doing what she has been doing for years? This made her internally wince as she realized this problem dove deeper into why Anna was ignoring her feelings. Thinking back in the conversation, she realized that Anna mentioned something interesting, "You know how to play the piano?" Elsa couldn't imagine her rowdy kid-sister having the patience in learning an instrument.

Anna had started eating again and looked at her sister, "Yea, Mama taught me. It was like an extra-curricular activity she called it. When I wasn't studying the main classes we had, or riding Pharis, or painting, she said I could learn music if I wanted. So I wanted her to teach me to play the piano." Suddenly looking downcast, Anna finished with, "She said I was really gifted. That I didn't need to talk about my feelings that they were all laid out in the music."

Elsa was suddenly upset as Anna admitted that. She knew that while she had a closer relationship with their father, she missed her mother very deeply, "Did you learn an instrument?" Anna asked a bit quietly that Elsa almost did not hear the question.

"No, there was honestly no time for me to learn anything fun like that…besides I would probably have ended up freezing the instrument."

"What about horseback riding? Before father increased your work load?" Anna asked knowing that as Elsa had gotten older, her work load in preparation for taking over the kingdom would have surely increased, "He didn't let you take a class or something for fun?"

Elsa again shook her head as their plates were being taken away signaling that breakfast was over, "No and honestly I do not really care for horses that much." Small flashes of sitting behind her father on a horse, while her mother cradled an unconscious Anna on a different horse appeared in her mind. She winced, but quickly covered it up.

However it was not quick enough as Anna saw it, but she did not comment on what she saw, but chose to say, "Oh well that is too bad. Being on a horse, cantering though the woods especially, always makes me feel free."

"Free?" Elsa questioned as she got up.

Anna followed suit and they walked together towards Elsa's study. Stopping in front of a window, Anna looks longingly outside, "Yes. Father had let me go to the old training stadium the guards used to use and I would go riding Pharis in the stadium. It was liberating to say the least."

Elsa couldn't help but relate to what Anna was talking about. Another memory came to mind, "_Elsa please! I can't live like this anymore!_"

"_Then leave_."

"Would you have done it?" Elsa asked not knowing the question was out loud.

"What?" Anna asks shaking herself back to the present day.

Elsa suddenly realizes what she thought was in her mind, was actually out loud but decides to voice it, "That night…the coronation…" She notices her younger sister's eyes completely dim and watches as Anna looks back out the large window, "When I said leave…would you have left? If my powers weren't revealed?"

Anna closes her eyes as she too starts hearing the conversation, "_Elsa, please. Please I can't live like this anymore!_"

In her mind she sees her sister's face, almost expressionless and her voice hard, "_Then leave._"

"_What did I ever do to you?!_" She winces as she hears her desperate tone and in that instant it was a flashback in rapid succession until she realizes something, "Everything."

"Excuse me?" Elsa asks as she heard Anna mutter a word.

Anna's eyes snap open and immediately she realizes she spoke out loud and never answered Elsa's current inquiry, "I do not know Elsa." Then she also remembers, "Would you have told me about your powers? If I listened and followed you when you wanted to talk in private?"

Elsa moved to stand next to Anna and followed her sister's gaze, which was directed straight passed Arendelle and into the horizon, the sun was still shining brightly in the sky and more birds were flying in the sky. Looking at the grounds, she sees a few of the animals playing merrily, but that is not what her main thoughts were focused on, "_May I talk to you, please? Alone?_"

She remembers asking, almost pleading to speak to her young sister about asking for the blessing to...well _**him**_.

"_No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to the both of us_."

When those words poured out of her sister's mouth with conviction…she knew this was it. She was in trouble, how could she tell Anna of her powers when there were multiple people around…especially in front of a random stranger…but then again was she going to tell Anna? Or was the conversation going to go like it did…only differently, but the outcome remaining the same, "_You can't marry a man you just met._"

Apparently Elsa was taking too long to answer, because Anna says, "I guess that is a no."

Elsa jumps at the tone Anna used. It sounded defeated with a trace of bitterness, "No Anna…I…do not honestly remember if I had intended to or not. I mean I still would not have given you my blessing…however I think I would have at least set maybe something up so you could get to know him or something."

Talking about this was making Anna sick to her stomach. Especially since the person they were talking about was 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. In all honesty Anna had wanted to call him 'The Throne Stealing Bastard', but Elsa had insisted that it was not proper to use foul language, so they settled with 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'. How could she have thought he was her True Love? "_Anna, what do you know about true love?_"

"_More than you. All you know is how to shut people out_."

Not true, Anna countered back to what she had said those weeks ago. Elsa knew more about love than her. All she did was nearly destroy that and Arendelle in the process. All because she was selfish and desperate.

Looking at her sister, Elsa could see a battle raging inside of her. She knew that Anna would not willingly open up, and Elsa had no idea what to do or how to help without knowing how to help herself first; but one thing was sure, if Anna was not going to be open the emotional doors, then Elsa could at the very least be the one to have her emotional door open first, "Hey, you know that I am here for you right? You can tell me anything."

Anna opened her eyes now and looked at Elsa. She could see sincerity and love in those blue depths, but for some reason that made her feel worse than what she already is. Pulling away, she saw a flash of hurt cross her sister's face, "I know…thank you. I am going to head out for the day…take a ride on Pharis or something."

"Oh, well be careful."

"I will." With that Elsa watched Anna nearly run down the hall, almost as if she was trying to escape.

Elsa sighed and turned to open the door to her study, "Rough morning?" Startled she spun around to face the speaker.

"Kai." She breathed out.

"Sorry, I did not mean to frighten you Elsa."

"It's ok. Really." She entered the study followed by Kai, "So what is the agenda?"

Kai pulled out a folded piece of parchment, he opened it and was about to read it until he saw Elsa's appearance as she stared out her window, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation…with Anna."

Elsa turned and looked at him, "How much did you hear exactly?"

"The tail end really, but if I may?" He motioned to the chair and Elsa nodded taking her seat as he sat down, "I have known you and your sister since you were really young, however I may not have seen much of you until recently, I have watched your sister grow into the…powerful, strong, and beautiful young woman she is today."

Guilt the size of the North Mountain where she had built her magnificent Ice Palace found its way to her stomach. She should have been one of the many people that had gotten to see Anna grow. She should have been part of help Anna be the powerful, strong, and beautiful woman that Elsa had seen her to be, however she tried to push this feeling down as she asked, "Has she talked to you?"

"Sometimes, however I also see you. Both you and Anna have this default coping mechanism were you both tend to hide what you are feeling to spare the other their feelings. Both of you have gone through some hard times that no one should have gone through." Kai explained gently.

Elsa hid her face in her hands, apparently she and Anna were not good at hiding their feelings from other people. The whole castle probably knows about their issues, even if they each other did not realize it, "How do I help her? How do I help if I cannot even help myself? Anna has always been the strong one. She has always been the kind one and never asks for anything really. Is it just so hard to ask that I can do one thing right by her instead of thinking about myself?"

Kai gently reaches over and takes one of Elsa's hands to reveal her face. He looks into Elsa's ice blue eyes and says, "Life isn't easy."

"You honestly do not need to tell me that. I know life is not easy nor is it fair." Elsa stated as she took her hand out of his grip, "I learned those lessons multiple times over."

He held up a finger, "Just hear me out. I am giving you something to think about." Kai stood up and asked, "Did you know the people that are the strongest are usually the most sensitive?"

Elsa watched him intently. Much like Gerda had become almost like their mother after their parents' deaths, Kai had become like their father. In the time after Elsa had ascended the throne, she had looked to him for the most advice. Having him was like almost having her father with her again, "Did you know the people who exhibit the most kindness are the first to get mistreated?" Although as he continued to ask rhetorical questions, she did not see where this was headed. Was this about her…or was this about Anna? She knew that Anna was indeed kind and she had been mistreated. Exhibit A being locked up while literally freezing to death and Exhibit B her kindness in making sure Elsa was never too lonely behind the door was to get rewarded by either getting yelled at or never been responded to.

"Did you know the ones who take care of others all the time are usually the ones who need it the most?" Kai continued to question while pacing. He did not look at Elsa for his entire round of questioning. He knew she was hanging on his words and processing them. As he came to his final question, he did look right at her, "Did you know the three hardest things to say are I love you, I'm sorry, and help me?"

Elsa looked at him and took a deep breath, "What is the point?"

"I cannot tell you. It is something you have to figure out." Kai said easily.

"Then why bother telling me? I mean was all that about Anna? Myself?"

"Gerda helped you already and now I have." Kai stated in his 'teaching' voice that Elsa had come to know over the past three years, "You essentially have all the angles…so you have to figure it out." Before Elsa could retaliate, Kai unfolded the paper, "Now today's agenda!" Elsa was never one for violence, but right now she wanted to smack him as she internally groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shattered Soul**

"You are not focusing!" Admiral Leon shouted at her.

Anna groaned out, "I am trying! But I am finding that hard at the moment! Nor is yelling at me helping!"

_**CLANG!**_

Their blunt practice swords connected and Anna had just barely managed to defend herself. With a hard push and a twist of her arms, she managed to push Leon back a few steps. The two of them were huffing fiercely and the rest of the guards were standing back, shocked. Most of them had witnessed the two do battle before, but not to this extent. Of course both Anna and Leon told them to go do their duties, however they found this more enticing.

"Control yourself. Rein in your emotions. Do not let your feelings cloud your mind." Leon said as calmly as possible, "I know you know how to do this. You studied under Malone for numerous years if I recall correctly."

Anna pulled back a strand of her hair that had started sticking to her face due to her sweating profusely. She had gone for a ride on Pharis, and her ride did not help in liberating her from her dark thoughts. After returning to the castle, she had changed into what she had deemed 'workout' gear and then sought out Leon and asked if he could spar with her. She had hoped this would help, but it was just making her feel a whole lot worse, "I am trying, but I-HEY!"

Leon charged again and this time his blow disarmed the Princess causing the men to gasp in shock. This was a rare sight for them, seeing as they never saw Anna lose a match before, "Excuse me, but don't you guys have better things to do?!" Anna yelled as she recovered from her shock to glare furiously at them.

The men muttered apologies and scattered, but they did not get very far seeing as they knew the Princess was going to ask for another round, "I have never seen her disarmed." One guard muttered to his comrades as they watched their Admiral hand the Princess back her blade.

"Me neither. She is a legend or so I heard. I mean supposedly she managed to defeat Malone after training with him!" Another whispered as the two got back into position.

"Hey how much money do you think we could get for selling tickets just to watch this?" A third commented. The three men exchanged looks and took off to different areas of the castle.

Unknown to this, Leon looked at his Princess. Like actually looked at her. Sensing that this was not just another training session, he sighed and relaxed his posture, "What are you doing?" Anna demanded not easing up on her posture, and kept her blade pointed at him.

"I should be asking you that question." Leon stated eventually.

"Fighting." Anna stated in the same tone.

Leon shook his head, "No you're not."

"Yes I am." Anna replied, "Now take position."

"No." Leon stated simply, "With all due respect I do not want to fight you anymore."

Anna looked at him, and without thinking she charged. He easily dodged her, and then she turned back around and swung her blade at him, to which he deflected causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground. Growling, she jumped back up, "Come on! I am here to fight."

"Who?"

"What do you mean 'who'?"

"I mean who are you really fighting against? Me, yourself, your parents, or Queen Elsa?" Leon asked as he sheathed his blade and crossed his arms. He had known Anna for a long time, in fact he had watched her and his predecessor go at it numerous times. Hell there were even a couple of times where Malone would have himself and Anna spar one another and this was when she was only eleven and he at the time was nineteen! Needless to say he knew how to read her, and right now he knew she was not at her full potential. All you had to do to know that was look into her eyes, only idiots like his subordinates couldn't see that.

Anna felt him analyzing her and it unnerved her, "I do not know what you are talking about." She answered trying to deflect his accusations. She came here to forget her dark thoughts, however he insisted on reminding her of them.

"I am not stupid. I have known you for quiet sometime and know when you are lying. I also know that you are not even trying otherwise you would have had me disarmed with your blade to my throat multiple times already." He stated firmly, "Whatever or whoever you are trying to fight, it is clearly not me."

"Look I came to you to fight. I need a distraction so please. Fight." Anna stated already back into her position.

"I honestly do not think you want to do this." Leon answered.

"You have no idea what I want." Anna stated.

"You're right. You only know what you want, however I do not think this is it." Seeing she was about to argue, he got ready for another match, "But if you insist."

"Oh I insist." Once again they charged. There was another loud clang that echoed around the stadium.

In the meantime, Elsa was in a meeting…a very dull meeting, "The economy of Arendelle is experiencing a surplus, but we fear that with the growth there will be downward-" Lord Blackwood's voice was a monotone and it was taking all of Elsa's concentration to pay attention…however it seemed to be failing at the moment because not only was her mind wandering to what her sister could be up to, but when she was supposed to be taking notes she caught herself drawing snowmen and snowflakes on her paper, "_Do you wanna build a snowman?_" A ghostly voice of a five-year old entered her mind and Elsa found herself starting to smile the special smile that was only reserved for Anna.

"Queen Elsa? Are you listening?" She jumped and found the men on her council staring at her rather disapprovingly.

"My apologies gentlemen," Elsa said thoroughly embarrassed and quickly scanned what notes she was able to take, "is there anything that we can do to stop the downward-?" She was cut off by shouting outside the door, "What in the world?"

One of the men from the table got up and opened the door to see multiple guards and people running by, "Come on! I heard it is just picking up!" One person yelled.

"This is going to go down in Arendelle Guard history!" A woman yelled back as they ran down the hall. Elsa and her council stood up as they continued to watch multiple servants and guards run down the hall.

"What's going on?" Blackwood called out to them.

The woman turned around, "The fight of the lifetime is happening right now!"

"Fight?" Elsa asked looking at the men of her council.

Blackwood and the others looked at each other as a boy ran by. Quickly Blackwood reached out and grabbed him by the back of the shirt, "Not so fast there. What is going on? What is this about a fight that has everyone up in a ruckus?"

"Sorry sir, but with all due respect I paid a week's worth of work for this ticket and I do not want to miss it! It is said that this is going to be legendary!" The boy said very quickly, "And word has it that this is getting good! Everyone is talking about it and apparently this has been going on for over an hour!"

"What is going on? Who is fighting?" Elsa asked the boy. She was just about tired of the nonsense and was getting close to freezing someone. All she wanted to do was get done with this meeting and talk to Anna, however now it seemed as if she would have to break up a silly fight and have a talk with the staff about how not to handle a fight.

The boy now seemed nervous as he just realized who exactly he was in the presence of. Gulping now under the intense glare the Queen was giving him, he said, "It is against Admiral Leon and…Princess Anna."

Blackwood immediately dropped the boy. The men looked at each other and then to the shocked face of Elsa, "What?" Elsa eventually gasped out. Anna in a fight with one of the finest of Adrendelle's Admirals, "I do not believe you." Elsa stated recovering, trying to push the image out of her mind.

"It's true. Apparently she and Leon have been fighting for over an hour. What turned into a simple sparing match, turned into something bigger than anyone had ever seen; it is said that she defeated Admiral Malone before he retired. I mean…" The boy stopped himself and became more composed trying not to seem too eager to get away, "It has been said that if she was not a princess, then she would have done very well in the King's Guard. She is that good."

"This we got to see." One man said out loud in admiration having heard the rumors himself.

There were excited nods with the exception of Elsa and Blackwood, who glared at them and they had the decency to look ashamed. Elsa knew now that the boy was not lying, and based on the muttering and people still hurrying by this supposed fight has reached its peak. She knew that she had to get to Anna and fast, "Take us to where this fight is taking place. Now." The boy quickly scurried out of the room with the Queen and her council on his heels. Oh Anna, Elsa thought as she ran down the hall, what have you gotten yourself into?

Approaching the small training stadium, Elsa and her councilmen gasped as the boy disappeared into the crowd. People, upon seeing them, parted as she started walking closer. Seeing her sister dodging out of the way of Leon's blade, she started to run forward leaving her councilmen in the large crowd, "Anna!"

"Hold on your majesty." One of the guardsmen said halting her as she got to the edge of the battle ground, "This is far enough."

"Now you listen-"

"I cannot let you through. They are still fighting and it is too dangerous for you to get any closer." The man explained.

Elsa looked at him in disbelief, "I wield the powers of ice and snow if you have forgotten. Besides I am here to put an end to this ridiculous fight!"

"I cannot let you do that either I am afraid. You have no authority right now."

"Excuse me?!" The people that were in the vicinity of the Queen stared and started to edge away as the temperature dropped and light frost started to coat the ground, "I believe I am the Queen and I order you to get these people out of here. Now."

The guard looked at her and gulped feeling really intimated under the icy (pun not intended) glare, "I cannot do that. Princess Anna's orders-"

"She is the Princess! My word outranks hers!" Are you kidding me? Elsa thought to herself in frustration as she looked past the guard to see her sister and Leon at a standoff; waiting for the other person to make the next move.

"Yes while that is the case, she has ordered for a sudden death challenge. The law of the sudden death challenge is that it cannot be stopped by anyone." The guard explained and stepped aside for Elsa to get a better view, "Including you."

Elsa could see both their red faces and their skins gleaming with perspiration. She could tell that the both of them had over exerted themselves, "Oh Anna." She muttered out wondering how much longer her sister would last, and why Anna chose to do this.

"I think I get it," Leon spoke breathlessly. This had been a first time in nearly forever that he had been pushed this hard. Malone, towards the end of his career, had never pushed him past his limits like this. Fighting with the Princess to this very moment gave him some insight, "You're problem-"

"Is not of your concern," Anna spoke defiantly. She called sudden death figuring that she would be able to fully rid herself of her thoughts if pushed hard enough. While that was working, she still felt a small ping in the back of her mind. Now, though, she could see that he wanted a rise out of her. She had finally managed to conceal it as the fight grew longer and she was starting to focus on reading his moves more, but now…that look in his eye and the way he spoke…it brought back a new memory, "_For the first time in forever I finally understand!_" No, she responded, she never understood. She never understood anything that Elsa had gone through.

She shook her head as more memories appeared in her mind from the ice palace as he spoke to her again, "That is where you are wrong. It is my concern. I couldn't really see it in the beginning, however I eventually caught on, now watching you," he looks in the corner and spots the Queen. Catching her eye he nods at her, "and your movements…it is like you are afraid."

Anna gasped and then covered it up, "What do I have to be afraid of?" She worked hard to cover up her truer emotions. She was working hard to forget, and she wasn't about to let him break her…

"You know the answer to that, but I was not finished. When I attacked, you defended like you were scared…afraid. Then when you fought back, it was in anger. I finally get it. You are afraid that things will return to the way they were and-"

"Shut up!" Anna yelled crouching low in her stance with the tip of her blade pointed right at him.

Leon was not even phased, "And you are angry." He talked over her, "However it is my belief that you are mostly angry, but you do not know how to fully express either emotion so that is what is frightening to you."

Everyone in the stadium gasped. Of course most of the staff that was present knew of the sisters' problem as of late, but they have never heard of someone actually calling either sister out on their problem. Elsa shivered at Anna's glare even though it was directed at Leon and not her. She started to move into the stadium, but the guard blocked her path, "Please," Elsa said looking at him, "I have to stop this."

The guard gave her a look of pity, he wanted to stop the fight as well, but rules were rules, "No. It is not your fight to stop anyway."

Elsa somehow knew the guard was right, but this did not make things any easier to watch…nor hear, "Are you just going to keep standing there and telling me how I should or should not be feeling?" Anna demanded harshly as the feelings she was desperately trying to fight down started rearing up once more.

"If that is what it is going to take you to stop denying your true feelings and get you to admit to Queen Elsa how you are feeling then yes." Leon said knowing that Anna was so caught up in this pointless battle that she had yet to see the crowd forming in the stadium. Note to self, he thought, kill Charlie, John, and Michael. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the three men and gave them a silent death glare, feeling satisfied that they saw and they visibly gulped.

"There is nothing to tell Elsa." Anna bit out, then quietly she eased up and looked away from him, "She has more things to worry about than me."

"Bull-shit." Leon spat back, "That woman cares more about you than anything in the world. That is why you are not letting yourself feel angry and afraid. You are angry at yourself. You are angry at your parents and most of all you are angry at her! You blame not only yourself, but you blame your parents and her!"

Anna shook her head. No! Not true! Yes she was angry at herself, yes she blamed herself, but she never blamed her parents or Elsa! It was not their fault! But yet…no! "No! Fine yes I blame myself and I am angry at myself, but it was not their fault!"

Blames herself? Elsa questioned. Anna did nothing wrong. She was not fault for anything, "Yes it was. Everyone knows about the accident thirteen years ago!" Leon shouted without thinking.

"What?" Anna asks shocked at this.

"That is right. Everyone who was left to stay in the palace knew about your sister's ice powers from day one." Seeing the realization on her face, it occurred to him that she never fully realized that piece of the puzzle.

Everyone watched as Anna's confusion was turning slowly into anger, "You mean I was the only one left in the dark this whole time?! That not only were my parents and sister lying to me, but you all as well?!"

Leon suddenly realized this was the wrong thing to say. He watched as she bowed her head and started shaking with fury, "Anna I am sorry. I am just trying to help." He quickly tried to explain to calm her anger.

Anna slowly lifted her head up and everyone gasped at the intense death glare that she had. She slowly started walking forward, sword swinging lightly with each move, the sun casting a bright gleam off the weapon. Elsa was never one to be afraid of her sister. She knew that Anna could never hurt anyone…expect maybe Hans, but that was a simple punch, however now it was like Anna was out for blood.

Anna could barely see anything in front of her. All she could see was red, and every word that was echoing in her head and images clouding her mind. She had reached her breaking point as every emotion she was concealing and bottling up reared its ugly head. She wanted this all to end. She wanted to hit something or someone, the hand that gripped the sword tightened and she quickened her pace towards her target.

Before Leon could say anything, Anna suddenly vanished with such speed that he never experienced before. He just barely rolled out of the way when she suddenly lunged, "Wait Anna! Stop-!"

He then tried to deflect her next blow when she pivoted around. There was a major loud clang and Elsa gasped as something shiny was headed right at her! Everyone let out horrified shouts as she raised her hands to her face on instinct. There was another loud crack and opening her eyes, she is in shock as she sees a blade lodged in a shield of ice and her mind forces herself to see a scene: _She is surrounded by Weselton's guards, an arrow flies at her, and she defends herself as an arrow is aimed right at her head. The arrow is lodged in her ice shield_. _Then she uses her powers as a weapon_-

"Your majesty!" Multiple guards surround her as the magnitude of the fight dawns on the people. They are no longer enjoying themselves as they look to make sure their Queen is ok.

Elsa does not respond to them as the ice melts and the blade falls to the ground. Taking a step forward, the guards allow her passage this time because they are still in shock. Elsa is now in the area, her gazed focused on Anna and Leon…who is holding the now broken sword. Anna's sword is still extended in the position she had swung it and Leon's face is in shock as he clutches the broken/useless sword in his hand. Anna's mouth is dry as she realizes what happened and what she had done. Her thoughts are now darker than they were before. Everyone knew…everyone knew, but her. She was no longer scared…she was angry! No angry was not the proper word…she was livid! Easing up on her position she turned back around and pointed her blade right at his throat, "Drop. Your. Sword." She snarled out.

Leon swallows as Anna adds a bit more pressure to his throat. While the blade itself was dull that it could not do any major damage, the point was still a bit sharp. Leon felt his grip slack and the broken sword fell to the ground, "On your knees." Anna commanded slowly and deliberately while still holding her blade to his throat.

Leon raised his hands in surrender and got down on his knees, "Anna-" He tried to say, but it was useless.

"SHUT UP! You were right! Ok?! Is that what you wanted to hear?! I was scared, but now I am livid! I am livid with my parents! I am livid with myself! And I am livid with Elsa! Now I am livid with everyone! Is that what you wanted to hear?! Is it?!"

Elsa was shocked, never hearing Anna yell at anyone. Now it was even worse as she was still aware that Anna still held the Admiral hostage, "Anna." Elsa spoke softly getting her sister's attention, "Enough."

Anna turned to look at Elsa as she started to come to her senses. Looking at the Admiral she asked, "Say it." Anna ordered, "Say it now."

"I yield." Leon gulped out as he felt the pressure leave his throat. Heaving out a relieved sigh, he collapses on his back, "Holy crap I was not expecting that."

Elsa saw this as a good time as any to approach her sister, "Anna-"

"Not now Elsa." Anna bit out as she stormed passed her sister.

"No. Now." Elsa said trying to catch up to her sister.

"Elsa please. Just leave me alone ok? Leave me alone before I say or do something we will both regret later." Anna stated.

Without another word, she started leaving the stadium in deathly silence as people parted way to allow her to pass. Then slowly one by one they started leaving the stadium to resume their duties, the three guards each giving back the people's money they had sold for the tickets.

Leon shakily stood up after a moment and he looked at the Queen, "I am sorry, but it was the only way I could get her to admit to her problem."

Elsa shook her head, "Well better you than me."

"Yea that is the truth." Leon said scratching the back of his head. He gave her a sad look with she sighed in defeat, "Your majesty if I may speak freely?"

"Please do. Gerda and Kai already gave me advice." Elsa stated sadly, "Although now I do not see how it will help…I just want to go back to the way things used to be."

Leon shook his head, "Everybody has gone through something that has changed them in a way that they could never go back to the person they once were." Elsa looked at the Admiral in attention. He sighed and continued, "I am not saying that you will lose her forever, I am just saying that this will not be easy. I have known Princess Anna for a very long time, and I can tell you that she has not had it easy, just like you yourself had not had it easy."

"I know and I understand that. Kai and Gerda had more or less told me the same thing."

"But have you ever talked to her about it? Have you two even talked about the last thirteen years or have you two tried to pretend that the last thirteen years did not exist?" Leon asked with his hands behind his back and his posture straight. Seeing her contemplated expression turning slowly into realization, he knew he had his answer. He turned away from her to head back into the guard's changing room, "Go back to the palace. No matter what she says, talk to her. The more you two delay this, the worse it is going to get."

Elsa stood there as he retreated away from her. Taking this as her queue to leave, she began her trek back to the palace, "Queen Elsa?"

She turned back around, "Yes?"

"Just one more thing," Leon took a deep breath and said, "There's a story behind every person. There is a reason why they're the way they are. Pain alters our personality."

"It sounds like you speak from experience." Elsa says slowly.

Leon smiles sadly at her look of sadness and pity, "I too have a story, but that is perhaps better left on the shelf." She watches as he bows slightly and retreats away from her. She notices his limp and shakes her head and begins her trek back to the palace to confront her sister, because she is not going to let their story sit on a shelf any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to say thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. I also wanted to say that this chapter is based off of ONCE episode 8 of season 4. If you have not seen the first half of the season 4 of ONCE then I suggest watching it. Anyways thank you all again for the support and hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Shattered Soul**

Elsa paced up and down the dining room looking worried, "Are you sure this is everything we have?" She asked for what seemed to be the fiftieth time.

Kai and Gerda sighed in unison. This had been going on for well over three hours after Anna's fight with the Admiral, "Everything is all here Elsa and everything is ready for when Anna is ready to come down." Kai said gently.

Gerda nodded and pointed out the array of food, "The chocolate fondue," she points out a large chocolate fountain in the middle of the table surrounded by cheese, crackers, and strawberries, "the chocolate toast, chocolate julekake, chocolate cake, chocolate pudding, and lastly the chocolate ice cream."

Elsa nods along, however she was worried…chocolate ice cream was Anna's favorite chocolate treat; she would be bound to notice that Elsa was trying to butter her up to talk, "Is ice cream too obvious? Should we lose the ice cream?" Kai and Gerda smacked their foreheads.

Then the door opens slowly, "Oh, Anna, don't come in yet. I haven't got everything ready." Elsa calls out attempting to block the view of the table.

"Hiya Elsa!" Says a cheerful voice and suddenly Elsa is in a bone-crushing hug…well as about of a bone-crushing as a snowman with stick arms can give.

"Oh it's just you guys." Elsa says relieved returning Olaf's hug as Kristoff entered the room.

"Well don't sound too excited." Kristoff stated sarcastically as Olaf released Elsa to allow Kristoff his turn.

Elsa hesitantly gave the ice harvester a hug and he returned it just as awkwardly. Despite the few weeks they have known each other and have spent some time together without Anna, they were both still rather uncertain about the other. Kristoff's reason was because Elsa was not only Queen and has powers that he admired, but because she was Anna's older sister. Elsa's reasons was because he was the only outsider she ever really communicated with. Kristoff coughed awkwardly and motioned to the table, "What's all this for?"

"Oh it is for Anna. It's our late lunch early dinner meal." Elsa explained as her attention was drawn back to her dilemma, "I am still not sure about the ice cream though."

"Elsa, the ice cream is fine. Anna will appreciate your thoughtfulness after the day she has had." Gerda said trying to soothe the Queen for what was about to come.

"What did we miss?" Olaf asked looking between his friends, "What is wrong with Anna?"

Kristoff also sensed the apprehension, "Yea what did we miss?"

Before Elsa could explain there was a knock on the door and a servant entered the room, "Your Majesty? Princess Anna said she will be down in a few minutes."

"Thank you Anthony." The servant bowed and left the room as Elsa addressed everyone else, "Ok Kai and Gerda will fill you two in. Right now I need you all to leave."

Kai and Gerda bowed and Kristoff and Olaf were hesitant, "If there is something going on, I want to help." Kristoff said firmly and desperately.

"Me too!" Olaf said, "I can give Anna a big warm hug! She loves warm hugs!"

Elsa smiled sadly to Olaf, "I am afraid that this is a bit more complex. A warm hug is not going to work." Then looking at Kristoff she said, "I think it is best if you leave. Trust me you do not want to be on the receiving end of what may or may not happen."

Before Kristoff could protest, Gerda placed a hand on his arm, "Trust us. We will fill you in."

Kristoff nodded and they reluctantly left Elsa alone in the room. She started to pace the floor as she tried to gather her thoughts as to how she would approach her sister about their rift. She had also began to think back as to everything she had learned from Gerda, Kai, and Leon. However as time wore on, Anna still had not showed and Elsa was beginning to worry slightly. As the small clock on the mantel chimed five, Elsa was wondering what was keeping her sister. Had Anna changed her mind? Was she really that mad at her? Looking at the table, she saw that the ice cream had melted. Biting her lip, she was ready to leave to go to her sister's room, when the door opened and Anna stepped in, "Anna," Elsa breathed out feeling relieved, as she approached her sister, "I've been worried sick. I-"  
>"I suppose I should be grateful." Anna cut in as she stepped further into the room and walked passed her sister to go over to the table.<p>

Elsa winced as she closed the door, however before she fully closed it, she spied Kai, Gerda, Kristoff, and Olaf standing at the end of the hall. Shaking her head to signal not to come in, she shut it to allow the privacy she needed with Anna, "How are you feeling?" Stupid! Elsa mentally scowled herself, she is obviously still upset from earlier.

Anna however chose to ignore the question. She was still livid from earlier and had wanted to hide in her room, however when her presence was requested for a special lunch and dinner she knew this was going to be an interrogation. She had worked on controlling her emotions, to rein in her temper, to try and remind herself that Elsa did not deserve the whole brunt of her inner rage. So taking a deep breath she looked at the table, "What's all this?"

Elsa knew that this was a deflection, but she decided to let Anna have the reins of this conversation…for now, "Oh, I wanted to surprise you with something special. It's all chocolate." Elsa walked around the table and showed it off, however when she got to the ice cream, she frowned, "I'm afraid the ice cream's long melted now, but I can make you more if you'd like."

Anna at this point so desperately wanted to yell. That's just like her, Anna thought bitterly, thinking some food or sweet words can make up for everything she did to me. However she bit back the retort and summoned all the self-control that she could possessed to say, "Well this is rather thoughtful."

Elsa frowned. It seemed that her little rambunctious fire-headed sister has learned to control her emotions, "Ok I have had it."

"Had of what?"

"Of this! I have had it!" Elsa stated firmly as she waved her hands between them, "I want you to yell at me right now."

This through Anna for a moment, "What?"

"Yell at me. I know you want to. I had watched you towards the end of that battle. Yell at me. Tell me the wrong that I have caused you. Tell me how much of a bad sister I am. I want you to yell it at me." Elsa stated knowing that this was the only way Anna would let lose.

Anna shook her head as her thoughts and her emotions started breaking through, "No. I am not going to yell."

Elsa looked at her sister and marveled at the self-control that Anna was experiencing, but knew that the more Anna was bottling up, the high the intensity of the explosion that was going to occur, "I want you to yell." Elsa stated more firmly.

"No."

"Yell!"

"NO!"

"As your Queen I command you to yell at me!" Elsa commanded using what Anna deemed as her 'queenly' voice.

This had Anna shaking in fury. Just who the hell was Elsa to 'command' her to do anything?! Whatever self-control she had, broke, "You want me to yell?! Well this is me yelling! What do you want to hear? How you ignored me for all those years?! Left me to wander this place like a ghost?!"

Elsa was shocked as Anna's voice seemed to vibrate in the room. She could faintly hear the shuffling outside the door, but did not pay much attention to it because Anna continued to rant and rave about the room, "Do you want to know the worst part?! You let me believe it was all my fault, that I had done something wrong!"

"Anna please. I am sorry, but we were trying to protect you." Elsa said calmly with her hands raised in surrender. Well I wanted this, Elsa thought, I guess I got what I wanted.

"Seriously?! I think that is a load of bull-shit!"

"Watch your tone and language." Elsa warned sternly, "I understand that you are upset, but-"

"Oh I am sorry." Anna said sarcastically with a lace of malice in her tone, "I am sorry that I offended her royal majesty the great and perfect Queen of Arendelle." She mockingly bowed before her sister.

"How can you say these things?" Elsa wondered out loud. She understood that Anna was mad, but she never knew that she was this mad, "What's happened?"

"I warned you that I did not want to talk. I warned you that you did not want to hear me out, but you know what? You did not listen…you never listened." Anna stated bitterly, "You wouldn't even talk to me." She then cleared her throat and mimicked Elsa's voice, "Go away, Anna. Go away, Anna."

Elsa winced at her sister's tone and felt something stirring within her. She was not fully aware of where this feeling originated from, but she felt her own temper rising with every jab that Anna was throwing at her, "You were supposed to be my sister!" Anna finished brutally.

This was the straw that broke Elsa and now the Queen was mad. "I am your sister and I will not be spoken to like this!" Before Anna could retaliate, Elsa purged forward, "We did what we thought was best. Besides you think you had it so terrible?!" Her voice started rising at each word. If she had took the time to think about it, she never raised her voice in such a way at her sister before…not in anger at least, "How about experiencing the same nightmare over and over again?! All I ever saw for thirteen years was of that night! Expect the old troll said that I had killed you! That there was nothing that he could do to save you!"

Anna was taken aback for a moment as she thought this over. So it was true…it really was her fault…but no matter, "Well whose fault was that?!"

"Excuse me?!" Elsa demanded.

"You heard me! I remember that night as if it was as clear as crystal! But that is not the point! You chose to lock yourself in that room! You chose to live in fear, when he said that fear would be your enemy!"

Ice shards, frost, and snow started appearing in room and the food on the table started to get iced over as well as the door, but neither sister took notice as they were already deep in their argument. Outside the door, the ease-droppers experienced a drop in temperature, "Shouldn't we do something?" Kristoff asked worriedly as he heard Anna shout something and Elsa's retaliation.

"This really isn't going very well." Gerda commented to Kai, "We should do something before this gets even more out of hand."

"I agree." He said, but when he went to touch the door, he jerked his hand back as if it had been burned, "Ouch!"

"What is it?" Olaf asked.

"It's too cold. I cannot touch the handle." Kai stated rubbing his hands together.

Gerda and Kristoff paled, "We got to get that door open…and quick!" Kristoff stated and they ran down the hall to find something to break the door down with.

"You think your room was a prison?!" Anna countered as retort to Elsa mentioning her imprisonment, "Try living in a large open space with having everyone ignoring you! I didn't have my best friend and I the two people I am supposed to count on when things go wrong also ignore me!"

"At least you could hug them! I couldn't even hug them!"

"BOO-HOO! It is always about you isn't it?! They ignored me! I was like a freaking ghost to them! Hell they didn't even care about me!"

"That is not-"

"It is true! The only time they took notice was if I did not live up to their 'prefect' eldest daughter!" Anna motioned at Elsa, "The perfect daughter! The pride of Arendelle! I mean god forbid I did not do well on one test it was like hell was going to break loose!" Then Anna deepened her voice to make it sound like their father, "Why are you slipping in your studies? Elsa did not have this much trouble. Elsa got A's, why are you getting C's, you better straighten up if you want to help Elsa lead one day." Then her tone changed to normal, "It was always about you! It was always Elsa this, and Elsa that. Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!"

"Oh you are really going to go there?! Ok fine we are going there! I had to hear that whole damn mantra of concealing and not feeling along with: protect your sister, Anna needs to be looked after, control your powers so you could protect your sister! Everything was always about protecting you!"

Now they were standing nose to nose, the ice shards were getting larger and was forming around them and snow was starting to swirl and accumulate, "I do not see why they cared. I was just the useless spare!"

"Now that is ludicrous! You are not-"

"Do not lie to me! What other reason could they possibly have or rather you could have had to lying to me! Hell everyone else got to know the truth, but yet I had to find out at your damn coronation! Do you know how embarrassed I felt when multiple people asked if I knew you had ice powers?! I lived with you my whole life and yet I did not know!" Then she paused and took a step back, "Oh wait yes I did, but my parents thought it best to erase my memory of it! Do you have any idea how bad that looks?!"

Elsa had nothing to say to that…Anna was right in that sense. Everything else of course was wrong, but in that case she was right. That must have been bad, but still, "Oh and do you have any idea what it was like to try and work in hiding something and having it all explode in your face?!"

"My point is you could have told me! I would have understood!"

"No you wouldn't! You would have never understood!"

"I would have if you all had explained it to me! There was no reason to have lied to me." Anna said in a low voice.

Elsa looked at her sister and realized that yes, there was no reason…but yet, "No. We couldn't have. It was too dangerous."

Anna's eyes flashed dangerously. It was like that night at the coronation when Elsa said that the gates could never have been open, "Oh yea and jumping in front of a psychopath's sword to save her suicidal sister isn't?! Are you kidding me?!"

"I didn't ask you to save me!" Elsa yelled back, "Besides I thought I killed you! He told me you were dead!"

"So that makes it ok to allow him to kill you?!"

"Well I would have deserved it!" Elsa yelled. Then no sooner did the words leave her mouth when:

_**SMACK!**_

The sound radiated in room. Once the vibrations settled down, all anyone could hear was the sound of falling snow in the room. Elsa tentatively raised her hand to her now redden cheek in shock and Anna's mouth was also open in shock at what she just did. Lowering her hand she backed away from her sister, "Anna-" Elsa spoke softly, all anger gone at once.

The conversation flooded back and Anna was horrified. This was why she did not want to talk to Elsa. This was why she sought out other ways to dealing with her problems…this was why she blamed herself, "No."

"Anna please-" Elsa pleaded taking a step forward.

"No. Just stay back. Do not come any closer." Anna said raising her hands.

Elsa shook her head as similar words echoed in her head, "Anna-"

There was a cracking sound and suddenly the sisters turned to see the door being broken down. There was a whole that was formed and they could see an ax blade breaking the wood, "Anna! Elsa!"

They saw Kai, Gerda, and Kristoff looking through the door and they could also make out Olaf's face. Elsa looked between the hole and Anna. Then without any warning Anna bolted and dove through the hole, knocking the three people over in the process and pushing Olaf out of the way, "Anna!" Elsa yelled as she too dove through the hole in the door.

Anna was barreling down the hall and weaving in and out of servants. She could hear multiple people calling her, but she did not care. The walls were closing in around her as the whole event replayed in her head. She struck her sister! Her only family member! She harmed Elsa and yelled at her when she did not deserve half the crap she had said! I have to leave! I have to get out! She approached the banister and slid down it like she had done so many times in the past. Once she reached the bottom, she bolted to the large set of doors that would lead her to freedom.

Elsa did not bother explaining to the four followers as she ran down the hall after her sister. My fault, my fault. Anna please, "Anna!" Elsa shouted again followed by four other echoes. She watched as Anna had slid down the banister, while they followed on the stairs, trying not to trip. Once they reached the bottom, they saw her go through the doors to the outside.

Seeing the guards standing around outside as Anna ran to the back end of the stables out of the guards' sight, Elsa prayed that Anna would forgive her for what she was about to do next, "STOP HER!" Elsa roared out to them. The guards jumped in alarm at the Queen's fierce command and looked around frantically to see where and who the Queen was talking about, "She's in the stables!" Elsa yelled again.

The guards were running to the stables when the doors suddenly shot open and they watched as Pharis barreled out with Anna on his back, "Close the gates!" Elsa commanded as she watched her sister take off in that direction.

"Why don't you stop her with your powers?" Kristoff asked thinking that if Elsa wanted to stop Anna that badly she would.

"I will not use my powers against my sister, I cannot risk hurting her." Elsa explained feeling slightly offended that he would even suggest the idea.

Kristoff knew it was the wrong question to ask, but he was referring to making a large snow obstacle…not one made of ice. His attention was redrawn as he watched as the scene slowed around him. The gates were closing and he watches as Anna makes Pharis rear back. Then pushing him forward as a break-neck pace, horse and rider slip through the gates as they closed shut. He, Kai, Gerda, Elsa, and Olaf rush towards the top of the gates and watches as Anna and Pharis became a mere speck in the distance.

Elsa sighs and slumps against the wall, and allows herself to be consumed in grief. As Anna pushes Pharis to his limits she closes her eyes as grief starts to consume her as well. For the both of them, the fight in the dining room is replaying in their minds and they both, as if they were on the same wavelength, asks out loud, "What have I done?"


	5. Chapter 5

So be honest: how many of you hate me right now for what I am putting the sisters through?

Rest assured they won't be put through this for very much longer. Anyway thank you all for the support and now onward! YoHo!

**Shattered Soul**

There were two signs that the people of Arendelle noticed that said that something was majorly wrong. Their first clue was when they saw the princess riding her horse as fast as possible towards the outskirts of the city almost an hour ago. Most of the people talked, however they knew that the princess always liked cantering on her horse and enjoyed rides through the woods and they almost thought nothing of it…keyword being almost. Nearly fifteen minutes later they started noticing the temperature drop and then ominous dark snow clouds forming over the castle. Thankfully it had not started to snow, but the citizens that lived in the city their whole life knew that these peculiar ominous looking clouds meant that it was about to snow something fierce. Now this would not have been a problem if it was the right months for snow, meaning Mother Nature natural snow…however being that this month was late June almost early July, this was not natural snow…it was the Queen's magic.

The talk around the city started to swarm as all different possibilities started to circulate about the sudden change. Was the Queen sick? Did something happen to the princess? Where is the princess? They got their answer almost two hours later when they heard the tolling of the bells and the gates being opened with guards pouring out of them like a swarm of ants. The guards went door to door and shop to shop asking if anyone had seen or heard from the princess. Bottom line: the princess ran away.

Elsa stood on the balcony and watched as her city was being turned upside down in the search of her sister. She was trying all she could to conceal and not feel, but looking towards the sky, she shakes her head…she was forming storm clouds, "Oh Anna, please. Where did you go?"

Turning away, she makes her way to her study were on the large table was the map of Arendelle with different marks on its surface. She and Admiral Leon planned where to execute the search parties. Kristoff and Sven also went with the guards, and even Olaf went to help. She had wanted to join them, however they insisted that it was best she remained in the castle. This is my fault, Elsa thought bitterly, I should be out there.

Looking to a miniature portrait, she smiles as she remembers the day it was painted. Anna was smiling brightly, while herself remained a bit more reserved, however they both stood back to back with their arms in the front linked together. Sighing she shakes her head again to sit back at her desk to cover her face with her hands. How had things spiraled this much out of control? Without any warning, her mind began playing the argument. It was brutal, but something came to her. Snapping her head off her hands, she got up to look at the map. Gliding her finger on the parchment, she traced the roads until she came to the area she knew were their parents were buried. Leaving her finger on the spot, she then looked to see where the Valley of the Living Rock resided.

Of course, Elsa thought. It was possible that Anna could be at either of these two places. Now that she thought about it, back in the arena she flat out told Leon that her anger was directed at more than one person. Looking back at the map, she is now most definitely sure she had their lead. Before she could roll the map up, there was a sudden knock at the door, "Enter." She called.

The door opened and Elsa turned, expecting to see Kai, however it was not Kai who entered the room, "Queen Elsa." The man bowed slightly, "It has been a long time."

Standing before her was a tall, yet slightly muscular man with brown hair with grey streaks with piercing brown eyes. He was dressed in a ceremonial style that consisted of a tailcoat with standing white collar with gold edging. There was also gold shoulder boards, and a black and gold belt with the matching gold laced black trousers. This was the style of an admiral, she realized, however it was not any of the admirals she had gotten to get aquatinted to. As he approached her, she noticed that he was also leaning heavily on what seemed to be a decorative cane, but as he walked over to her, she noticed that he had a heavy limp.

She noticed that he also had a Scottish accent when he spoke, "I am sorry, but who are you?" She asked confused.

He bowed again, "My sincerest apologies. My name is Fredrick Malone, I was an admiral here once upon a time. However you would not remember me, as you were only a child when I still served."

Malone, Elsa thought as the name ring a bell. She recalled what Anna told her, that he was indeed still an admiral when they were children; but now that she thought about it she herself had never really met anyone outside of their father's meetings in his study.

"Oh well it is a pleasure to see you again, and in such good health. I owe you an apology, seeing as we never really properly met." Elsa responded quickly seeing that he was waiting for an answer.

Malone frowned and sighed, "Yes that is true drearier. You never really gotten to know me personally, not like Princess Anna of course; but all the same I have seen you quite a few times in the past."

Elsa got an uneasy feeling from the man in front of her. Almost like he wielded some sort of power she did not have. As she observed him, she noticed the rows of medals that hung from his coat. She did not know what they all meant, but the one that stood out she did know of, "You have the Wound Stripe."

He smiled sadly, "Ah yes, how I got that is quiet impressive, however," Malone looked at her, "with all due respect that is not why I am here. May I?"

"Please." Elsa led him over to her desk and as he took his seat, she took hers, "Anna told me that you had retired."

Malone smiled brightly at the name of his unofficial pupil, "She was almost like the daughter I never had and would have also enjoyed fighting alongside her. She would have made an excellent part of the Kings Guard. Later then perhaps she would have been made admiral or would have been in charge of all of Arendelle's forces."

Elsa couldn't help but smile at his praises. However that fell as she sighed out, "I do not know if you heard, but Anna-"

"Ran away." He finished as he leaned back in his chair while crossing his legs, "I know. I currently reside outside the skirts of the town, but I happen to be in the area when the word spread of the Princess's sudden…shall we say, vanishing act?"

"It was more than a vanishing act I am afraid." Elsa stated frankly.

"All the more reason why I am here. I know many things about your sister that even your parents did not know of. One thing being that if you had not found Anna yet, then you will never find her unless she wants you to." Malone explained.

Elsa pondered this for a moment. She bit her lip in worry, what if Anna actually ran-ran? Like left her forever? "_Then leave_."

NO! She must not think of that. The argument came back and she mentally shook herself. Impossible. Anna was just furious at her, but she was also furious at the trolls and their parents. Surely she would have gone to them, "Well that is nice of you to come here to offer me advice, but I am about to call off the search. I know where I can find her." Elsa explained determined, "In fact I was about to do that before you came in."

Elsa noticed that Malone's eyes got a gleam to them and she had this feeling as if he was looking into her soul, "Let me guess, you plan on going to either the Valley of the Living Rock or to your parents' final resting place."

"Yes…that is correct."

"You will not find her there." His tone was laced with years of practiced patience. However it also filled Elsa with a sense of worry at his strong certainty.

"Where? Which place?"

"Both places…for now. You see I know what happened. I know that you two had an argument and that thirteen years of pent up anger unleashed itself upon you two. And I can conclude based on how the Princess took off, she is not thinking right. In my experience, there is nothing more dangerous than someone that is not in their right mind-frame."

"So then where is she?" Elsa asked dismayed that her revelation would not or rather could not lead to her sister, at least not right away.

Malone sighed and stood up. He limped toward the window and Elsa slowly followed suit, "Before I can tell you that, allow me to ask you a few questions."

"Ok." Elsa replied not sure where he was going with this, or why she was wasting precious time.

"Do you know why Anna never talked to you before about this?" He motioned with his one hand around the room, emphasizing the situation that Elsa currently found herself in.

Elsa pondered this for a moment, "No I cannot say that I do."

Malone looked at the young queen, "It is said that eighty-percent of people remain quiet even when they really want to say something in order to avoid an argument with someone they care about." He looked back out the window and Elsa noticed that Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and the guards starting to return mournfully back to the castle, "Even when she was young and I was her instructor, I would constantly tell her not to bottle her emotions up. I even told her that she should have talked to your parents about what she was feeling."

"I never knew that." Elsa said sadly as she walked away from the window.

However Malone did not seem to hear her as he asked another question, "Do you know why Anna always laughed or even slept late…even after the Great Thaw?"

Elsa again looked at him. She watched as he limped away from the window, "No?" She still was not seeing the point. She knows that she should tell him to make the point or leave so she could too leave, however again there was something keeping them…her, here. It was like his presence was with her for a reason.

"When a person laughs too much, even at stupid things, that person is sad deep down inside. When a person sleeps a lot, that person is lonely." His brown eyes were now penetrating her ice blue ones, almost challenging and in a protective manner. It was like he was trying to see something, anything inside her soul that would show him what he was seeking.

"Why are you telling me this? I know Anna was lonely! I know she did not get the love that she deserved!" Elsa yelled finally losing her temper, "I know!"

"You know nothing."

"How dare-!"

"I dare because I watched that young girl's pain. I watched as your parents did almost next to nothing to soothe it. I had to hear about your rejections and refusal to acknowledge her existence. You were not the only victim in this, and yet sometimes you act like you were."

Ice and frost started to coat the room, "You do not think I know that? I am trying. I tried desperately to get her to talk to me, but yet she ignored me. She refused to seek me out."

"And yet is it any wonder why she would do that? You ignored her and never sought her out. Even after the Thaw, you started to avoid her."

"I was busy. I had work that needed to get done. I told her that it was not always going to be easy, but that I would always see her and try to make time for her." Elsa pleaded, although she did not know why she was pleading.

Malone looked at the young queen as she started to pace the room. He saw the frost and ice forming, and noticed the temper drop. He wanted to take pity on her, after all this was not all her fault, but yet even after all this time, he could not get his apprentice's sad and pain-filled face out of his head. He needed something, something that only the young monarch before him can give. He needed a sign, any sign. He continued to watch as she let out as to what happened that caused this mess. He knew that she was not consciously telling him, but rather letting all the emotional pain come spilling out. He then also noticed as tears started forming in her eyes, the first one coming from the left. Limping over to her, he grabbed her arm so that she would turn and face him. Pulling out a handkerchief, he handed it to her while asking, "Do you know what it means if a tear falls from the left eye?"

She shook her head as she dabbed her eyes, "No. What does it mean?"

"Pain." He whispered, "And it was not all your fault, so please do not allow yourself to feel that way. This," again he motioned to the room, "was a long time coming…just like the Freeze."

Elsa swallowed and asked, "Why are you here?"

"To help you and Anna." Seeing she was about to speak, he held up her hand, "I just had to see if you were actually ready."

"For what?" Elsa asked as she took a step back from him as uneasiness settled in her stomach.

"For a battle that began that night. You see there is something that both of you lack which is a healthy relationship. In order to gain that relationship, you cannot look at the issue as you versus them."

"Me versus them?" Elsa asked confused.

"Yes. That is something that you and Anna have been doing. However you two need to reconcile and come to an understanding so that it can be you **both** versus the issue."

Elsa shook her head and then heard the chiming of the bells in the castle. Looking outside, she saw the setting sun. Anna, she thought, her sister was in the woods somewhere and here she was answering questions and riddles from a retired admiral. Enough was enough, she was done talking. She was done answering questions, it was time to take action. Opening the door she said, "Look I am done ok? I need to find Anna!"

"Anna can survive. She made it to you when you ran away remember?"

Yes, Elsa answered in her head angrily, but she also had gotten severely hurt too, "Regardless I am done. Now I am going to ask you to leave."

Malone sighed, "As you wish. However just know that if you need help, it was always come to those who just ask."

Elsa watched him leave out the door and she closed it. Rushing around, she grabbed whatever she thought that she may need and went back to the door. Waiting a couple more seconds, she opened it to find the hallway deserted. She then sprinted down the hall. Turning the corner, she ran into Kai, "What is going on?" He asked bewildered as he tried to catch up with her.

"Is Kristoff back?" She asked him ignoring his question.

"He is in the stables taking care of his reindeer with the snowman, but you did not answer my question."

"I am following a lead. I am going after my sister." Elsa spoke determined. She lost too much time, she had to go find Anna.

Kai grabbed her arm and brought her to a halt, "No, it is too dangerous and it is dark. I am not letting you go out there."

"I am not going alone. Kristoff is going with me. And if memory serves, you all let Anna take off by herself." Elsa stated harshly.

Kai had the decency to look ashamed, "There was a lot going on and the mass panic…"

"Look please do not fight me on this. Besides if you try and stop me, I can just freeze you."

Kai sighed, clearly there was no wining this, "Fine, however if you do not return in three days, I am sending out another search party."

"Thank you." Elsa said relieved. As she turned to leave she remembered, "By the way, please send my apologies to Admiral Malone."

"Excuse me?" Kai asked surprised.

"I was rather rude to him. I am sure he understands, but all the same-"

"I am afraid I do not understand. Admiral Malone was here? When?" Kai asked looking thoroughly concerned and confused.

Elsa's uneasy feeling came back and the hairs on the back of her neck tingled, "He was here just a couple of minutes ago. He came in probably fifteen minutes before the search party returned to the castle."

"That is impossible. No one came back before the search parties, in any case even if they had it could not possibly be who you say it was." Kai explained. Then taking a deep breath he continued, "Admiral Malone has been deceased for a couple months now."

This floored Elsa and she asked Kai to repeat his statement. Once he had and then further explained the situation of how the former admiral passed, she shook her head, "But-but Anna said he retired."

Kai nodded, "Yes she did tell you that, however she also knew that he passed as well. There are only a few select people that know the full truth…namely the guardsmen and anyone actually close to him."

Elsa shook her head again trying to clear it. Deciding to just get to Kristoff, she turned and ran. She tried to push the thoughts from her mind as that it was her imagination playing tricks on her. She was thinking of Anna and everything that Anna had ever told her, so she created the late admiral to have someone to talk to…just like Anna had talked to paintings…that was it. However despite that thought, she could not get rid of the gut wrenching feeling that there was someone…a real living person was in that room with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope everyone had a safe and Merry Christmas! Now here is my present to you! The next fun filled (even if slightly heart pounding and emotional) chapter!

**Shattered Soul**

The moment after Anna had slipped through the gates on Pharis, she maneuvered her way through town. In all honesty she had no particular place in mind as she made her great escape. All she knew was that she had to leave and no one nor nothing was going to stop her. Pharis sensed multiple feelings radiating from his friend: anger, fear, sadness, pain…he did not know what exactly happened, however he knew that she wanted to get away, so he allowed her to push him towards the outskirts of town and into the woods.

Got to leave, Anna thought. Got to get away, I do not care where I am going, just please…anywhere is better than here. Trees blurred due to the speed she was pushing Pharis to go and her vision was skewed as panic still clouded her mind, flight instinct still intact. Her breathing was labored as she steers Pharis in different directions of the forest, never once looking back. Snapping the reins, she was fully aware of the temperature drop and she growled low to herself, "Come on Pharis!" She yelled, voice hoarse and quivering, "Faster! Yah!" Pharis grunted and leaned forward to make himself more streamline. Anna also leaned forward and continued her wild ride.

Both horse and rider were not aware of the time had passed, however slowly Anna was starting to become aware of the change in daylight. Leaning back into a normal sitting position, she pulled the reins back a bit, slowing Pharis down. The horse was panting loudly and Anna patted him, "Good boy." Looking around she saw that the sun was low in the sky, but the forest made the area look darker than it was. Pulling the reins back more, Pharis came to a halt and Anna jumped off. Patting him on the nose she continued to look around, "Where are we?"

Pharis grunted heavily, a sure sign that he had no idea. He looked behind him to see if he could see the trail that they had ran on, but nothing looked familiar. Anna also looked behind them, however due to her induced panic she was not paying attention to any of the scenery that was around them, "Well I wanted to get away…"

You sure did, Pharis thought as he nudged his friend with his nose. He could still feel that something was still bothering his friend, but there were more pressing matters. As they continued to try and get their bearings, he got an uneasy feeling.

Anna also was starting to become uneasy, it seemed that the forest was getting darker and colder the more they stood around. Suddenly feeling really exposed and vulnerable to the woods, she grabbed Pharis's reins and hopped back on, "Well do we go forward or turn back?" She asked.

Pharis looked at his rider and then to the directions she mentioned. He wanted to return to Arendelle, however something told him that it was not yet the right time to go back, but on the other hand he sensed multiple dangers that laid ahead of them…he started to back away and turn back from the direction where he thinks they came from, but Anna stopped the movement, "No wait."

Anna gave a backward glance, somehow she could hear a distant chiming of the bells…however due to the echo they were giving off she could not pinpoint the exact direction they were coming from. Then she looked forward into the ever darkening abyss. Closing her eyes, she began to hear multiple voices:

"_Go away Anna!_"

"_Why can't you be like your sister?_"

"_It's just you and me, what are we going to do?_"

"_Then leave!_"

"_I was like a freaking ghost!_"

"_You would have never understood!_"

"There was no reason to lie," Anna whispered softly as she saw all the scenes that had accompanied the voices, "she did not deserve all of that…I really am a terrible person."

The horse grunted in response, trying to get his friend's attention that he did not believe what she had just said; but Anna ignored him. Taking one last fleeting glance behind her, she turned Pharis in the opposite direction, "Come bud, we are going this way."

Pharis stopped his movement to look in the direction to which they were to travel. He shook his head as he picked up a type of evil vibe. He started to back away with fear, "No, we have to go this way." Anna said trying to regain control, "Please Pharis…I can't go back. I do not deserve to go back." Pharis stopped fighting and huffed. Again he had no clue what was going on, but he shook his head in defeat and followed Anna's command, hoping that she would open up to him soon.

As the duo made their way into the dark abyss of the forest, they were unaware of the dangers that lay ahead of them…and behind them as multiple pair of feral yellow eyes show themselves in the shadows that started to stalk them in the further into the forest.

In the meantime in a different part of the woods, Elsa along with Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven made their way to the Valley of the Living Rock. Elsa had explained the entire fight and even the accident which she had just realized that Anna had mentioned remembering.

"If she is really mad at my family, then she will be just as furious at me." Kristoff whispered softly. He meant to say it more to himself, however Olaf and Elsa heard him and Sven just winced.

"Why would Anna be mad at you?" Olaf asked, "You did not do anything wrong."

"Yes Kristoff, you are innocent in all this." Elsa said rather suspiciously with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised in question.

Kristoff sighed and made Sven pull over to a halt. The reindeer looked at his friends and then gave a weighted glass to Kristoff, "There was a reason that I knew my family could help Anna after we left your ice palace." He began.

"Yea you said you saw them do it before." Olaf said remembering the event in question.

Elsa looked at the two of them. This is the first time that she is hearing the events that happened to them after creating the snow golem. Not even Anna had told her what occurred after her return to Arendelle, "You saw them heal before?" Elsa asked slowly.

Kristoff nodded not meeting the Queen's gaze, "Yes. You see I was an orphan, and for the longest time I hung around the ice harvesters learning the trade. One night the sky was aglow with the Northern Lights and I had recently harvested an ice block, so Sven and I were making our way back to town. That was when we saw an odd sight." He looked at Sven who nodded in remembrance. Kristoff was still not making contract with the Queen, but he could feel her intense gaze on him.

Elsa's mind was spiraling as Kristoff was describing his part of the events, "_The sky is awake, so I am awake, which means we must play_." The ghostly voice of her younger sister echoed in her head.

"_Anna slow down_!" She heard her own young voice echoing in her mind. She then saw the events playing out before her: Anna jumping from mound to mound and then a blue ice blast aiming right at her sister's head.

Then her cradling her five year old sister in her arms and then their parents running into the room with her father yelling, "_Elsa! What have you done? This is getting out of hand!_"

Elsa shook her head trying to remove the voices and images in her mind as Kristoff continued to speak, "There were two horses that were racing through the woods, one of the horses left an ice trail behind, so naturally I followed it. That was when I saw that it was your family," he now met her pained gaze and swallowed a lump in his throat, "I was not intentionally spying, but I was curious. I saw what Grand Pabbie had done and I know what he had explained to you and your family…"

Elsa swallowed a lump that had also formed in her throat, "You never told Anna this?"

"No."

"Why?"

Kristoff sighed, "Because I did not feel that it was my story to tell. I figured you'd tell her when you were ready…but I guess she already remembered."

They were silent for a long time, and Kristoff urged Sven to continue onward, "So," Olaf spoke up, "who wants a warm hug?" Kristoff and Elsa both allowed themselves to smirk at Olaf's attempt to break the heavy silence.

"Not now," Elsa said gently to the snowman, "but I will probably need one later."

Olaf smiled his toothy grin, "I will keep that in mind!"

Kristoff was still smiling, however it fell, "I am sorry I did not tell you sooner. I mean I would have told you eventually, but there just never seen to be a proper moment."

Elsa reached out and touched his hand, "Its' ok, I understand. Thank you for telling me."

Kristoff was surprised at the sudden contact, "You're welcome."

Elsa pulled back and looked ahead, but she her relief was short lived as she remembered where they were going and why. Oh Anna, please be there. As if sensing her nervousness, Olaf placed a stick hand on her shoulder, "Its ok. Anna will be there, and if love can thaw a frozen heart, I am sure it can heal one too." Elsa smiled again at the snowman's wisdom. If love can thaw, Elsa thought, love can heal.

A short time later, they came to a clearing. Kristoff pulled Sven to a stop and they got out of the sled, "We are here." He said as Elsa got out of the sled followed by Olaf.

Elsa looked around. To her it was as if nothing had changed; and again her mind flashed back to that night. How she clutched on to her father's arm as her mother held her unconscious sister in her arms. Subconsciously she gripped on to the sleeve of Kristoff's coat as he started to take a step toward his home. He looked at her and saw something in her eyes that he did not question. All he did was grab her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze as they stepped into the open area, "Hello! It's me, Queen Elsa, Olaf, and Sven!"

The large boulders started to move and surround them, "Your majesty!" they all yelled in excitement.

"Kristoff!" Bulda and Cliff yelled going over to their adopted son, "How's Anna?! Can we do the wedding now?!"

"Wait what?" Elsa asked in disbelief.

"Oh yea!" Olaf exclaimed, "It was awesome! We learned that Kristoff was a fixer upper and so was Anna and they got dressed up and they were almost troll-fully wedded!"

Elsa felt her eye twitch, "You almost married my sister?" She looked at Kristoff as she took her hand away from him.

He held up his hands in defense, "I tried to stop it. I did mention at the time that she was engaged to someone else."

Bulba and Cliff also looked at the queen, "We got excited for our little Kristoff here." Bulba said as she jumped up on Cliff to pinch Kristoff's cheek, "He brought a girl home with him. They both looked so adorable together that we got a little excited."

"Ow hey!" He exclaimed.

Elsa wanted to say more, however she knew there were more pressing matters, "Speaking of my sister, has Anna come by at all?"

"No." Cliff said as Bulba hopped off of him, "We have not seen her." Turning back to his family, "Has anyone seen Anna?"

There was a chorus of no's and then as if sensing something was wrong, everyone was shouting and talking at the same time and only became quiet when they heard a new and commanding voice, "Silence!" The area became dead silent as the old troll stepped forward toward the small group, "Your majesty." He bowed to Elsa.

"Please no need to bow." Once Pabbie was standing up straight she began, "Please I-we-need your help. It's Anna and-"

Pabbie held up a hand, "Do not tell me. Come." He motioned with his hands for her to kneel before him. She did so and he placed a hand on her forehead, just like she saw him do to Anna. She felt a warmth flow through her, "Focus on what happened between you and your sister." He instructed. As she did was she was told, she felt something release, and then felt his hand pull away. Then she looked up as he waved his hand and everyone saw the fight that occurred both at the stadium and then the one in the dining room.

Bulba, Cliff, and Kristoff went over to her as she stood up. While Kristoff knew about the stadium (Kai and Gerda had told him), actually seeing it was a bit unnerving. Who knew Anna could wield a sword like that? Elsa however was guilt ridden as she was forced to re-live the fight. Pabbie frowned at the scene and when it was over, it vanished. No one spoke or commented for a few minutes until Pabbie said, "This is most troubling."

"Can you help fix it?" Kristoff asked seeing that Elsa was still brooding about the scene.

"There is nothing I can do to fix this unfortunately." Pabbie said, "This can only be fixed by you." He motioned to Elsa.

"How?" She asked sadly, "I tried to talk to her, but she would not listen."

"Both of you did not listen to each other. This problem, sadly, was partially my fault and, rather unfortunately, your parents fault." Pabbie explained grimly, "I was not fully clear about the nature of your powers, but yet your parents were not as embracing as I had hoped. Fear does irrational things, like your sister running away."

Elsa looked at him surprised, "She was angry, not afraid."

"My child, did you not see what I just saw?" He asked, "After she slapped you, she was horrified. She did not mean to say all those things to you. Yes she was angry at you, but she knew that you did not deserve all that."

Bulba nodded along and grabbed Elsa's hand. Elsa looked down at her as she said, "I once told your sister the same thing that I am going to tell you." Elsa knelt down as Bulba continued, "People make bad choices if they're mad, or scared, or stressed. But throw a little love their way and you'll bring out their best."

"But I have thrown love her way. I have tried to show her that I love her." Elsa said dismayed, "But all we seemed to do is feed off our anger. How can I fix the problem if she will not let me?"

"I do not know Elsa, but maybe you are trying too hard to fix the problem. Battling a force that has had thirteen years to go and evolve is not going to be easily taken out by one person." Pabbie responded still grim.

Before anyone else could form a reply, Pabbie went suddenly rigid and a look of horror went across his normally passive face, "Oh no." He turned to a large tree, placed a hand on the tree and closed his eyes. Suddenly his eyes snapped open, "You two must go. Go right now! Anna is in grave danger."

"What?!" Kristoff and Elsa exclaimed.

"Go find her!"

"Where is she?! What happened?!" Kristoff asked franticly.

"She is in the Dark Forest."

Kristoff gasped. He only ever heard stories how the Dark Forest was forbidden, he was told never to set foot in there. Elsa, however, went from frantic and worry, to confused, "The Dark Forest? I have never-"

"It is the most dangerous place in Arendelle, but Kristoff will explain it, right now you have to go find her."

"But where is she?" Elsa asked as worry and panic started back up.

"I cannot see anymore, I just know if you do not find her…you will possibly never get her back." Pabbie said quickly, "Go!" Kristoff and Elsa ran back to the sleigh, ignoring Olaf and Sven's questioning and they took off.

In the Dark Forest, Anna and Pharis had stopped to take a short break. Once they were done eating a bit of food in the satchel that Anna had, they once again begin to ride through the forest, but Pharis suddenly came to a stop fully on the alert, "What is it bud?" Anna asked.

Just then, the hairs on the back of her neck begin to stand up as she too sense the reason that Pharis was suddenly nervous, "_Never under any circumstance let your guard down_." A phantom voice of her former mentor, Admiral Malone, spoke in her mind.

Pharis suddenly begins to whine and frantically begins to almost buck. Anna tries to regain control over him, while she looks around. In the trees she sees feral golden eyes and hears the low growling…it was wolves. She gasps, then pulls the reins, and then they begins to flee forward. Seeing this, the wolves suddenly begin chase as they start to split off, each taking a side of the horse and rider.

As an evasive move, she directs Pharis to weave from side to side, causing some of the wolves to hit the trees. However they were not clear of the feral creatures just yet. Anna's mind is in overdrive as she tries and directs Pharis over multiple fallen trees and through the tight branches. Multiple branches smack against her face, and she could already feel her face becoming scratched up, however she does not care, and the wolves seem to not care as well as she looks behind her and sees more of them.

Looking back ahead, she sees a fast running river. With no other option, they run into the water. The current in some places was too fast and the bottom was too deep for some of the wolves to reach that they begin to drown, but Pharis and Anna are able to get out of the water and on to the bank. Anna directs Pharis to take a sharp left, still hoping to lose the wolves that made it across, but the wolves still were keeping pace.

Soon they make it into a clearing, but they become surrounded by more wolves that managed to cut them off at the front. Becoming really frightened as the wolves begin to howl and growl, Pharis bucks, throwing Anna off his back. She managed to turn her body so that when she hit the ground, she was on her front, however she also hit her head on rocky ground. Through blurry eyes, she sees that Pharis also managed to wrap the reins around a tree branch and to her horror, the wolves begin their attack on Pharis snapping and snarling. Pharis bucks and manages to kick on wolf with his hind legs, but another manages to avoid the kick and jumps right on his back.

Now with adrenaline coursing through her veins, she does not notice the blood running from the side of her head. Breaking off a large tree branch, she quickly sees the wolf that is on Pharis's back and before the wolf could bite Pharis at the jugular, she whacks it with the stick. Taking her position in front of Pharis before any of the wolves could lunge at him again, she begins to swing the stick like she would a sword. As she is doing so, one wolf manages to grab the stick in its mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving Anna defenseless.

Another then leaps at her, grabbing the corner of her cloak and drags her to the ground. She looks up and sees another wolf about to jump on top of her. As if in slow motion, the wolf is in mid-leap, she kicks her legs up at its underbelly, and the momentum causes the wolf to fly over her head. Quickly getting up, she searches for another large stick and starts to once again defend herself and Pharis from the wolves' assault.

Pharis starts bucking and kicking, as Anna swings her stick at the wolves. Again, just like before, another wolf breaks the stick in half, except this time another wolf leaps forward in mid-air. On instinct, Anna raises her arm to block her face, causing the wolf to bite her arm. Anna falls back screaming in pain at not only the bite, but also how hard she landed on the rocky ground.

Pharis was furious now. He reared back so violently, there was a sudden crack. The branch that kept him tangled up had broken. He started to violently kick at the wolves and even trying to bite them himself as he tried to get to his friend. The wolves started their retreat howling and whining, and the wolf that was currently trying to once again attack Anna, Pharis turned and kicked his hind legs out. The contact caused the wolf to be thrown, so hard against a tree that it was knocked out.

Pharis watched the retreat making sure that none of the wolves returned. However hearing Anna's groan, he turned back to her. Anna was on the ground, the adrenaline no longer flowing through her. She raised a hand to her head and felt the warm, sticky blood oozing from the gash. Then she looked at her arm, which was covered in scratches, the bite mark, she couldn't move it so she knew that either her arm was dislocated due to the fall or it was broken, and it was also covered in blood. As she tried to sit up, she felt as if her entire body was on fire with pain, "Pharis." She groaned out reaching out to him.

Pharis knew she was really badly hurt and urged her to stay on the ground, but Anna shook her head, which was a mistake because he vision was suddenly swimming before her eyes making her dizzy, so she knew that she probably had a concussion due to hitting her head on the rock, "We cannot stay here. We have to move in case they come back."

Pharis did not think they would come back, but he knew it was best to not take chances. So kneeling down, he tried his best to help his friend up and into his saddle. Anna tried her best to get into the saddle, however once he stood up, she was dizzy again and felt like she was going to pass out, "Easy bud." She said quietly, "I am already damaged enough." She meant it as a joke to help herself and Pharis feel better, but it was not working, "Let's try and find a way out of here…I am ready to go home." Pharis nodded in agreement. Finally she came to her senses, he thought. Huffing, he too tries to see a way out, but once again there was nothing. No clue, no sign, no nothing. Anna realizes at the same time Pharis that they were more lost than when they started, "Ok then…" She looks up and is at least comforted that the clearing they were in gaze them a perfect view of the pale glow of the full moon. She tried her best to calculate the position of it, "Right uhm…lets go this way." She takes the reins in her one good hand and steers Pharis to the left. Pharis takes one step uncertainly. Sensing no danger, he begins to the trek that would hopefully lead them back to Arendelle.


	7. Chapter 7

You all must have been on Santa's Nice List this year, because here is another (rather small) update! Once again Merry Christmas! I will have another update sometime either this weekend or next week.

**Shattered Soul**

Pharis was worried about his friend as he kept moving. Anna had long since slumped forward in her saddle, his reins falling loose around his neck. He could smell the blood still oozing from her arm and from her head. She was muttering, what? He did not know. All he knew was that he had to get her home and soon, otherwise…no, he did not want to think about that. Sensing something up in front, he stopped and was suddenly alert. If it was another pack of wolves, they were screwed, "Mama…Papa…Elsa?" He heard Anna slur. He felt her trying to sit up, but she slumped forward.

There was a bright light, which caused him to back up a way, "No my friend. It is ok." It was a man's voice, a voice that he recognized but knew that it could not be who it thought it was.

Once the light started dimming, Pharis saw a tall, yet slightly muscular man with brown hair with grey streaks with piercing brown eyes. He was dressed in a ceremonial admiral attire limping with a cane. Pharis was now instantly on the alert, "Easy boy, you do not want to hurt Anna more do you? I am a friend and I am here to help." The voice was eerily calming to the horse and Pharis felt himself trusting this man.

The man approached the horse and rider. He saw Anna and his heart went out for his young former student. She was breathing heavily, facial expression laced with physical and emotional pain. He placed a hand gently on her forehead and pulled away, "Feverish." He muttered.

Pharis let out a whimper type noise, "It is ok. Like I said I am here to help…both of them. However you have to do exactly as I say, understand buddy?"

Pharis nodded and was instantly in ready position. He would do anything to help his friend, after all she did save his life all those years ago, "Good. Now I will lead you along this trail, at the end you will come across the ledge that overlooks Arendelle; but you will not go into town or back home just yet."

Pharis cocked his head to the side in question. Why would he not go home? Why would he not take Anna home if she was badly hurt and getting sick on top of it? His expression must have showed his confusion, because the man continued talking to him, "The people she needs most are not home, and she is going to need them. Now you will the monuments of the King and Queen, just stay there and I will lead them to you. Just protect her as best as you can."

Pharis nodded in understanding and the man smiled. He was once again consumed in light, Pharis looked away at the intensity, but he heard Anna groan, "Master Malone?" The light dimed and Pharis looked back to where the man was originally standing, however in his place was an eagle with dark brown (almost black) feathers with a patch of white feathers on its head and striking gold color eyes. Pharis was slightly nervous at first until the eagle let out a chatter like sound, and Pharis surprisingly understood: it was the man that was originally talking to him before. The eagle started to fly away and Pharis, taking one last look at his friend, followed the eagle out of the forest.

The sun was just above the horizon when Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven approached the entrance into the Dark Forest and immediately they could all sense the sinister darkness that laid inside the area, "So this was forbidden to come here?" Olaf asked as he was trying to clarify on what Kristoff had explained on their trek.

Kristoff nodded while repeating what he had said, "Yes, when I first started living with the trolls, they had told be about this place. Apparently the story goes that a very long time ago this forest was once a beautiful land with many woodland inhabitants."

Elsa nodded along while motioning to Kristoff to get the sleigh moving, "So it was very prosperous?"

"Oh yes," he said, "this land was very prosperous a very long time ago. There was a different family that ruled this land way before your family came to rule. However there was a curse that was placed on the land which effected not only the family, but had also transformed this place into what it is now. Dark and haunting with loads of really dark creatures."

Olaf leaned forward trying to join the conversation, "What happened to the family? How did the curse break?"

"The curse did not fully break, as you can see." Kristoff motioned to the area while keeping alert for wolves and other dark creatures that the trolls had mentioned to him when he was kid, "As for the family, they eventually died out. Apparently rumor has it that if you go further into the woods, like to the heart of it, there is a castle that is barricaded by a stone wall which is the only remnants left of the family."

There is an unsettling silence that greeted them in response to the story's end. Sven suddenly pulled up and halted their walk. He was on the alert and started to sniff the air around them, "What is it?" Elsa asked quietly.

"Quiet. No one make a sound." Kristoff ordered. He stood up and tried to hone in on the forest. Living in the woods all his life, he had become attuned to their surrounding environment. He also learned the art of tracking and 'reading' the forest from the trolls while he was growing up. While he and Sven sensed no immediate threats, they knew that something drastic happened in the area in which they were standing. Kristoff looked at Sven and got out of the sleigh, "Stay here." He said quietly.

Elsa and Olaf looked at each other as Kristoff walked over to an area that was a few feet away from them. Kneeling on the ground, he gently ran his hand over the soil. Due the amount of sunlight coming through the canopy of the trees, he could just barely make out a set of human foot prints and hoof prints, "What's that?" Kristoff jumped and turned to see Olaf standing right behind him.

"I thought I told you to stay in the sleigh!" Kristoff scolded the snowman.

"I sent him over." Elsa called over as she too got out, "I was curious as to what you were looking at."

"So why didn't you just come over?" Kristoff asked as he walked to greet the Queen half way.

"And have you scold me? No thanks." she was trying to ease the tension. Granted she was just as nervous and wanted to get Anna back, but she knew that consistent worrying would not get them to Anna any faster.

Kristoff allowed himself to smile at what she was trying to do. So he sighed and led them back to the sleigh, "Anna was here. Looks like her and Pharis took a break and I think they headed off in…" He went back over to the where the prints were and tried to find out where they led to. Walking a couple more feet away, he saw Anna's prints disappear and replaced with just hoof prints. Then he looked forward and his face paled, "They went this way…"

Elsa went over to him, while Olaf stayed near the sleigh, "I take it that this is bad?"

"Yes, they headed deeper into the forest." Kristoff explained quickly as he led Elsa back to the sleigh, "The most dangerous part of the forest." Getting in, he cracked the reins and Sven took off in the direction Anna and Pharis had gone.

The deeper they went into the forest, Kristoff started sensing something very ominous as they continued deeper into the forest. Stopping again he got off and gasped at what he saw…there were hoof-prints mixed into paw prints…wolves, "This is not good." He muttered going back over to them, "They ran into a pack of wolves."

"Oh no!" Olaf gasped, "Are they ok?"

"I cannot tell that by the prints. But it looked like they went off in this direction." Amazing we haven't ran into them yet, Kristoff thought as he guided Sven through the woods and soon they came across a river.

"They went crossed this way." Kristoff stated as he pointed to the muddy tracks.

Elsa stood up and got out of the sleigh. She knew what she had to do, however she was still nervous about using her powers. In fact, she was amazed how much control she had over them through this adventure. Shaking her hands, and without any prompting, she flicked her wrists causing a frosty bridge to form over the river. Then she went over to it and stamped on her creation, causing it to turn to ice, "Wow…I never get tired of seeing that." Kristoff muttered out.

"It's ok if you want to cry." Olaf said as Elsa got back into the sleigh, "We won't judge."

Kristoff laughed as he remembered that is what had said to him at the palace, "Let's go." He urged Sven forward and they traveled across the river.

Soon they came to a clearing and saw multiple prints mixed into the soil. It was like a battle took place. Halting the sleigh Kristoff, Olaf, and Elsa got out and looked at the ground, "They caught them here." Kristoff stated as he motioned to the ground.

"Oh my god." Elsa whispered out. Seeing her distress as frost and ice started to appear, Kristoff and Olaf went over to her. Seeing her motion to a large rock she asked, "Is that-?"

Kristoff knelt down and saw what she was asking. Looking to a tree with a broken branch and what also looked like shredded pieces of cloth, he knew what must have happened. However he does not want to tell Elsa of his theory, but as if seeing that he was avoiding her question she says, "Kristoff? Please?"

"I am sorry, but if I had to guess, Pharis threw her off and she landed on this rock, but it looks like she may have started to struggle with the wolves." He looked at the ground, as if searching for some other clue, however the prints were too heavily mixed to even start figuring out the outcome of the struggling, "I am sorry, but the area is too damaged."

"So you do not know where they could have gone? Or if Anna is ok?" Olaf asked quietly.

Kristoff shook his head, "No…"

Elsa sighed and backed away from them. When she was far enough away she allowed herself to break. It was no use, Anna was gone…or…no! She couldn't think like that. There had to be hope…there just had to be…but-

Shaking her head she asked to herself, "How did it come to this?" Looking up at the sky she recalls a distant voice that had spoken to her the night before, "_If you need help, it will always come to those who just ask_." She never found herself to be religious, after all what deity would give her these powers to being with? What deity would want her or her family to suffer for all these years? And yet she found herself praying. Please, she thought, please help us find Anna. Please let her be ok…

The eagle sensed a plea, a call for help. About time, the eagle thought as he swooped down, seeing two large stones and in the background was Arendelle. In a flash of light, the eagle transformed into a man as the horse emerged from the forest. Leaving his cane by the stone, the man went over to relieve the horse of his burden. He brought Anna over to the stones, then taking a blanket roll he covered the young woman. Her face was pale and still in immense amount of pain. Frowning, he checked her vitals and at least for now she seemed to be stable, "Ok you stay, I am getting help." He said, "Keep her comfortable and safe. Let no one come near her unless it is her family."

Pharis nodded his head firmly and laid down next to his friend, keeping watch over her as she started to whimper in her sleep, "Mama…Papa. Please I am sorry…Elsa, forgive me."

Malone frowned and knelt down beside the girl and brushed a hand over her head, "She will. I promise." He whispered.

"Master Malone…help." Malone rose up and in a flash he was an eagle and soaring into the woods.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shattered Soul**

It was perpetually dark as she heard voices swarming around her, "I can't live like this anymore!" She recognized this voice, even though she had not heard it in three years.

The scene was slowly coming into focus and she saw a door that led into a bedroom, a bedroom that had been kept locked for three years, "Mama?" Anna whispered as she approached the door.

"What do you want me to do?!" Anna jumped at the angry male voice…the voice of the king…her father.

"We have to tell her Adgar! We have to tell Anna the truth!" Idun snapped back.

She winced at a sudden smashing sound, "You want to do what?! Are you insane?"

"Do not talk to me about being insane!" Idun's voice radiated in the room, "We should have never have done this. This is wrong and you know it."

Anna watched curiously at the scene before her, not daring to enter the room, "Do not put this on me." He growled in response, "I was not the only one to make this decision. You agreed with me. Remember?"

"Because I was frightened! Elsa had that bloody ball room covered in a frozen wasteland, with Anna cradled in her lap. The troll said that she would only get stronger, however he also said that fear will be her enemy and do you know what you are doing to her?!" Before he could have a chance to respond, Idun continued, "You are creating that fear! Don't you see? Elsa will not let us go near her! Anna is in so much pain and she is so lonely! Her friends are the pictures on the wall because you will not let her see Elsa and Elsa refuses to talk to her! Anna talks to them Adgar! Do you not see anything wrong with that?!" Idun argued back. From her vantage point, Anna could see her mother's wild hand motions.

Suddenly Anna jumped as she heard soft footsteps, spinning around she sees the ten year old version of herself. However her younger self looks right through her…as if transfixed on the semi-closed door that led to her parents' room. She watches on as her younger self goes to listen at the door slightly confused; however the next words that are spoken, something clicks in her mind, "She will outgrow it. It is just a phase, besides this is for her protection." Adgar said angrily, "Elsa needs to learn-"

"Do not say control!" Idun shouted, "I am so sick of that word! It was never once a problem when they were younger! She always had it and you know it!"

"Do not raise your voice to me! I am trying to do what is best for the both of them! For us!"

"That is crap! I do not think you even see what it is doing to Anna! This-" Anna watched Idun's wild hand motions again, "is killing her! But you spend all your time with Elsa you do not see what it is doing to Anna! She cannot live like this anymore! I cannot live like this anymore! Hell Elsa shouldn't have to live like this anymore!"

There was silence and Anna watched as her younger self slowly started backing away from the door, "What do you want me to do?" She heard her father whisper, "We cannot allow Elsa to have contact with Anna…and she cannot-"

"Well you need to figure something out otherwise I am done." Idun stated harshly, "You are killing this family and I will not stand back and watch anymore. I can't. I won't."

Anna watched as her younger self ran away from the door. The scene shifted again and this time she watched as the ten year old pounded on a white door with snowflakes on it, "Elsa please open up! It is a real emergency and not the one about Garry the Evil Troll King!"

"Go away please-"

"No! Mama hates Papa! Please help me! I heard them shouting!" Anna watched as the ten year old collapsed against the door.

I remember, Anna thought again, this would be the last-

The ten year old retold the story and finally when it was over, Elsa's voice came through the door, "Anna everyone argues. I am sure they are fine. Now please, leave."

"No! You do not understand Mama was furious with Papa! She sounded like she was leaving! Mama can't leave. It sounded like they were mad at me! Like I did something wrong! Please Elsie…please open up." The ten year old started to shake, "I need you…"

Anna's heart was breaking as she watched the scene. She couldn't bear to watch, because she knew what was coming, "Anna I am sorry, but I cannot help you. You have to figure it out, but I am sure Mama is not leaving. Now go away and stop pestering me about trivial nonsense!"

"But-"

"No more of this! Go. Now."

The ten year old stood up and whipped her face, "Fine! I will never bother you again…your majesty!" she spat the final two words out and stormed away. However Anna saw and heard something that she did not notice when she was younger, the door handle froze over and loud sobbing, begging Anna to come back to the door.

Darkness settled around Anna once more as she was left alone, "Hello?!" She looked around at the empty space, "Anybody? Mama? Papa? Elsa? Please come back…"

However her voice just echoed around the area, until there was a sudden light that appeared and she was thrown forward into it. She saw an older version of herself in front of Joan of Arc. She watch as Kai entered the room and tapped her shoulder, "Princess Anna?"

Something clicked in her mind as she watched them converse…she noticed that Gerda was with him and they were both grave looking, and Kai held a letter in his hand. She felt her stomach sink and her heart pounding as they led her out of the portrait room and into her father's study where she saw Elsa looking over some papers. Anna knew what was coming even though Elsa and her past-self did not. It was like a massive weight was on her and it felt like she was going to be executed. Why was her mind doing this to her?!

Anna barely listened to the devastating news that Kai was delivering. She was more focused on Elsa's reaction and winced when it happened, "No!" Elsa yelled out and then bolted out of the room.

"No Elsa! Wait please!" Anna watched as her fifteen year old self yelled and ran after Elsa.

The scene flashed and Anna saw that she was once again outside of the damned door. She could almost feel disgusted with herself as the fifteen year old was begging outside the door, "Elsa please-"

"GO AWAY!" Elsa roared out.

"Elsa please…I need you…please Elsa…" Anna looked away not wishing to see anymore. All she kept thinking was, I needed her…she wasn't there for me…I could have helped as well, we could have helped each other.

But once she heard Elsa's pathetic shaky voice, she looked back, "Anna leave please! I-I-I can't…not now…go…just go…"

The scene darkened and once again Anna was be herself, "Ok I give up! What are you trying to tell me? Please I get it! I was wrong, I know that…Elsa did not deserve what I said…but please-"

There were footsteps that were heard around her now and shadowy figures were appearing around her. Looking around, Anna sees the shadows take shapes and who she sees she could only gasp, "Mama? Papa?"

As Anna was trapped in recesses of her mind, Elsa and Kristoff sat in the clearing not knowing what way to go to find the lost princess. Please help us, Elsa pleaded softly; if what you say is true, that help will come to those who ask, well then come and help us, "Elsa we should head back to Arendelle. Before it gets dark." Kristoff stated solemnly. He did not want to leave, but at this rate they are going to be in more danger than they already were. It was not good to be in a dark and forbidden forest at night, especially since they had not met any of the creatures that supposedly lurked in it so far…not that he was complaining mind you, but he would rather not push his luck.

"No, just wait a bit longer." Elsa said firmly. She was keeping hope, hope that help will come to them. She was not going to leave her sister alone somewhere, especially since Anna refused to let her run away from her problems and responsibilities, and saved her from a psychopath.

"We have been waiting for twenty minutes." Kristoff said exasperated as if he had been saying the same thing for a long time (which he had), "I do not know what you are waiting for or hope to happen, but it is not coming."

Olaf sighed from his position by Sven, "As much as I want to believe that someone is coming to help us, I think we should get back." He was trying to have whatever hope that Elsa possessed, but his faith was running out for the normally happy optimistic snowman.

Elsa sighed and stood up, "Fine." Hope, an evil four letter word, she thought bitterly. Thanks for nothing.

As they started to pack up, an eagle swooshed in and circled around them, startling Sven, "Easy boy. Easy! It is just a bird." Kristoff said calmly. However once Sven was calm, said bird landed on his antlers and looked at Kristoff with a severe look, "Ok, an eagle…" He recanted and the eagle looked pleased.

"So?" Elsa asked, "Get it off of Sven and we can go."

The eagle let out a screech and looked right at her, as if it was trying to communicate to her as to why it was there. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven tried to get the eagle to fly off the reindeer, but the majestic bird stayed firm staring its hypnotic golden eyes right at her. The stare unnerved her, it was as if…it was trying to pierce into her soul. This brought her back to the event in her study the other night when she left to go searching for Anna, "Stop." She ordered the boys and approached the eagle.

It screeched a low octave sound that vibrated through Elsa and slowly it ascended into the air and flew a mini circle around her, "Come on. It wants us to follow it." Elsa said excitedly.

"Wait what?" Kristoff and Olaf asked while Sven grunted his confusion, "How do you know?" Kristoff asked as he and Olaf got into the sleigh.

"I just have a feeling." Elsa explained. The eagle started flying to the path to the left, "Go now!" Elsa urged them on.

Deciding on not to question the Queen, Kristoff cracked the reins causing Sven to bolt forward, "This is like that crazy trust exercise that Anna did." He muttered, "Except we are supposed to trust a bird."

"I think this is better than when Anna tried to climb the mountain." Olaf commented, "And then she let go and pretty much let Kristoff catch her. But my ultimate favorite was when the trolls were trying to marry the two of you on the spot! Remember Kristoff?" He asked nudging the blushing ice master, "Ah good times good times."

"Wait what?" Elsa asked confused looking at the ice harvester.

"Look a way out!" Kristoff said pointing excitedly, effectively changing the topic. Elsa narrowed her eyes at him, but her thoughts drifted back to the eagle who she knew was leading her to Anna. Hold on Anna, she thought determinedly, we are coming.

Pharis huffed mournfully as he looked at the pained expression on his friend's face. He never saw such raw pain in a very long time. In fact it had been three years since he saw this particular expression and he hated it. He hated that there was nothing that he could do to relieve his friend of this terrible pain. He tried to nudge his friend carefully, but all it did was make her groan and mutter out, "Please Mama…Papa…I didn't mean to."

He cocked his head to the side and tried to nudge her again, "Papa…wait please…Mama don't leave…not yet." Pharis huffed and looked back to the woods desperately. He knew the eagle had gone to get help, but if he was being honest he did not know how much longer his friend will last. There was another groan and Pharis sensed the fever becoming worse as beads of sweat were forming on her brow, "I'm sorry, please tell Elsa I am sorry…so sorry." Just what the hell was going on in her mind? What fever nightmare was she experiencing? Pharis wondered.

In the crevices of her mind, Anna looked at her parents. Her parents had just stood there, watching her with a familiar sense of disappointment on their faces. She had tried to explain how she did not mean to hurt her sister, but then she had just erupted at them as well. How it was their fault, how it was her fault, how Elsa should not have been punished, but then they had just continued to look at her with pity and then started to walk away. She pleaded with them not to go, she did not want to be left alone, however they disappeared and then she started to plea once more, "I'm sorry," she fell to her knees and began to cry, "please tell Elsa I am sorry…so sorry."

Anna began sobbing again and hearing footsteps approaching her, she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Why are you sorry?" Anna looked up to see it was her mother that was talking to her.

She looked into her mother's kind blue eyes that resembled so much like Elsa's eyes, "I started all this…you and father shouldn't have had to imprison Elsa in her room…it was me that you should have locked away." Anna said bitterly as she pulled away from her mother.

"And what good would that have done sunshine?" Anna looked up to see her father approaching. His voice was deep and stoic as he regarded her with a penetrating gaze.

Anna stood up and looked at him rather defiantly, "Elsa wouldn't have had to suffer. You could have told me what happened and then sent me away. I would have deserved it…I woke her up in the middle of the night. She told me to go back to bed, but I didn't listen…" Anna looked away, "I never listened."

Idun and Adgar looked at one another and then back at their youngest daughter, "Yes we should have told you the truth, but then what of Elsa?" Idun's soft voice asked gently, "Do you think that Elsa would have been happy with that arrangement? Not being able to see you despite being free from her room?"

"And what of you? Would you have been happy?" Adgar asked now his voice with broken emotion.

"No, but who cares about me? All I bring is trouble…I am trouble." Anna replied. Idun and Adgar looked at one another again and then started to walk away, "Wait! Where are you going?!" Anna asked surprised.

"It's not a matter of where we are going, it's about where you are going." Adgar responded faintly.

"Wait what? Papa! Mama! No come back!" Anna yelled into the darkness, "Don't leave. Not again." However her pleas go unheard and there was another flash of bright light as the nightmare started to occur as she was trapped deeper into her mind.

The crew emerged from the woods, and they all breathed out a sigh of relief. The strange eagle led them straight and true; but they were not out of the situation just yet, "Ok bird. Where is Anna?" Kristoff called up.

The eagle turned its head and glared down at him. Elsa swatted his arm, "Stop antagonizing it. I am sure he is leading us to-"

"Hey guys? What is the pretty bird doing?" Olaf asked cutting Elsa off.

They looked up and saw the eagle pausing, and hovering mid-flight. Just then it shot off like a bullet, "Quickly Sven! Yah!" Kristoff commanded snapping the reins to push Sven faster.

Sven obeyed the command and up on the trail they could just barely make out Arendelle's outline in the distance, but that is not why Elsa got a sinking feeling in her stomach, "What are those?" Olaf asked pointing to two large stone structures.

No one answered him as Kristoff slowed Sven as the eagle dove from the sky and onto the stones. As they continued their approach, they gasped loudly. Before them, they recognized Pharis laying on the ground and Anna covered in a blanket using the horse as a pillow, "Anna!" Elsa cried out as she jumped out before Kristoff came to a full stop.

Elsa ran over and covered her mouth in shock as she saw the state of her sister, "Oh Anna."

Pharis looked up and was instantly relieved. He saw the look that she was giving his friend and he nodded, hoping she got the message that the princess was semi ok. He looked to his friend and nudged her, hoping to elicit some type of response.

"El-sa…" Anna muttered out with a slur, "My fault…"

Elsa knelt down as Kristoff and Olaf came jogging over. They were also in shock as Elsa gently touched her sister's head and then pulled back, "She is feverish. We have to go home."

At the word 'home' Pharis was relieved. FINALLY! He watched as the Queen waved the man over. Pharis grunted as if to say 'be careful', the man heard him and said, "I will. Don't worry." Kristoff easily picked Anna up, "Don't worry Anna. We got you. You'll be ok."

Elsa went to the back of the sleigh and Kristoff placed Anna gently inside of it in a position so that Anna's head was supported by Elsa's lap with the blanket still covering the princess, "We got you…" Kristoff muttered again squeezing her hand, while Elsa tried to clean the dried blood from her sister's face and placing a rag made from ice on her sister's forehead.

"Papa?" Anna questioned at the sound of his voice, "Mama?"

"No snowflake, it is us. Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven." Elsa responded softly.

"Elsa…Elsa has to know…Mama please let me talk to her…" Anna pleaded, "Papa please…I didn't mean to…"

"Elsa what is wrong with her? Why is she like this?" Olaf asks scared for his friend as he watches Anna's face contort in pain.

"I do not know Olaf, but we have to go. Kristoff we have to hurry. Now." Elsa demanded. Then looking to the horse she whistles, "Pharis come boy!" Pharis immediately stands up and begins to race to town alongside the sleigh. Elsa takes one look back at the large stones, hoping to see the eagle, but the majestic creature was nowhere in sight.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Here is a new chapter to go along with the New Year! So hope everyone has a safe and happy New Year and I should have the next chapter posted sometime next week. I think I will have maybe about a few more chapters to go before this is over. Anyway…Happy New Year!

**Shattered Soul**

"Anna stay with me." Elsa pleaded as she noticed her sister's mumbling come to a halt as they rode back to town, "Come on Anna please."

"Anna come on. Talk to us." Kristoff said trying to get her attention as well from his position up front.

Olaf looked on worried, not entirely sure what to do. In fact everyone held their breath until Anna sighed painfully, "Papa? Mama?"

"No it's Elsa and Kristoff. Anna come back to us." Elsa pleaded softly as she leaned over her sister.

"Elsa…she has to know…" Anna muttered as her eyebrows pinched together as if concentrating really hard.

"Elsa it is no use. She is too delirious to recognize us." Kristoff said sadly, "I would talk to her like your parents used to talk to her, at least keep her talking until we get back to the palace."

That was the problem, Elsa thought bitterly, unfortunately she did not know how their parents communicated with Anna…if at all…while in the years of isolation. Biting her lip, she thought back to their last _**civil**_ conversation. Anna mentioned learning music, with their mother as her teacher, "Anna dear tell me about your music. Don't worry about what Elsa is doing." Elsa said trying to sound like their mother. It was hard because she thought that she was less like their mother and more like their father in a way of mannerisms. She always saw their mother reflected in Anna.

"Music…Elsa's song…Papa, Elsa has to hear it…I worked hard. It is an apology song." Anna slurred out and then winced in pain as she moved her head in Elsa's lap.

Kristoff looked at Elsa in questioning glance. The look she was giving him was a call for help, he swallowed a lump and tried to sound regal and fatherly, "Why is there a need to apologize sunshine?"

Elsa nodded in approval, and her heart clenched in her chest. Kristoff unknowingly called Anna by the pet name their father gave her. However that fondness faded when she heard the reason, "I was mean to her…I heard the fighting, told her that Mama was leaving…I didn't mean to yell at her…I am sorry Papa, I didn't mean to ease drop…I was just scared." Anna tried to curl into herself, but winced as a stab of pain went through her shoulder, "It hurts."

Elsa had a shocking flashback, "What is she talking about?" Olaf asked looking at the stunned Queen.

Elsa shook her head, trying to rid her thoughts of the memory that could have changed everything, "I'll tell you both later." She said seeing Kristoff's questioning gaze. Looking back at her sister, she gently started patting her head with the handmade compress, "Tell me about the song sunshine."

Anna turned her head into her sister's touch and for once, her face was peaceful, "I wrote it myself…it is in my book that has all my drawings in. The book is on my special shelf."

"Drawings?" Kristoff asked perplexed, "Music?"

"You have to hear her play, apparently she is gifted at the piano. I never knew either, nor about the artistic ability." Elsa said sadly feeling immensely guilty that this was something she should have known about her little sister. Getting back into her 'mother' mode, "Tell me more what you have been doing in your classes."

This was the wrong thing to say apparently, because Anna's face was once again pained, and she started groaning, "I am not…"

"Not what?" Olaf asked confused.

Elsa was also confused as Anna kept muttering as the conversation that they were having was totally abandoned, "They are wrong…but yet…I am. I am sorry, I failed them...leaving. I should just leave…I am obviously nothing…just the spare…"

Anna started falling quiet again, but before Elsa could have Anna start talking again Arendelle came into view and they were charging right for the castle. Before anything can be ordered or said, Kai and Gerda were at the palace gates. Kristoff took Anna from Elsa and shouts were heard to get the doctor and meet at the Princess's room.

The doctor met them just as Kristoff placed Anna in her bed, "Oh my god." He said as he saw the sight of the Princess. Looking around and seeing the mass amounts of people he started barking orders, "Ok I need everyone out. Now."

"Doctor Shepard, please let me stay." Elsa begged as Kristoff, Olaf, Kai, Gerda and all the other servants started to be pushed out of the room.

Shepard shook his head and said, "I need you to go. I am sorry, but I cannot have well…this happening." He motioned around the room and they all saw light frost coating the walls and small ice shards appearing in the corners.

Elsa took a deep breath and tried to retract her ice, but unfortunately it would seem as if this was her final breaking point. Kristoff and Olaf guided the queen out into the hallway as Shepard waved his assistant into the room; before Elsa could protest some more, the door closed in her face. Poetic justice somehow, she thought bitterly.

"I am sure Anna is going to be ok." Kai said gently as Elsa paced across the hall and slid down the wall.

She covered her face in her hands and shook her head, "I shouldn't have pushed her. She warned me that she was not in the mood…I should have just listened."

Gerda joined Elsa on the floor and patted the queen's shoulder, "It could have happened at any time though. I have a feeling this was a long time coming, whether provoked or not."

"I deserved everything she said." Elsa muttered out, "I am a horrible person."

"No." Olaf said before anyone else could object, "You are not a horrible person. Everyone makes mistakes."

"But I make a lot of them. I cannot do anything right by my sister. All I caused her was pain, I do not deserve her."

Kai motioned to Gerda to follow him, and they left without saying a word. Kristoff took Gerda's spot on the floor and tried to comfort her, "You cannot blame yourself for this…at least not all of it. Does Anna have a right to be mad at you? Yes. Did she have the right to unload on you like that? No. But," he made Elsa look at him as he finished with, "all that matters is that she is here and safe with us. Besides did you not hear her in the sleigh? She didn't mean any of it."

"But that is just it. I know she did, I know she feels guilty, but she is right. I did deserve it." Elsa said firmly not allowing her thoughts to waiver.

"And that is why this happened," Olaf said taking a seat on Elsa's other side, "you two take the blame and then you two fought over whose fault all this was. It drove you both mad. The only way you two are going to get through this is to…let it go and move on." Elsa sighed knowing that the snowman was right. They had to move on, the question was how. Elsa knew that she couldn't just 'let it go' as she did on the North Mountain, and she knew that Anna was just as suborn as she was, but in that moment none of it mattered. She did not care…all she cared about was Anna's current predicament and how Shepard was doing with treating her wounds.

They fell quiet and occasionally they would hear the murmurings between Shepard and his assistant from inside Anna's room. They would also wince when they heard Anna's pained yelps and then relax when they heard Shepard's soothing voice to calm her down. Kai and Gerda returned with some food and drinks for Elsa and Kristoff, but they would not touch anything despite not having eaten since the day before.

Nearly three hours later, the door finally opened which caused everyone to jump to their feet. Shepard exited the room, and quietly closed the door. Approaching the queen, he held up a hand as she opened her mouth, "Anna is stable for now. Her fever broke as we were fixing her up."

They all let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you so much. May we go in and see her?" Elsa asked thanking whatever higher power there was that Anna was going to be ok.

Shepard smiled gently, "Yes, but I must warn you before you go in and see her."

"Warn us?" Kristoff asked, "I thought you said she was ok."

"She is, but she has had some significant trauma. She has some significant bruising, mainly centered near her shoulder blade. The bite mark and the scratches on her arm was rather deep, however I cleaned them up, used this ointment on them, and bandaged her arm." He reaches into his pocket and hands Elsa a small jar, "You are going to have change the bandage on her arm every day, morning and night. Apply this on to the wound to avoid heavy scaring and infection."

"But she will have the scars?" Elsa asked nervously as she recalls the hideous marks on her sister's arms.

The doctor sighed, "It is rather hard to tell. I mean it could have been a lot worse, but if you use the ointment it shouldn't be too bad. However that is not exactly the main problem."

"You said she was stable though." Olaf commented slowly. He may be oblivious to a lot of things, but when his friends were in trouble, that was a different story.

The doctor was briefly perplexed that the magic snowman was talking to him, but shook himself out of it, "Yes I did, and I also said her fever broke; but she has had some significant head trauma. Those type of injuries are the ones that could be problematic; the patient could be fine one minute and the next there could be serious complications." Turning back to Kristoff and Elsa he continued, "The wound on her head was too deep just to bandage alone, so we had to stich it up. However that did not seem to be the cause of her feverish state."

"It wasn't?" Elsa asked worriedly.

Shepard shook his head, "No, it was the shock of the injuries that her body sustained. The body seemed to become so overwhelmed that it thought it was under attack, so to defeat the enemy so to speak it started to attack itself by raising its temperature."

"What about the delirium?" Kristoff asked nervously.

"That is a harder one. There are many causes of delirium and in this case to pin-point which one is hard. I would have to say that it was a combination of the fever she had, and possibly the emotional trauma she experienced. If I am not mistaken I believe you two had a rather strong disagreement…am I right?" He asked looking right at Elsa.

Elsa looked away feeling ashamed, "Yes that is correct doctor, we were arguing about-"

He raised his hand, "I do not need to know your majesty. But I do know that all Anna needs is to rest and this should help with that." He handed her a brown bottle, "This tonic should help. It will put her in a deep sleep so she does not become restless with pain. Just give her one spoonful before bed. I already gave her some before I came out here." Then giving her a clear bottle he said, "This one is for the day. It will not put her to sleep, but it should help with the pain. Just give it to her as needed."

Elsa took them and the door opened as the assistant came out, "She is asleep now."

"Good," Shepard said nodding in approval, "did she say anything before she went to sleep?"

The assistant nodded, "Yes, I briefly questioned her and she answered the questions correctly."

"What kind of questions?" Olaf asked.

The assistant was taken aback by the snowman, but shook herself out of it, "Her name, where she was, who the current ruler of Arendelle is, and the day of the week. Just common knowledge stuff."

"Why did you ask those?" Olaf asked feeling really curious.

Again the assistant had to mentally shake herself, "With the head trauma we had to make sure there weren't any mental complications." Then looking back at Elsa she said, "I would suggest you ask her those types of questions when she wakes up, just to make sure there is not any underlying problems."

"Can we see her now?" Elsa asked feeling impatient.

"Yes. I will be back sometime in the next two days just to check on her." With that the doctor and the assistant took their leave.

Elsa took a deep breath as she thought through all the information the doctor had told her. Taking another deep breath, she took the knob and turned it. Pushing the door open, she slowly walks to her sister's bedside, faintly aware of Kristoff and Olaf following behind her.

Anna was lying on her back, there was a heavy bandage wrapped around her head, and there was also a bandage wrapped just as heavily on her arm. Now that Anna was all cleaned up, she notices that there were other scratches on her other arm and some on her face as well. Elsa gently reaches and squeezes her one good hand, "Oh Anna…" she sighs.

Kristoff nudges Olaf, "We are going to go."

"But I want to stay-" Kristoff nudges the snowman and lets out a small cough sound. Olaf looks back at Elsa who does not seem to be paying attention to them. She is just looking mournfully at her sister, "Oh. Right." Going over to the bed he gently gives Anna a rather awkward hug, "Feel better Anna." He whispered.

Kristoff goes over to the bed once Olaf is done saying his goodbyes. Leaning over he gently places a kiss on her cheek, "Feel better soon." Looking at Elsa he places a hand on her shoulder. Elsa looks up at him with unshed tears, "She will be fine. Both of you will be fine." He left with Olaf in tow before she could respond. The door closed with a soft click leaving Elsa alone with her unconscious sister.


	10. Chapter 10

**Shattered Soul**

The first thing Anna feels is pain. Not just the emotional turmoil that she had experienced, but physical pain. The sunlight is bright against her closed eyelids and she groans as she tries to rub them, but finds that she is unable to move both of her hands. Struggling for a few minutes, she finally manages to open her eyes. Taking in her surroundings, she realizes that she is in her room and looking to her one arm, she realizes that it is heavily bandaged up a bit pass her elbow and the other is being held hostage by her sister. Elsa? Anna questions seeing that her older sister is sleeping on her stomach (which explains why her stomach feels like there is a weight on it) while holding her hand in a rather uncomfortable position as she is hunched over.

Gently she manages to get her hand free from Elsa's tight, yet gentle, grip. She brings her hand up to her head and also feels the bandage, but yet she is confused. How did she get back to Arendelle? Looking at her sister again, she tried to sit up more, gently as to not wake Elsa, but hisses in pain. Finally managing to sit up, she looks around again still confused, "Your highness?" Anna swings her gaze to look at the door and sees Kai standing in relief at the open door way with a small tray in his hands, "So glad you are awake!"

Anna shushes him and points to Elsa, who is still sleeping, "Hi." Anna manages to say, although her throat is dry and voice is raspy. Kai goes over to her and hands her a glass of water, which Anna chugs down, "Thanks." She whispers so not to wake her sister.

"You are most welcome." Kai says standing next to her bedside and opens the cover on the bowl to reveal hot soup, "Chicken Noodle soup for lunch."

"Lunch?" Anna questions, "How long have I been out? When did I get back to Arendelle?"

Kai frowns and says thoughtfully, "Well you got back to Arendelle yesterday and have been asleep for a good part of the day."

Anna nodded, but the movement made her slightly dizzy. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back, she re-opened them and took a deep breath, "So I made it out of the woods with Pharis?"

Kai shook his head, "Queen Elsa, Master Kristoff, and Olaf went after you. They brought you home." Then digging in his pocket, he produced an envelope, "Here. I was meant to give this to your sister if you were still asleep, but seeing that you are awake it is for you. It's from Master Kristoff."

Anna took it and placed it of the bed. She managed to open the envelope with one her one useful hand and produced the paper. Quickly reading it over she sighed and placed it down, "He had to go back to the mountains. Apparently the men need his help."

There was silence as Kai nodded and regarded the Princess with a calculating look, "They were worried sick you know. Your sister mainly." He finally said after a few minutes.

Anna sighed heavily and looked down at her sleeping sister, "I know."

"Pardon me, but I do not think you do." He motioned to another chair and Anna shrugged. Taking it, he placed it next to her bed, "May I speak freely?"

Anna smiled, "Please, didn't you always speak freely to me when I was younger and more of a handful before this?"

Kai smiled back, "I suppose I did." But then he schooled his features as he continued, "You really did a reckless and stupid thing."

Anna smirked, "I do reckless and stupid things all the time."

"But this is up there with the other three times. The first time when you ran away, the second time was going after your sister on a dangerous trip, and this is the third time." Kai said unamused.

Anna looked away and down at her sister, "Technically no one stopped me from going after her."

"True, I will give you that, but it was still stupid."

"No one came after me or stopped me." Anna pointed out again.

Kai frowned, "Prince Hans did. He tried to stop you, but then he did go to the North Mountain after Pharis came home without you."

Anna scowled darkly into the corner of the room as the memories played again of the moment in her head, "Yea only to attack my sister and try to kill her…and then me when Kristoff brought me home...and then he tried to kill Elsa on the fjord."

"True, but he did bring her back alive." Kai pointed out gently as Anna looked back at him sharply as if to reprimand him. He held up a hand to prevent her from speaking, "What I am saying is you are just like your sister. You keep things bottled up until it eventually explodes and then you run away from your problems."

Anna deflates and looks down, "I know. It's just that…I don't know. After the Thaw, things were going great. I had Elsa back, I had Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. I had everything I dreamed of and more. However when Elsa started going back to work with the queen duties and Kristoff going back to work in the mountain, taking Olaf with him…I just…it was like…oh man." Anna sighed defeated as she fell back into the pillows, while wincing.

Kai sighed and picked up the soup and started feeding her while speaking softly, "It was like déjà vu. Your fears started returning and you didn't know how to prevent everything from spiraling again."

Anna ate the soup that was given, once she swallowed she motioned for her cup. He handed it to her and when she was done taking the gulp she needed, she spoke, "Yes. It was like I saw everything happening again. I started to not being able to sleep and began to wonder if everything that happened was a dream." She looked at Elsa, who was still asleep, "She must be really exhausted. I do not remember her sleeping this deeply."

Kai looked to the young monarch, but he sensed something was slightly off. It is odd for Elsa to be sleeping this deeply, no matter how tired and exhausted she was, "Yes, she and Kristoff left during the night, nearly two hours after recalling the search party when she realized you left the city."

Anna felt the guilt bubbling up again in her stomach and shook her head when Kai offered another spoonful of soup, "No. I can't eat anymore right now."

"But you haven't eaten since-"

"I just can't right now." Anna spoke with her voice sounding defeated, "Anyway I eventually remembered the accident and that is when everything clicked for me. The whispering, Mama and Papa looking grim and defeated, Elsa looking like she aged fifty years when she was younger, and pretty much everyone leaving. I was just so mad at Mama, Papa, and Elsa for not telling me or talking to me. I really did not mean to unload like that, but there was really no other outlet…especially after the match with Leon."

"At the same time though, you did warn her that you didn't want to talk." Kai pointed out.

"I know, but it was still no excuse. Master Malone taught me better than let anger cloud my judgment…that was another thing, I wielded that practice sword in anger." Anna said with venom in her voice.

"Well it was not Infinity so that was good." Kai said trying to lighten the mood as he referred to the name of Anna's sword that Malone had given her before his retirement.

It worked because Anna grinned a bit, "Yea that would have been bad. Shepard would not have been happy." Then looking at herself she said, "I bet he wasn't happy to see me like this."

"No one was. You were in a pretty bad shape when they brought you home." Kai said grimly, "Kristoff said you were feverish and muttering all the way back to Arendelle."

"Muttering?"

"Yes, Kristoff said you talked to them like they were your parents." Kai explained as he recalled the conversation with Kristoff before he left for work with Olaf again. He and Gerda had requested that Kristoff tell them how they found Anna and what happened on the way back to Arendelle.

Anna's eyes furrowed together as she tried to remember. It was then that she saw brief flashes of her nightmare. She remembered hearing Malone's voice, then she remembered seeing the argument which led up to her never knocking on Elsa's door again, and then her mind tortured her with other nightmare memories as well, "Oh no…" she groaned out.

Kai looked sorry for her and stood up from his chair, "Why don't you go back to sleep? I am sure there is time to talk more about this when you are feeling better."

Anna nodded and took a deep breath while closing her eyes, "Yea I am sure you are right…like always."

Kai smirked as Anna's breathing evened out, "If only you listened to me more." He says and then looked at Elsa again. He waited until Anna once again fell right back into a deep sleep, where nothing will wake her up. Then after a few brief moments he said softly, "She is out again."

Elsa stirred and sat up. Rolling her head in a circle, she heard her neck crack, and then she stretched out her arms while also hearing her shoulders crack. Feeling really stiff she says, "Not one of my finer sleeping arrangements I will admit." She arched her back and then heard the snapping sound again.

"No, it really isn't." Kai agreed wincing as he heard all her joints cracking and popping.

"How did you know I was faking it?" Elsa asked, "Anna did not have a clue, so how did you?"

Kai smirked, "You two really like underestimating me a lot it seems. Anna has been known for sleeping like the dead on any day; whether she is sick or not. You on the other hand sleep really lightly. Besides that position wasn't too comfortable, and of course you would never really sleep until you knew Anna was ok."

Elsa blushed and looked away muttering something that sounded like, "Know it all." Then sobering up she looked at Anna, "I did not realize-"

"Do not go starting that please. Both of you need to talk about this. The staff and I are always here to help of course, but this is something that no one, other than the two of you, can fix." Kai said cutting her off while he stood up to take his leave with the tray, "I already took the liberty of pushing all your appointments back a couple of days, so you can stay here with her."

"Thank you." Elsa said gratefully, "Oh and can you inform Kristoff and Olaf that Anna had woken up?"

"Master Kristoff and Olaf had to go back to work…he said that they will be back in a few days, however I will send a messenger with the message." Kai said from the door way, "I will also bring you back some lunch as well."

Elsa nodded again and Kai left the room and closed the door. Looking back at her sister, Elsa sighed as she reached out to move a lock of hair away from Anna's face, "I know that I have not always listened, but I really wished you would have said something sooner."

Pulling back Elsa stood up and walked around the room. This was the first time that she was in this room in years. There was little about the room that changed, however there was so much that was different. Gone were the toys and dolls that used to litter the shelves and childish art that clung to the walls. In their place was more sophisticated artwork and on those shelves were mounds of books and other paraphernalia. Going over to the one book shelf, she ran her fingers over the spines. There were romance novels, mystery novels, history books both on art and different countries, books on how to speak different languages, music books, and even a couple of books that were dedicated to performing different fighting techniques and battle strategies. Elsa made a mental note to question Anna later on why she had that.

She then wondered over to the other book shelf. There were more books and a few toys that managed to survive the time. Elsa smiled fondly as she noticed the two dolls sitting on the top shelf. One doll had red hair and a green dress and the other had blonde hair and a blue dress. Little Anna and Little Elsa, she thought as she recalled the good memories that were associated with them. Glancing over them she noticed that there was a paper sticking to the top shelf, "Cool stuff to Play with Elsa goes here." She read out loud softly. Reaching out she touched the paper and saw that there was an arrow drawn under the childish scrawl, "Oh Anna." She sighed looking back at the sleeping form of her sister.

Below the writing there were two small wooden play swords, different papers with maps and ideas written on them, a medium sized wooden box, and a brown book. Then on the lower, there were two black books with no title. Picking up the brown book, Elsa noticed that there was no title on it. Opening it up she saw different drawings that looked like lay outs. As she flipped through the book, she noticed that there would be occasional notes on the margins of the paper for each lay out drawing, and it wasn't long before she began to realize that these drawings were schematics for the castle. Closing the book, she added the mental note to her other one to ask Anna about it. Placing the book on the shelf, she looked down towards the lower shelf and picked up one of the black books. Again there was no title on the cover, so opening the front page, she saw written in a child's writing: Property of Anna, Princess of Arendelle. My Art and Music Book.

Elsa hummed in realization that this was what Anna had talked about in her delirious state. Closing the book she placed it on the shelf and then picked up the other one. Just like before, there was no title on the cover, so opening the cover on the first page was a child's writing: Property of Anna, Princess of Arendelle. There was no description of what this book was, just that it belonged to Anna. Curiosity peaked, Elsa turned to the next page and she froze (not literally) as she muttered out the first words to herself, "Dear Journal." Snapping the book closed, she placed it on the shelf.

Elsa cursed herself. She almost violated her sister's privacy by reading her private thoughts and deepest secrets. Going back over to the bed, she sat down in the chair that Kai had previously occupied and looked at her sister's slightly peaceful face. As she kept watch over Anna, she couldn't help but think back to the conversation that Kai had with her. Apparently Anna had ran away three times: this time, the previous time before that was to go to the North Mountain, and then there was one other time before that…Elsa looked back towards the shelf. It was like the book was calling to her.

She wanted to help her sister, but didn't know how. She wanted to talk to Anna about their problems, but didn't know how. She knew based on the delirious conversation that she had in the sleigh, Anna had wanted to leave. No it was not a matter of want, but a matter of needed to leave. Biting her lip she hesitantly looked at Anna again and got up slowly and carefully. Going back to the shelf, she picked up the black book. It would contain all of Anna's experiences, secrets, and fears. It would help her get to know her sister more, and surely provide the answers about how to help…if she knew all that Anna went through during the isolation, then maybe it would help Elsa relate to Anna better. Just one look, Elsa thought, I wouldn't read _**everything**_…just a few bits about the isolation…that's all.

Suddenly she heard a heavy sigh and jumped, almost throwing the book to the ground. Thankfully no ice or snow appeared, as she looked at Anna. However she wasn't awake and breathing out a sigh of her own, Elsa opened the book again. She flipped through it, and saw that Anna had indeed written a lot in the book…heaving out a sigh Elsa closed it again. Was she really going to risk the already fragile bond that she had with Anna? Placing the book down again, she decided to pick up the other one. Perhaps looking at the art and music book was a better idea. After all Anna had told their 'mother', that there was a song for Elsa in there...and music and art was a way looking into one's soul without looking at the person's eyes. However again that did not feel right either.

"What should I do?" Elsa asked softly into the room as she once again started feeling hopeless. She looked down to the book in her hand, and almost as if on autopilot, she re-opened it and turned to the first page.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shattered Soul**

A shattered soul, Elsa thought bitterly as she stared at some of the artwork that was later created by her younger sister during the years of isolation. Elsa had started looking through the book after Kai had brought her some food to eat, but now she is regretting eating, because what she was doing (and looking at) made her sick with guilt. It was clear that these pictures were private and never meant to see the light of day, at least not unless Anna had intended on showing specific pieces. The more Elsa paged through the drawings, the sadder and angrier she became at not only herself, but their parents as well. They had indirectly turned Anna, who had a soul that was bright, happy, and full of warmth into something slightly twisted and dark. This one picture in particular was slightly haunting to Elsa as she looked at it.

There was a full moon, and against the moon was a silhouette a dark angel sitting on stone steps. In the background was a city that Elsa assumed was Arendelle. The angel looked like she was in mourning as she sat hunched over in apparent grief. Elsa turned the page and saw writing on the back of the page. The penmanship was definitely in Anna's hand and (if Elsa had to guess) was written around the time Anna had stopped knocking when she was ten years old, "Everything is falling apart," Elsa read softly as if she heard Anna's young voice in her head, "I officially lost my protector. I am lost in this world and feel so alone now more than ever."

Elsa swallowed, not able to read on. She turned a couple of pages, and became a bit more relieved when she saw the drawings were at least becoming at least neutral in feelings and at least a bit happy. After a couple of pages, she came across a list of needed paint colors and some references of portraits. Curiosity peaking, she turned the page and was astounded. It was a family portrait of the four of them. Elsa was astounded, because if she had not known any better she would have guessed that they had actually stood there as someone else painted them.

However unlike the formal paintings done for the royal family, this painting was informal. Elsa noticed that she and Anna were standing side by side smiling innocently while holding back their laughter. Elsa also felt tears coming on as she spotted their parents. Their mother and father were standing behind them, their father was smiling gently with a hand on her shoulder, while their mother was also smiling with a hand on Anna's head. It reminded Elsa of those rare moments where they would all gather as a family and go for walks before the gates were closed…before the accident.

Elsa continued to look at the painting fondly and noticed how Anna captured their youthful and carefree appearance. Even Elsa couldn't remember the last time she had seen their parents looking so carefree and youthful. She gently touched the paper and sighed mournfully. Turning the page she saw that there was writing, "To Mama and Papa, happy anniversary. I hope we can be like this again someday. Love Anna." Elsa read softly and sadly. Then she saw the date and gasped, "Oh no…" Elsa realized that Anna had drew this painting of hope the day after their parents set sail on the fateful voyage…their anniversary would have been the week they were due back…

The next few pages revealed much of the same drawings, filled with agony and hopelessness. Each paged turned was like a knife turning in Elsa's heart. Then unexpectedly a page fell out of the book. Oh no! I ripped a page! Elsa thought frantically as she bent over to pick it up, until she saw that it was not a page…it was an envelope. An envelope with her name on it. Elsa placed the book down on the desk and looked at it. Her name was written in Anna's hand of course, but other than that she was not sure if she should open it. But it did have her name on it…flipping it over she saw that the envelope was not sealed.

Elsa looked at Anna again to make she that she was still sleeping and decided to open the envelope. There were two papers that came out. The first paper was another painting, almost similar to the informal family portrait that was in the book. It made Elsa want to cry again, but she then looked at the second paper it was a letter, "Dear Elsa," Elsa whispered out and continued reading silently:

Today is your coronation day. Congratulations! I know that this is not the way you (or rather we), had hoped you would become Queen, but still I know Mama and Papa would be proud. They would be proud to have a dedicated ruler, such as yourself, watching over Arendelle. I was going to give a similar drawing to Mama and Papa in hopes that one day-well never mind. I hope we can be like this someday, but in case we can't know that I am always here and so are they.

"Love Anna…" Elsa whispered out. I wonder why she never gave this to me, Elsa thought as she placed the letter and the drawing back in the envelope, then picks up the book to place it back inside. Sighing she debated on whether or not to continue paging, but her hand was already flipping through the papers, however the rest of the pages were blank until she came across one that was had writing in the middle of the page, "Lyrics."

Elsa recalled what Anna had said before. That she wrote her own songs and music when their mother began to teach her the piano. Wondering what she was going to find, Elsa took a deep breath and flipped the page. Tilting her head to the side, Elsa read through some of the compositions and began to frown. Some were really sad and depressing, but then slowly she began to smile again as some became happy. However that feeling did not last very long because as suddenly as there was happiness, there were others that were dark. She noticed that some were even just music notes on the page, and there was even one that was crossed out so much that it was just major ink blots on the page. Elsa was perplexed.

Since she never took a music class, she knew next to nothing what each note meant. Where these happy melodies or were they sad and depressing melodies? They did not have titles on them, so she kept paging, but then she came across one melody with a title, "Elsa's lullaby." She whispered and again there were only music notes. Where they happy or sad? But if it was a lullaby then it has to be peaceful and happy right?

Turning the page she saw something written on the back of the music sheet. There were words that she did not really understand what there meaning was, and even a written note, "Revised song for Elsa's original song. Reason: just didn't seem to fit the situation in which I originally wrote it. Besides…Elsa deserves the best." Elsa read to herself. Turning back she looked at it again and then realized that the page before with the major ink blots was probably the original composition.

"Elsa…" Anna spoke suddenly.

Elsa jumped off the chair and puffs of snow appeared as she quickly placed the book on the shelf, "Anna I wasn't doing-" She spun around to see Anna still sleeping, but her face was not as peaceful as before, "Anna?"

Going over to the bed she sat down next to Anna as Anna continued speaking, "Struck heart…was wrong…" Anna turned her head over, but winced and then proceeded to shiver.

Elsa was extremely confused and placed a hand on Anna's shoulder (the one not injured) and gently shook it, "Anna? Sunshine?" She called as she tried to wake her sister.

However Anna did not respond to her and instead said, "You said you did…" There was a pause and then she growled dangerously, "You're no match for Elsa." Elsa withdrew her hand back and listened closely. Anna turned her head back over and muttered again, "Kristoff…" She turned her head again, "Elsa? NO!" She flung her hand up and nearly slapped Elsa in the face, but Elsa was so startled that when she moved out of the way, she fell off the bed.

Then suddenly Anna flung herself forward too gasping as if she ran a mile at her fastest pace. Then she inhaled sharply in pain at the sudden movement, "GAH!" she wrapped her good arm around her stomach and was wheezing in pain.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled and went to her sister to help her, "Its ok. Just lay back." She instructed as she guided her sister to lay down against the pillows.

Anna was huffing and puffing. She did not know what just happened. She remembered falling asleep, but then she went into the void again…however she was not alone this time, but her parents were not there…instead there was Hans. He made her relive the whole thing: from the time of the accident to the events that led up to the Freeze. Everything that happened. Everything that had occurred…he was right. It was all her fault. She pushed her sister. She did not know when to stop, "Anna breathe. Breathe Anna."

Anna clutched her chest and was heaving. Her breathing became rampant and she did not realize that she was crying. Elsa was becoming scared, but was amazingly staying in control of her powers as she tried to coach her little sister, "Come on Anna. You are ok. Breathe sunshine. In two three, out two three. Come on focus on me. In and out. In and out." Anna swallowed in gulps, trying to follow her sister's instructions, "That's it, you got this. In and out. In and out. There we go."

Anna regained control of her breathing and forced herself to relax, she closed her eyes and took deeper breaths. However seeing those images and those feelings of hopelessness and emptiness made her snap them open again. Although it did not send her into a panic again, she still forced herself to count her breaths, "Elsa?"

"I am here." Elsa said watching Anna closely in case she went into a panic again, "Want to talk about it? What happened?"

Anna shook her head slowly as she remembered what happened when she was talking to Kai and moved her head too quickly, "No. If it is all the same to you, I'd rather not."

Elsa wanted to push the subject. She knew that she had to otherwise they might have another row, but seeing Anna's still panicked look, she allowed the matter to drop…for now, "How are you feeling?"

Anna gave her a deadpanned look, "Just great. In fact I feel like a million bucks."

"No need for the sarcasm." Elsa stated in just the same deadpanned tone.

Anna winced, but not in pain, "Sorry. Default mechanism. Truthfully? I am in pain. My head feels like Sven trampled on me a million and two times, and my shoulder down to my arm feels like it is on fire."

Elsa frowned and looked to the dresser where she had placed the ointments and the bottles. Going over to them she takes the spoon that is next to them and picks up the clear bottle, "Here this should help with the pain."

Anna eyes the bottle suspiciously, "Where did you get that?"

"The magical medicine fairy gave it to me." Elsa said sarcastically. Then she said seriously to give her the correct response, "Doctor Shepard gave them to me to give to you. He said it should help suppress the pain without putting you to sleep."

"Ok yeesh…no need for the sarcasm." Anna said crossing her arms, but wincing in the process.

"Open up." Elsa ordered while ignoring the jibe and pouring a bit of the liquid on the spoon.

Anna opened her mouth and took the medicine, but as soon as it hit her tongue. She started gagging. Finally after a few minutes she managed to swallow the vile stuff, "YUCK!" She recoiled with disgust on her face, "Gah! Bleh!" She shivered in revulsion, "Gross! Are you kidding me?! The guy has a doctorate in medicine, but can't make the stuff taste good?! I'd rather eat broccoli!"

"Oh come on. Aren't you being too dramatic?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Anna gave her a look, "Hello! Didn't you just hear me say that I, Princess Anna of Arendelle, would rather eat _**broccoli**_ than take this?!" Elsa was still giving her a look, "You taste it! Go on! I dare you!" Anna challenged.

"Fine." Elsa said pouring herself a spoonful. However now that she smelled the liquid, she was unsure. But a dare was a dare, so she took the medicine. As soon as the medicine touched her tongue, she began to gag as well. She placed the bottle and spoon on the bedside table and made all different kinds of hand gestures. Going to the window she was about to spit it out when, "No. Swallow it!" Anna called over, "Come on. You said it wasn't that bad remember?"

Elsa gave her a 'really?' look, but threw her head back and gulped. Shivering in revulsion, she started with, "Gah! Bleh! Yuck!" And other noises that a Queen shouldn't be making, "Really? Oh boy Anna I feel so sorry for you." She gave one last shiver in disgust.

Anna sniffed, "Told you so."

The two looked at one another and broke out laughing. They laughed really hard at what had just happened, Elsa not even holding back as she gripped her stomach and collapsed next to her sister on the bed. Anna was laughing, but wheezing in pain as she too gripped her stomach, "Ok. Ok. I still hurt…very much hurt. Ha!"

"I know…I am sorry, but I can't…Ha ha!" Elsa gasped out, "Your face when you took that…ha ha!"

"Oh please, you going over to the window to spit it out! Ha ha!" Anna managed to get out, "What-what if-ha ha! What if someone was sitting in that area and you spit it out? Ha ha! Can you imagine their face?"

The two continued laughing, but then finally sobered up. Elsa was careful as she sat up, back to her sitting position to look at Anna's now red face, and the laughing tears that were still rolling down her cheeks. Elsa whipped her own face, and sighed. They shared a look, one that was not filled with merriment. It was bitter sweet, as if they were both counting down to when the next blow up would occur, "You really scared me." Elsa said as she touched a lock of hair on her sister's head.

Anna touched Elsa's hand and pushed it away from her. Looking away she muttered out, "I know. I am sorry."

"Why though?" Elsa asked mournfully.

"Why what?" Anna asked closing her eyes as those thoughts that plague her most recent nightmare came back: _spare, useless, failure, if only there was someone out there who loved you_…

"Run? Not coming to talk to me? Anna…" Elsa gently grabbed Anna's chin and forced her sister to look at her, "Please. The more we avoid this, the worse it is going to get. Trust me I know…"

"How?" Anna asked pulling away from her sister. Sitting up a bit more, she looked at Elsa again, "How do you know?"

"Because I understand. I avoided my powers, and you taught me that what I was doing…what mother and father told me to do was wrong." She explained softly, "I know I wasn't always there, but I am now." Looking away this time, Elsa continued, "I am also sorry for saying what I said in the dining room. I am the last one who should have been complaining. You were right to blow up at me."

"No," Anna said this time reaching out for her sister, "I wasn't."

"But you warned me that you didn't want to talk. You warned me-"

"I know I warned you, but I should have had better control of my temper. Master Malone taught me better…I should have learned what the price of impulsiveness is from the last two…no wait, three times." Anna looked away feeling ashamed.

"Three times?"

"The accident the first time, causing you to freeze the kingdom, and then causing your panic attack at the ice palace. Is that three? Yes it is." Anna said listing the reasons on her good hand.

Elsa shook her head, "None of that was your fault…not directly at least. You cannot take all the blame for that." Anna pushed herself up further and tried to get out of bed, "Whoa! Hey what are you doing?" Elsa asked trying to force Anna back down.

"Getting up." Anna said struggling.

"No. You are not getting up. You need to rest." Elsa stated firmly.

"No I need to move, please…I cannot stay in bed and talk about this." Anna explained. Elsa frowned disapprovingly, "Look I know we need to talk, but I cannot do it here." Anna stated matching Elsa's stare.

"Why? What's wrong with talking in your room?" Elsa asked not about to let Anna just get up anytime soon.

"Fine. I feel trapped. Cornered. Caged. OK? That good enough?" Anna asked in defiance. This did not placate Elsa however. Anna sighed and took a deep breath, "Look I will make you a deal. We go where I want to go to talk, and immediately afterwards, I come back to the room. No complaints or hassle."

Elsa knew that this was not a good idea. Anna was still in mass amounts of pain, despite the medicine suppressing it. However they did need to talk. They needed this, and if this is what it was going to take, then so be it, "Ok fine. But we come right back here. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" Anna saluted, "Now help me up."

Elsa sighed and gently she helped Anna out of bed. However once she realized her, Anna began to shake. Elsa was ready to grab her, but Anna held a hand up to stop her, "No wait a second…just give me a minute."

"Anna maybe we should-"

"No. I am good." Anna said panting at the amount of energy it was taking to just do this.

Elsa groaned internally, somehow this is not going to work. But she knew (and experienced) how prideful her sister could be, so she waved her hands and an ice staff appeared, "Here use this if you are not going to let me support you at least."

Anna took it and was glad she managed to have something help support her weight, "Thank you. Now let's go. Oh and grab that book you were reading."

"Book? What book? I wasn't reading any book." Elsa said quickly and guiltily.

"You are a bad liar. Besides I know my room and shelves are not neat and pristine as yours, however I do know where I placed things and that book is on the wrong shelf." Anna stated as she motioned a bit to the shelf.

Sure enough, Elsa realized in her fright she placed the art and music book on the wrong shelf. Smiling sheepishly, she went over and grabbed it, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to pry, but I-"

"It's ok. Really. I am not mad…" Anna said offhandedly as she struggled to make it to the door, "Eh…you didn't read the other one though right?" She asked hesitantly.

"No, I swear. As soon as I saw it was your journal I put it back." Elsa said quickly.

Anna nodded and then they started walking, rather slowly, down the hall. Each of the servants greeting Anna with mass relief and earning a few stares and whispers, "Sheesh, are we famous or something? I mean more famous than usual?" Anna asked as they made it to the stairs.

"They heard…well everyone including the city, heard we had a disagreement. Besides they all saw your fight with the admiral remember?" Elsa asked, wondering if she was experiencing some memory repression from the head trauma that Shepard mentioned.

"Oh I get it." Anna said sadly: _brings shame to the family, why can't you be like Elsa, disappointment_. Shut up! Anna yelled inside her head.

Elsa saw Anna's facial expression darken and then winced as she slowly made her way down the stairs, "Are you sure-?"

"Yes I am. Besides we are not going far." Anna said panting from exhaustion.

Elsa nodded, "So where are we going?"

"Music room." Anna said as they made it down the stairs and turned to go down another hallway.

"But no one has been in there since…well…"

"No I have. I maintain it myself." Anna stated as she paused to catch her breath. She was in more serious shape than she thought. Not even Malone pushed me this hard after training, she thought.

Elsa could tell that Anna really was not physically up for this. In fact she should just throw Anna over her shoulder and drag her back upstairs, but knew that was not a good idea. Besides Anna did agree to return to bed after they were done talking, "You did?"

"Of course. I do not let anyone touch anything. I took care of keeping the instruments tuned and the room dust free." Anna said proudly as they continued to make their way. Coming to the door, Anna opened it and let Elsa inside first. Elsa sighed as she entered and Anna closed the door, hoping this is the final confrontation and they would finally be able to move on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Shattered Soul**

Elsa was still standing and looking around the room, lost in her thoughts. Everything in this room was different than she had last remembered being in it. Of course the last time she was in the room was when she was about ten, before everything completely spiraled out of control and she would not let her parents anywhere near her. The room was the epitome of tranquility; the complete opposite of what Anna was in Elsa's mind. In the middle of the room sat their mother's black ebony grand piano, still shiny as Elsa remembered that she could possibly see her reflection in the color. Elsa took a tentative step more inside, still not able to register how much this room had changed.

Straight forward was a large picture window to allow natural light to flow freely into the room, with the curtains hanging off to the side so that Elsa had almost the perfect view of Arendelle with the crisp blue sky and the sun just starting its movement to the west. Then to the left was a wall that was covered in paintings. Elsa walked over to the wall and allowed her eyes to wander over the creations. They were mainly of different landscapes and sceneries, such as the view she had of Arendelle from this very room. Others were of the ships in the fjord, and some of the palace, "Mama had let me hang my paintings in the room when I started taking art classes." Elsa jumped, not realizing that Anna had gotten up from the bench to come over to her.

"You painted these?" Elsa asked amazed at her sister's talent. Of course she had seen the book, but still…these were just…no words could describe how amazingly talented her sister was.

"Yup…" Anna trailed off as she limped after her sister when Elsa began to move down the line.

There were more paintings this time of people and animals. There was even one of Elsa sitting in the library curled up in one of the chairs by the fire place reading a book. Elsa figured she must have looked either twelve or thirteen by the look of her profile in the painting, "I hope you don't mind." Anna said hesitantly as Elsa paused to give the painting a questioning look, "I happened to be in the library one day. I was looking for a book on proper horse care, because I had managed to save Pharis; anyway I saw you and…well I almost forgotten what you looked like…I mean…I didn't, but-"

Elsa turned to her sister and grabbed her hand. Anna looked at her in slight shock as Elsa said, "It looks wonderful. I am really flattered also thankful that you managed to capture my good side."

Anna smirked and laughed as Elsa joined in, "Well I guess I shouldn't be afraid to show you this one then." Anna led Elsa to the furthest painting that was covered by a cloth, "I really wanted to give you this. I painted it a couple days after the Thaw…when you told me about your ice palace and how you kind of missed it…however I didn't exactly care for the way it turned out, but I didn't really want to get rid of it…you know, so I could have something as a reference of what not to do type deal…"

Elsa looked at her sister curiously as Anna motioned to her to remove the cloth. Elsa looked back at it and gently removed it only to gasp. It was a painting of the magnificent ice palace and it was painted in a way that it seemed to have a glowing effect to it that it seemed to almost pop out of the frame. In fact Elsa almost reached out to touch it, "Anna...I really do not know what to say…why would you not want me to see this? Or show this off to people?"

Anna shrugged as she moved away, "I told you there was something that seemed to be missing from it, but I cannot figure out what. I wanted it to be perfect for you…"

"Just like the portrait you drew as my coronation gift?" Elsa asked softly. The reason why she asked was because Anna already knew that Elsa had looked through the book.

Anna winced in memory of that day, her nightmare still fresh and vivid in her mind. Then she sighed as she limped over to the hutch at the one corner of the room, "Well no. I had every intention of giving that to you. However certain events played out and well…" Anna made a hand motion as she opened a drawer.

Elsa took this time to look around the room some more. The other wall had shelves with different books and papers on it and next to the shelves was a guitar that was hanging from hooks, "You play that too?" Elsa asked as Anna limped back over to her with her good hand clenched in a fist.

"Eh, I was in the process of teaching myself…after the news came…" Anna explained vaguely, "I couldn't really stand the piano for a bit after that, although since you saw the lyrics I still wrote a bit."

Elsa nodded and allowed Anna to lead her over to the bench where they both sat down. Anna then held out her hand and gave Elsa a chocolate, "I keep a little stash in the hutch." Anna said as Elsa gave her a look as she slowly unwrapped it.

"Mama never used to let us eat in here…" Elsa trailed off as she watched Anna struggle a bit to unwrap hers one handed.

Anna frowned as she concentrated on the wrapper, "I remember. She would actually search us before allowing us in the room." Anna then smiled in triumph as she managed to unwrap the sweet morsel, "Got it!" Elsa smiled and they gave each other a look and then at the same time plopped it in their mouths, each letting out a simultaneous moan of delight.

There was a moment of tranquil silence as they regarded each other. Then almost immediately the atmosphere became somber and slightly tense. They knew that this was it and that they needed to talk and that was when Anna spoke up, "So…ah…how did you want to do this?"

"Do what?" Elsa spoke hesitantly.

"Well I brought us here to talk…but how did you want to do that, so we do not have another row?" Anna asked as she lifted the lid on the piano to reveal the ivory and black keys.

Elsa watched as Anna one handed did some scales, the piano letting out a soft, but relaxing melody, "I do not know." Elsa muttered out, trying not to disturb the melody.

Anna continued to play the scales with her hand, wishing she was able to use the other one. It was then she looked at Elsa's face and smiled, "You know anything about music?"

Elsa shook her head, "No, remember I told you that I never took the lessons."

Anna's face turned to a frown…there went one idea she had. Although, she knew that this could not drag on any longer, besides in order to solve a problem, one must be willing to admit that there is a problem…right? "Well let's be honest with each other then," Anna said after a minute as she sighed, "I do not want to talk about what happened, and neither do you I am guessing."

Elsa bit her lip, as much as she wanted to deny Anna's assuming words, she couldn't. It was true, rationally she knew that they had to talk…just like everyone was telling her: the more this silence dragged…this pretending that the last thirteen years never happened, it was only making things worse. However emotionally, she did not want to broach the subject for fear. Fear of saying the wrong things again, fear of facing the mistakes that she caused, and fear of harming Anna again, "You are right." Elsa said eventually, "But we do have to work it out. There is no other way. I am sure you know that as well." Elsa recalled Anna's fever/delusional state in the sleigh.

Anna nodded slowly in agreement. Elsa was right and she knew that rationally they needed to talk as she had figured out before, however the fear of harming Elsa again was bearing so much weight on Anna's heart, "You are right, but if I am being honest, which I am, I do not want to broach the subject first by answering or asking the first question."

"And if I am being honest, which I am as well, neither do I." Elsa said slowly, cursing her cowardice. She was supposed to be the older sister, she was suppose know how to handle this type of thing…she was even Queen for god's sake! Was she not trained to handle anything and everything that came at her?!

Anna was in more or less the same boat. While she was not trained as specifically for the role of queen, she was trained in another form…a form of a different leader. It was true when she mentioned to Elsa that as far as Anna knew, their parents never found out that she was training with Malone, but she really meant **physically** training with the late admiral. However there was a different area that Anna was training for, one that she and the current admiral made a permanent contract with the King before their fateful journey, one that Elsa does not know about…at least not yet. Anyway, she should know how to handle conflict! She was trained to handle anything and everything that came her way, whether physically or mentally! So why was this so difficult?!

As both sisters were in their own mental turmoil, slowly the answers started to form in their minds and once those answers were solidified, they looked at one another with a sad, pity, and guilt ridden expression that read that they were at a stalemate. Neither of them wanted to speak first, because that meant that it would make the situation so much realer. It would mean admitting every fault, every mistake, every action, and every ounce of pain. Also to make matters worse, the two people that they needed to talk to the most were not there with them. Elsa, of course, knew that she was just as at fault as their parents, and Anna was no longer as mad and upset as she had been due to her own conclusions on the matter, however they both wish that their parents were actually here with them…to explain, to comfort, and to alleviate the stress that had been needlessly forced upon them.

"I have an idea!" Elsa and Anna spoke at the same time. They then looked at each other, "Wait what?"

Shaking their heads, Anna beat Elsa to the punch and suggested, "We flip a coin!"

"That was my idea!" Elsa exclaimed as she crossed her arms in a pout.

"Well you know what they say: great minds think alike." Anna said giggling a bit at her older sister's expression.

Elsa muttered something and created an ice coin, showing the two sides to Anna, she said, "The picture of father is obviously heads, and the tails side is the crocus."

"How do I know you are not going to change the coin in mid flip?" Anna asked suspiciously.

"Do I look like I would do that? That would be immature and dishonest." Elsa said feeling insulted.

"Well ok fine you would not do something dishonest…intentionally." Anna pointed out, "However what was with that pout thing you did before…wouldn't some people classify that 'immature'?" She made the air quotes around the word to emphasize the point.

"Are we doing this or what? Because we can go back to your room where you are supposed to be at." Elsa stated dodging the question and remark, although she was hoping that Anna would call it a day and go back to the room.

The reality of the situation was drawing nearer, and Anna really did want to go back to bed. Her body was howling with pain and she knew she was pushing her limits, however she was and never will be a quitter. She was done running so she said, "Let's do this. I call heads."

"That leaves me with tails." Elsa sighed out. Closing her eyes she got the coin ready to flip, "1."

"2." Anna said as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"3." Elsa flicked the coin in the air.

Time seemed to come to a standstill as it flipped in the air and made its descent. Then when it hit the floor, the sound was almost deafening to the sisters even though in reality it was a soft ping. It then proceeded to roll around for a couple of seconds, although it seemed like it was for a couple of hours. Anna and Elsa did not know what to hope for because whoever won got to ask the first question, while whoever lost had to answer it, although neither of them wanted to win for fear of hurting the others' feelings or getting into another row. Then to them the coin leaned to one side slowly before finally falling on the floor. They looked at each other and then down to see that it was heads side up, "I guess I ask the first question." Anna said slowly.

"I guess I answer the first question." Elsa responded as she picked the coin up and willed it a way so that it was no longer there in existence, "But first I have another idea." Elsa knew she was stalling a bit, however this was a legit idea.

Silently welcoming the stall, Anna asked, "Idea for what?"

"Rules so that way we could avoid a row." Elsa said, "Like even though you ask the first question, you cannot interrupt me when I am answering it. Like you have to wait until I am done explaining, before adding your input or own commentary."

Anna nodded thoughtfully, "That sounds good. No interruptions while the other person is speaking. How do we know it is time to move on to the next person?"

Elsa thought for a minute and said, "Well how about we until we come to a consensus. Like resolving one issue at a time. We do not move on until we are both satisfied."

"Ok sounds good."

"Ok. Anything you want to add?" Elsa asked wanting to make sure that they got started on the right foot.

Thinking for a moment, Anna said, "No one is allowed to run off, and to go with that none of the concealing and not feeling stuff. We stay until we get this sorted out, or unless we both agree that we need a change of scenery."

"In which case you going back to your room…to rest…"

"Right, I might agree with you on that one. But I am being serious about being honest with sharing our true feelings, it may hurt to hear the truth, but lying or hiding doesn't make it much better. Also the running away thing too. I am serious about that as well."

"Agreed." Elsa said firmly. They were in silence again looking at each other. After a minute or two, Elsa spoke up, "So you ready?"

"Yup, let's do this." Anna relented. She really did not want to do this, at least not right now. So many questions raged through her mind that she did not know what to ask first. It also did not help the fact that her nightmare with Hans being the tour guide into her darkest memories and fears were still playing rapidly as well. So as she tried to sort the questions out, she allowed her hand to play the piano, creating a soft melody.

As the soft melody filled the room, Elsa sighed choosing to wait patiently as Anna collected her thoughts. While the isolation years may have changed the way she saw her little sister, the young queen could detect the raging questions that must have been racing through Anna's mind like wild fire; but again she chose to remain quiet. The melody was almost hypnotic that Elsa almost forgot what was going on. It was like she was eight years old, sitting next to their mother, not her younger sister. However the state of ignorance bliss ended as the music came to a halt. Mentally shaking herself, Elsa just barely managed to catch Anna's question, "Was it your idea, or did father and mother force you into it?"

Elsa did not need clarification on the question, because she knew what Anna chose to do, start at the beginning and make the way forward. Elsa took a deep breath as the memory of that forced its' way into her mind's eye, "After we saw Grand Pabbie and he told us about my powers, it was father who made the decision." She waited to see if Anna was going to comment, but keeping true to their agreement Anna remained quiet and kept her focus onto Elsa's explanation, "You must understand, it was not meant to have lasted as long as it did. He…I guess he had planned to only close the gates and keep me isolated until I gained control."

There was silence as Anna took this in. Seeing that Elsa was giving her a chance to speak, Anna asked slowly as if trying to get clarification, "So he forced you to isolate yourself?"

Elsa did not know how to respond. All she heard in her head was what their father had explained to Pabbie: _We'll protect her. She can learn to control it. I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates. We'll reduce the staff. We will reduce her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone…including Anna. _In that regards, as she thought back on it, yes their father really did force her into isolation, but there was another side of it, "In the beginning yes, I guess you can say that he did. However I, along with mother, agreed that it was for the best. We couldn't risk having you or anyone else get hurt at the time. Like I said before, it was never meant to last as long as it did." That was the god's honest truth in Elsa's opinion. Besides she could not have all of Anna's anger or disappointment on to their parents. It just wouldn't be right, because it was not totally their fault. She felt the need to make sure Anna understood.

Anna nodded. It was just as she figured, it was never all of Elsa's fault. The main blame rested with their parents, however they were gone leaving Anna and Elsa to clean up the mess, "After a couple years though mother did try talking to myself and father about the isolation. She knew it was not working, but we were too stubborn and fill of fear to listen." Elsa continued as she looked away from Anna this time, "I knew how much it was hurting you when you came to knock on my door, but I really did just want to protect you. Can you understand that?" Elsa asked the last part looking at Anna again, regaining some form of eye contact.

Anna nodded, granted it was half-heartedly, "Yes I suppose I can."

"Are you sure? Remember we said we have to be honest and we are not moving on until we agree." Elsa stated.

Anna bit her lip and broke eye contact, "Rationally yes I understand. Emotionally is also a yes, I mean I would have done this so much differently, but yes I can kind of understand..."

"But?" Elsa asked seeing that Anna paused and was now not making eye contact.

"But I cannot help but to think that you all did not trust me." Anna said slowly still not looking at her older sister, "I cannot help but to think that you did not care what I was going through. Yes for you it definitely sucked, but at least you had people in the loop that knew what was going on. For me," Anna this time took a deep breath and looked at Elsa, "for me I was left in the dark. Not knowing or understanding why you wouldn't come out and play. Like one day we were having fun, and literally the next day I felt like I was being ostracized."

Elsa broke eye contact this time, "I am really sorry, but we did not know what else to do. Can you at least see why we had to do it? If you remember the accident, can you at least see how we came to the conclusion that we came to?"

Anna frowned, no she cannot see why it had to be the way it was. It did not make any sense in her mind, however she vaguely recalled her sister's panicked voice as she was jumping from mound to mound. She recalled Elsa's frantic yell for their parents to come help, she guessed in that retrospect, she could see why they came to the conclusion that maybe it was better, "Now that I think about it, yes I suppose I could. But I still believe that there could have been a better way."

"Oh most definitely." Elsa agreed quickly, "Knowing what I know now, there could have been a much better way. But Anna," Elsa reached out and touched Anna's hand, "it was never about trusting you. We did not trust my ability to control my powers. That is what it was about."

"But I still could have known." Anna retaliated quickly, granted her voice was not in anger, but in disappointment.

Elsa thought about it for a minute and recalled all the times her sister had gotten herself into trouble, would it have been easier if Anna knew? No, Elsa thought, it would not have been easier, "Anna if you would have known at five, would you really have been more careful?"

Anna thought about it and perhaps Elsa was right. Knowing how she was at five, perhaps it was for the better that she did not know, however, "Ok fine I will give you that. Maybe five wouldn't have been a good idea, but give me some credit at least. Ten or above I could have known. You all could have sat down and explained all this to me. I could have helped."

"And that is kind of the problem. You would have tried to help, and I know you always mean well, but your way of helping…isn't always the best." Elsa stated gently, trying not to sound condescending or lecturing.

Anna nodded along as the memory of the ice palace came to the forefront of her mind. How she tried to explain to Elsa that she was not alone anymore, how Elsa tried to tell her that she was not safe, how in the end she was the one ultimately getting hurt as unintentional as it was. Anna bit her lip, hesitant to speak. Finally after a few moments Anna sighed, "Yes I suppose I can be a bit pushy when it comes to certain issues." It was the truth since she had always pushed Elsa, "But on the other hand, those examples that we are both thinking of, in my defense, I was no longer use to the way your powers were, or rather are. At least if you guys would have sat me down and explained what was happening, I would have been able to recognize the signs and backed off."

"Touché," Elsa said in resignation. She too was brought back to the ice palace fiasco and remembered Anna's seemingly encouraging words. Of course if only Elsa had known then what she knew now, things (or rather a lot of things) would have been different. However, "The past is in the past. What's done is done. There can be no more what ifs, could haves, or even should haves."

"True." Anna said her voice also in resignation.

They sat in reflected silence for a bit. Taking in the words that they each have spoken. Anna's hand eventually found the piano keys once more, and she again started playing a soft melody. Elsa was trying to get her thoughts together for her turn, because since Anna started at the beginning, she was going to go right toward the middle. After a few more minutes, Elsa decided to break the hypnotic melody, "Is there anything else?"

Anna paused in her playing and thought. For that brief instance, she had her mind go blank as she mindlessly and listlessly played the piano, but now being brought back to the present reminded her of why they were here. Looking at her sister, Anna sighed, "No. Not now at least."

"So then my I take my turn? Are we clear on what you originally asked?" Elsa asked slowly and hesitantly.

Anna bit her lip again and closed her eyes. While she was still rather peeved, Elsa was right. The past was the past. No more worrying or questioning what could have been or should have been, "Yes."

Elsa watched Anna as she composed herself and said, "I will admit that I do have a lot of questions, but I want you to know something." Seeing Anna's questioning gaze, Elsa continued, "I wasn't really sleeping, when Kai came to your room earlier."

"You heard our conversation then." Anna said slowly as Elsa paused, unsure of how to continue.

"Yes."

Elsa couldn't detect anything from Anna's thoughtful gaze, "Should have known, I mean you never sleep in nor had that position have been comfortable." Anna eventually said.

"Wait you are not mad?" Elsa asked shocked.

"Nah, I mean I am honestly done being mad and upset. All I want now is understanding and closure. Which you do too right?" Anna asked rather unsure at the end.

Elsa nodded furiously, "Yes, I mean that is why we are talking about this right?" She asked this part unsurely as well, wondering what will come of this in the end. Would they be close? Or will this eventually tear them further apart?

"Right." Anna agreed.

However they both regarded each other with uneasy expressions. Finally Anna cleared her throat and said, "Well ask away. I am sure you want to know something from that conversation, since that is why you brought it up."

"Right. Well, he said you ran away three times. This time, before that was to bring me home, and then the time before that, which was your first time. What caused you to run that time?" Elsa asked slowly.

Anna's expression went from perplexed to guilt then to a light anger in a flash before Elsa's eyes. Anna then closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, then opening them again she said, "That story is going to take forever and a day to tell. There was too many factors that played a part to even pin-point the exact cause would be impossible."

"Anna…we said no hiding anything." Elsa said.

Anna sighed, "Well I guess we have time, but first do you have any other questions that you want answered first?"

Elsa looked at her sister, she did not know if Anna purposely asked this to avoid talking about the situation, or whether it was a really long story, but seeing that Anna was giving her a choice to ask something else, she decided there was another major question, "Well if you insist. That night we argued," Elsa saw Anna wince, "you called yourself 'the spare', and well you said some other things too…anyway where did you get an idea like that?"

Anna groaned internally, of course she would have to ask about that. However a deal was a deal and a rule was a rule, "Well there is another loaded question and in fact as fate would have it, it ties into the first question you asked. So I am just going to tell you the answer to the first question and then from that you will get the answer to the second question as well. It all started going downhill when you first told me to go away…"

_**A/N:**_

Yes I am ending the chapter here. I am thinking about doing a sequel to this story when this one is done. I want to have it done before school starts next week, but we shall see. I am kind of perplexed where I want to go with it, but I can tell you it involves Anna and Malone (hints are in the story as to the nature of their relationship and what Elsa found in Anna's room and in this chapter btw). The two ideas I have are:

1 A sort of prequel to this story that takes place during the isolation and how Anna got involved

2 A sequel with some sort of war starting (granted I think that has been done loads of time already, but I am curious about doing a story like that myself)

3 A combo of the two and pulling almost like a ONCE scenario (with the main story line and a flashback sequence, not a cross-over in any way, shape, or form)

Any who…tell me what you all think or if I should just end the story and not bother with a sequel/prequel. As always thank you all who are reviewing, following, and favoriting! You are all awesome!


	13. Chapter 13

**Shattered Soul**

"Everything started when you first told me to go away…" Anna began as she avoided looking at Elsa in the eye, "At first Mama and Papa told me you were sick. I believed it for a little while, however as they started creating more excuses and avoiding me I knew it was something more. It wasn't until I heard their argument that my suspicions were correct, but I am going off track. Anyway…"

Elsa waited patiently as Anna gathered her thoughts as to where she wanted this story to go. It was clear that Anna did not want to tell the story at all, but she knew that Anna was not one to go back on her word so she decided to encourage her sister a bit, "It's ok, take your time." Elsa personally congratulated herself on remaining composed and encouraging, while on the inside she was screaming. Screaming in guilt, screaming in shame, and screaming in anger at herself for causing her baby sister pain on the physical and emotional front.

Anna however did not seem to hear her as she thought back to those moments during that time. Taking a deep breath she chose to look at her older sister, who was giving her a patient smile. It reminded Anna of times when they were younger and Elsa was trying to teach her something, "When I turned ten things started to really take a turn. Mother and father had hardly spoken to me, and when they did it was because of something I had done wrong, and most of that was in my classes. It was not always like that though, I mean I always tried my best, most of the time our tutors said that I was rivaling you to certain degrees at the stuff I was learning when you were my age at the time. However it had eventually gotten to the point that I kind of stopped caring. Mother and Father practically ignored me, you wouldn't talk to me, and so I figured nothing really seemed to matter." At the last part, Anna looked away again; this time choosing to open the black book.

Elsa had to bite her tongue to prevent herself from making a remark. Truth was, Elsa always tried to keep in touch as to what Anna was up to, no matter how much it pained her. However most of the time, their parents were vague, so she had opted to make her inquiries to Kai or Gerda. They at least gave her some insight to certain extents, but most of the time being in the room made Elsa lose touch with the outside world, "I had become angry and tried all sorts of things to get their attention, but nothing worked, not even my low marks. It wasn't until one day I erupted at them. I started telling them off about everything during dinner one evening. You could think of this as a prelude to the first time I ran away."

"Where did you go?" Elsa asked softly, not realizing that she had spoken.

Anna sighed and answered anyway, "I hid in the guards' training area. I sometimes used to watch them train, and I noticed how therapeutic it looked. I would watch at how they would attack the training dummies in anger and then how happy they looked afterwards." She then directed her gaze out the grand windows in the late afternoon sky, "I had stolen one of their swords from the arena."

"Anna…" Elsa trailed off in anguish and disappointment. Anguish because now she was hearing everything that she had wondered the previous day and it was worse than she imagined. The disappointment was not meant to be directed at Anna (although stealing was wrong, in fact up there with marrying a man you just met in Elsa's book), it was meant to be directed at herself, and their parents for not paying closer attention to Anna, for abandoning her. For everything that happened in their childhood.

Anna kept her gaze away from Elsa. She had heard the tone of voice many times in her life, and right now she really did not want her sister's pity nor did she not want a lecture, but of course they agreed not to hide their emotions, "It wasn't that sharp, but it was still sharp enough that it could make marks on wood. I just…everything thing I was feeling just opened up at once and I started hacking away at a piece of wood. However I was not paying attention as to who was around because I thought I was alone." Anna chose to look at Elsa this time, and Elsa noticed a glassy watery look in her sister's eyes, "Malone found me and accidently startled me. He started to tell me off about the danger I was possessing to myself and others. I had dropped the sword when he snuck up on me, and as he was lecturing me I went to pick it up, I grabbed the wrong side by accident and didn't notice. It was only when my grip had tightened around the blade…" Anna paused as she looked at her one good hand. Raising it up, she showed it Elsa, "I cut my hand. It didn't need stitches though. Malone took care of it and when Mama and Papa found out, we said I scraped it. I thought for sure he was going to tell on me."

Elsa looked at the scar and gently touched Anna's hand. Anna flinched but did not pull away when Elsa's finger gently ran over the pale scar, "He really should have. I mean you could have gotten a lot worse…" Elsa eventually said, not knowing what else to say.

Anna pulled away from Elsa's grip, "Yea he said the same thing," she drawled out sheepishly, but smiled fondly at the memory of her mentor, "later when I asked him about it, he told me he saw something in me. He then also said that it would be our secret so long as I never wielded another blade, or weapon in general for that matter, without proper education on how to use it."

"Which is how you started learning…" Elsa said filling in the blanks.

Anna nodded, "Yea he started to take me under his wing and showed me how to use a sword, hand to hand combat, and other weapons as well. This helped me deal with my emotions for a little while, and things actually started to look up for once. I had started getting better grades, mother and father started to take notice of me again; and eventually mama had even brought me to this room and started to teach me the piano, so long as I kept my grades up in my academics of course."

Anna stopped talking and tried to gather more of her thoughts, Elsa used this time to predict what would happen next. Apparently, based on Anna's changing moods, these so called 'better' events was the calm before the storm, "As time eventually went by, things started to slowly deteriorate again. I was no longer mama's student, because she had said that I was a natural. So to keep myself busy I continued to train with Malone, when his lessons were over I rode Pharis but our meeting is another story for another time." Anna stated as she saw an inquisitive look in her sister's eyes about the horse in question. Continuing, Anna took a deep breath, "Despite these liberations that I had, I had started to fall into the same pattern I had before. My grades in the classes started slipping again, and of course I had gotten lectures and the 'extra-circular' activities were taken away including my rides with Pharis, but since I was secretly training with Malone I got to ride him anyway."

Elsa noticed that Anna had gotten a faraway look in her eyes and she started to get up from the piano bench. Seeing Anna struggle, Elsa made a move to help, but Anna waved her off. All her muscles were streaming in pain, and it felt like her body was on fire but eventually she managed to stand and limped over to the large window. Looking out the large window, she spoke once more, this time surprising Elsa, "You asked me before where I got the idea that I was a spare. I overheard a conversation between our tutors one day, and before you ask I was twelve."

"Wait I am confused. You heard this…preposterous idea from one of our tutors?" Elsa asked furiously jumping up and started to pace the room, "Who was it? Tell me and I'll see to it that they are harshly punished!" So this is what caused everything to escalate to the way it did. Elsa saw nearly everything clearly and to make matters a whole lot worse, she had done nothing to stop it.

Anna turned back around when she felt the temperature drop and small forms of ice started forming. In fact she was amazed and proud of her sister for keeping her powers in check for this long, so she made a mental note to congratulate her sister once this 'intervention' was over. However her mental musing was ruined when she noticed small ice and frost fragments started to slowly appear on the piano. Alarmed she quickly went back to her sister and said, "Whoa calm down. Please calm down." She did not think Elsa would get this mad at the comment she knew to be true all along.

"Calm down? How can I be calm when the people we trusted with educating our minds, gives an impressionable child an idea that they are worthless?!" Snow now started to fall and swirl around them in a furious manner. However another thought came to Elsa's mind and she voiced it with just as much fury, "In fact why didn't mother and father do anything to them?! How in the name that is good did they continue to work here?!"

"Because mother and father knew nothing of what I had heard," Anna answered quickly for the first time defending their parents, "But Elsa please-"

"Didn't know?! How could they have not known?! I mean it is one thing for them to say stuff about me behind my back, but quite another to blast lies about you!"

"I never told them and what do you mean that they said stuff about you?" Anna asked quickly forgetting her task in calming Elsa down. She was starting to become outraged. What could they have said about Elsa? Why would anyone say terrible things about her sister?

"Do not get me off track. We are talking about you now. Besides who really cares about me? Anyway, what do you mean you never told them?" Elsa demanded, raging fury still lingering in her ice blue eyes.

The snow and frost was still creeping around the room as Anna looked around. Looking back at Elsa, she saw her sister's eyes flashing dangerously and Anna really believed what Elsa had said about punishing their tutors. She knew that she had to get Elsa to calm down and fast before there was another accident. Easily she backed away from her sister and went back over to the piano, she could feel Elsa's eyes drilling holes in her back as she did so. Sitting down she looked at the keys, thankful that there was no frost or ice on them, in fact over all the piano looked relatively unharmed, "Anna answer me this instant." Elsa demanded her voice laced with anger.

Anna knew that Elsa did not mean for the anger to be directed at her, so she ignored her comment, "Elsa please sit down with me, and just calm down. Breathe." Anna repeated gently as she started to unwrap her bandage around her bad arm.

Elsa had turned around, not looking at Anna as she tried to get her breathing under control. She was vaguely aware of the fact that she was slipping, but hearing how her little sister was treated all these years was becoming too much. Too much guilt, too much anger, and too much disappointment in herself for doing nothing to stop it, for being so weak, "Anna do not tell me again to…calm…down?" Elsa turned back around, her voice had a soft questionable tone to it as she heard a delicate melody being played.

Going back over to the piano, she saw Anna playing the magnificent instrument. The ice, snow, and frost started to dissipate into nothingness around them and the temperature started to return to normal as Elsa sat down next to her sister. Anna had her eyes closed and her fingers were flying over the keys. The melody was calming and peaceful, almost like there was a hidden story in the smooth melody (**A/N: **For those that remember or ever watched Sailor Moon, think of the locket Darien gave Serena). Anna still had her eyes closed and the melody suddenly changed into an even more soothing yet somewhat somber melody (**A/N: **Moon Revenge also from Sailor Moon). Then slowly and softly Anna brought the tune to a peaceful end after a few chords. Looking at Elsa's peaceful, yet sad expression, Anna asked, "You better now?"

Elsa nodded, "Better than before…what was that?"

"You lullaby…well your newer one, not the original." Anna said wincing as she looked at her bad arm.

Elsa noticed and gasped, "You took your bandage off?!"

"It was to play your song. I had to get you to calm down before you did something I knew you would regret." Anna explained as she looked at the red and irritated gashes that were on her arm, "Yeesh those wolves did a number huh?"

"Yes which is why I need to apply the medicine and re-bandage your arm so it doesn't leave a scar or get an infection." Elsa said standing up waiting for Anna to follow.

Anna sighed knowing that Elsa was right, so standing up she relented, "Ok." Grabbing the book off the music desk.

Elsa was slightly surprised as Anna limped over to the door, "Really? Just like that?"

"Yea, I mean that was the part of the deal." Anna said as she waiting for Elsa to lead the way out.

Once they were out in the hallway, Anna closed the door. Elsa was surprised to see Anna pull out a key that was on a chain from the back of the book and locked the door. Turning back around Anna joined Elsa by her side and they walked down the hallway towards Anna's room.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Anna sighed and said, "After I heard that I was devastated. It was like I had a confirmation as to what I had known along."

"Anna stop, you don't-" Elsa started to say when she stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Yes I do. It was what we agreed upon." Anna said looking away from her sister.

Elsa took her hand and placed it under Anna's chin, gently lifting it so Anna could look at her, "Its' ok. Really."

"No Elsa, it isn't ok." Anna said pulling away from her sister. Taking a limping step back, Anna turned to the window in the hallway, "I already started this story, so I am going to finish it. You of all people have a right to know." Seeing Elsa's reflection in the glass, Anna made eye contact and continued the story, "It made sense at the time. I mean I know now that is not the case, but once you had your mind set on something it is hard to change it. Especially when I had no one tell me otherwise." Turning back around Anna looked directly at Elsa's guilty expression, "I did not say that to hurt you. I am only stating it as a fact. So please, do not beat yourself up."

"How can I not?" Elsa asked softly now looking away from her little sister's gaze, "I should have been there for you. I should have heard about this…about all of this."

Anna sighed and continued to hobble along the hallway with her ice crutch, "Well you didn't, because I did not come to you."

Elsa did not ask why. There was no need too, after all she was the one that made Anna run away from her door all those years ago. Ever since that last argument when Anna said she would never bother Elsa again, she had kept true to her word and never bothered her; at least not until the day they found out about their parents' death and then once more the day of the funeral, "_It's just you and me, what are we going to do? Do you want to build a snowman?_" Anna's haunting tune sung in Elsa's mind.

However Elsa did not have time to dwell on the memory, because Anna was talking again, "At the time, I was trying hard to get my grades up because mother and father started to notice again. However it was just impossible because I was already in too deep. However at the time Malone was away on a special training mission with some of the guards for that week, so I did not have my usual outlet…"

Elsa nodded along as she listened closely to the rest of the story, "So you were already in a mood then that day huh?"

"Understatement of the century. I mean sure I could have rode Pharis, but it wouldn't have been the same." Anna said and then sighed again as she told what happened that night, "During dinner is when father really let me have it. Mother for some reason was silent. But father…I never had seen him so mad before. I tried to explain that I was doing everything I could, but he was not having it."

"What did he say?" Elsa asked almost afraid to know the answer.

Anna stopped in the hallway and cleared her throat. Then making her voice deep, she stood straight back and said in a stern voice, "_I am sorry Anna, but it is not good enough. Elsa has managed to keep up and you know our deal. Until you get a decent grade on your next exams, I am afraid you cannot ride Pharis_."

Elsa's heart sank, of course she had to be dragged into something that she had no control over. In fact she wondered if she would have done just as well if her and Anna had been able to hang out if the accident had never happened, but before she could question anything, Anna was speaking again, this time her voice normal, "I had told him that it was not fair. I mean of course I could have done better and I knew I should have been doing better, but the work was so much harder and I was not like you."

"And you should not have been compared to me. You are your own person Anna, nothing and no one should tell you otherwise." Elsa said gently as they stood in the hallway, "What did mother say about this?"

Anna shook her head and leaned against the wall, "I guess she knew that things were going to hit the ceiling, so she tried to diffuse the situation. She tried to say that they were not asking me to be like you, but I would not listen." Anna now directed her gaze towards the ceiling in the hallway and took a shaky breath, "That comment just…I finally erupted at them."

"What did you say?" Elsa asked as she knew Anna had to get this out.

"I said that they were asking me to be just like you because if…if you failed at being Queen, then the title goes to me. So in that regards I am just the spare and that is all I ever was to them." Anna admitted.

"I am sorry," Elsa managed to get out after a couple of minutes, "You…they…I am sorry." She repeated rather weakly.

Anna shook her head and began walking, somewhat normally with still winces of pain shoot through her body, to her room. Elsa followed closely as Anna responded, "Don't be sorry. My actions have no reflection on you. Anyway that was not all that was said."

"There is more?" Elsa asked wondering how much more there could be.

"Not much, but yes. If you thought our row was bad and we were the talk of the castle, just imagine what it was like when father and I got into it." Elsa did not want to, seeing as how Anna and their father both have stubborn and fierce tempers, "Father and I were facing off, much like we were in the dining room." Elsa could suddenly picture the scene Anna was describing, "I said some more terrible things to them. I accused them of only having me as a backup in case you screwed up, which is why they spent so much time with you and not nearly enough time with me."

"You did not…" Elsa gasped out not believing what Anna was saying.

Anna nodded looked thoroughly ashamed, "My exact words were 'I am only the spare to you. It makes perfect sense. I may not be as much of an academic as Elsa is, but I am not blind. I know that is why you spend so much time with Elsa and not me.' I believe I yelled all of that by the way."

It was Elsa's turn to stop as they neared the stairs. She faced her sister and said in a sad tone, "That is not true Anna."

"I know that now." Anna grumbled not needing to be told that, "But what else would you have me believe? At the time it made perfect sense. They spent all their time locked away in your room with you, and I was left to be a ghost just wandering the halls." Anna did not let Elsa speak again as she continued the story, "Father was livid now. His face was redder than red and he tried to ground me."

"Tried?" Elsa asked as they took to the steps slowly one at a time. Elsa did not know whether this was on purpose to prolong going to the room, or if Anna was in a lot of pain. Looking at her sister closely, she could see that Anna seemed a bit better than she had done before, but she could also see that Anna was starting to exert herself again, "What were his exact words?"

Anna stopped on the stairs and leaned against the banister. Once again she tried to mimic their father, "Do not take that tone with me young lady. My word is final. You are hereby grounded. No Pharis, no bike, no nothing!" Then regaining her normal tone she said in a tone that suggested boredom, "Yea he also yelled that and as an added effect, slammed his fist on the table."

Elsa couldn't imagine their father actually yelling, nor slamming his fist on the table. What Anna said really made him furious then, "You are not exaggerating any of this are you?"

"No, we said we'd be honest and I am being totally honest." Anna said as they continued their trek up the stairs, "So after his tirade, I was really defiant. Not that I was by any means well behaved since this whole thing began, but I was beyond being reasoned with."

"How did you respond to that? I mean did you even dare?" Elsa asked not knowing how if she had been in her sister's place, handle the situation.

"Oh I dared." Anna said as the feeling of defiance flowed through her as they reached the top and continued to go to her room, "I believe my words were 'You hope that locking me in my room like Elsa is going to somehow magically turn me into that perfect daughter you already have. Why bother?' Yes I also yelled all of that too. There was a lot of yelling come to think of it…" Anna said and immediately looked at her sister, who once again stopped looking guilty and ashamed, "Oh Elsa, please this was not your fault."

"Just let me hear the rest." Elsa said in a broken tone as she refused to look at Anna.

Anna looked at Elsa with pity, perhaps she should not have said that so airily…but the damage was done, so she did what Elsa requested, "Mother tried to break us apart now as the situation had gotten out of hand, however we were too caught up to notice. I knew that I really did it this time because father used my middle name when he stated that I was on thin ice." She paused and thought about it, "Although now I that think about it, I probably had fallen though the ice by that point…"

Ice, Elsa internally snorted at the comment, how appropriate that her very element would be mentioned in such a dire situation during her family's hard time. Elsa did not say any of this as she waited for Anna to continue.

Anna looked away from Elsa now, based on her sister's posture she knew that Elsa was again blaming herself. Anna did not know what else to say to convince Elsa otherwise, but for now she returned to the tale as she led the way to her room, "After he said that mother tried one more time to get us to walk away from each other. However we ignored her, and she gave up. It wasn't until I said…well I said…oh man this is ironic now that I think about it."

Anna and Elsa stopped in front of Anna's door. Elsa now placed her hand on the knob and opened it, allowing Anna to be the first to step inside, "What did you say?" Elsa asked quietly as she shut the door once they entered.

"I said that if I was on thin ice, I guess I better get off the fjord." Anna said cracking a sad smile.

"What's ironic about that?"

"Just the fact that you froze the fjord and I ran onto the fjord instead of getting off of it." Anna said still laughing, albeit a little sadly.

Elsa however was not laughing or smiling. In fact she found this not at all funny and did not see the humor, considering the events that transpired on the fjord that Anna was referring too, "That is not funny."

Anna sobered up and quickly finished the story, "I ran after I said that. Of course they tried to stop me, but I got away. In fact the same events that happened after I ran away from you, happened to them."

"So you ran to the stables and escaped on Pharis?" Elsa asked for clarification.

"Yea, just imagine me at twelve with mother and father chasing after me in the exact same scenario." Anna said as she went behind the changing curtain to get into her nightgown.

Elsa took her place in the chair after she gathered the newer bandages and the ointment. Once Anna had emerged, she got back into bed and held her arm out to Elsa, who gently started to apply the ointment. They did not speak for those several minutes, however Anna was reading her sister's expression and could see that Elsa had a lot on her mind. Most of them were probably troubling thoughts.

Once Elsa was finished, Anna said, "It is still your turn."

"What?"

"It's still your turn," Anna repeated softly.

Elsa bit her lip and shook her head, trying to keep her emotions in check, "You never-I never heard…I mean…How could I not have known about this?" Elsa managed out.

Anna frowned and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, "You were dealing with your own problems. You were trying to keep me safe."

"I was locked in my room. Not deaf." Elsa said angrily, "I should have been there for you. I should have heard about this! I should-"

"Shouldn't, wouldn't, couldn't Elsa. You shouldn't have had to have done anything, you wouldn't have been about to do anything, and you couldn't have done anything." Anna said demanding her sister to listen to reason, "I did all that. It was all by my actions and choices. Fact of the matter is that was all on me…not you."

Before Elsa could respond, Anna placed her hand up, "Its ok. I obviously came back right?"

"Yes that is true, but did father and mother find you?" Elsa asked slightly better, although there was still a knot in her stomach.

Anna shook her head, "No. Malone found me, he talked me into coming home."

Elsa felt something stir within her. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the trees move by a slow gust of wind and in the setting sun she sees an outline of a bird…however it was not just any bird, it was an eagle and it made its perch on a tree branch that was closest to the window. In fact, Elsa noted, this was the same eagle that had helped them in the woods. Anna looked at her sister curiously and followed Elsa's gaze out the window where she spotted the eagle. Anna smiled brightly, "Aiden."

"You know this eagle?" Elsa asked astounded and in awe.

Anna nodded, "Open the window."

"Are you crazy?" Elsa asked again in the same astounded and awe tone.

"That is a debatable question, but please…" Anna pleaded now.

Elsa did not want to, but never the less she got up and went over to the window and opened it. Anna let out a whistling tune and the eagle cocked its head to the side and few right in and landed on the headboard, "Anna!" Elsa yelled out in surprise, "That eagle shouldn't be-"

"It's ok." Anna said slowly as she pet the majestic bird, "He is tame. Aren't you Aiden?" The bird let out a sort content tune and as he closed his eyes to Anna's touch.

Elsa slowly sat down and eyed the bird suspiciously. Despite having helped in their search for Anna, she still had a strange feeling about him. In fact when it opened its eyes, Elsa had a feeling that the bird could see right through her, "How do you know this creature?" Elsa asked finally.

"Master Malone raised him and when he left…I took care of him…in secret of course." Anna explained avoiding Elsa's eyes.

"Anna…I know Admiral Malone is deceased." Elsa said watching as Anna's face falls drastically. The eagle let out a mournful call and nuzzled Anna's face, "What happened?"

Anna bit her lip and faced away from Elsa, "It's a long story and there is a lot of stuff involved…stuff that you do not even know about."

"There is a lot I do not know." Elsa said.

"I mean this also affects Arendelle as well." Anna said cryptically while cringing in the process. She really did not want to get involved with this, especially since there is no reason too.

Elsa looked at Anna, how could one man and her sister affect Arendelle? She couldn't understand, however before Elsa could inquire further into the matter there was a knock on the door, "Enter." Anna called out.

Kai entered the room and he was out of breath as he held a piece of paper in his hands, "Your majesty, your highness…I have been looking everywhere for you two."

"What's the matter? What's happening?" Elsa demanded as she took in the urgency in his voice and his face pale in color.

"Here…this came. You have to alert the council immediately." He handed the paper to Elsa and she took it from him.

Anna watched as Elsa's face paled and she looked back at Kai, "Right. Gather the admirals of the army and navy and all the councilmen. Tell them to meet in my chambers in twenty minutes."

"Elsa what is happening?" Anna questioned as Kai ran from the room.

Elsa looked at Anna, "It seems the Southern Isles and Weselton are declaring an alliance."

"No." Anna said as she reached for the paper and read over what was written.

"Unfortunately yes. So we have to prepare. I am sorry, but I have to go."

"I am coming too. Just give me a minute." Anna said getting up.

"What no?!" Elsa said, "You are in no-"

"Elsa I have to. There is no arguing with me."

"Why do you have to? This is my job, you are not Qu-"

"As Queen, you have no power over Arendelle's forces that's why!" Anna yelled out causing the eagle to fly out the window.

There was a heavy silence surrounding the sisters as the atmosphere became tense and the air temperature became cold. After a minute all Elsa could get out was, "What?"

Anna sighed, "This is what I meant that your question affects Arendelle. Father and Malone had started to draft an unbreakable contract. I did not know about it until father told Leon and myself about it before their voyage. We finished the draft and the three of us signed it, in fact it was the day before father and mother departed."

"What does this unbreakable contract declare exactly? How is it that I have no control over the forces of Arendelle?" Elsa demanded to know as she watched Anna numbly start to get up. Based on the information already given, she knew Anna was fifteen while she herself was eighteen. However what could have happened to allow their father to make such a contract and have Anna agree to it?

Anna's body was stiff and she was wincing. Clearly this counted as over exertion as she rose to her feet, huffing and puffing. Going back over to her closet, she looked around and way in the back, she saw what she was looking for. Nodding to herself she looked to the other side and pulled out a pair of loose trousers, a shirt, and a pair of black boots. Going back to the curtain, she changed once more, then emerging she saw that Elsa was still waiting for an explanation, "At the time I did not understand. Father did not say much, other than it was Malone's idea. Apparently Malone told him that I had taken an interest in military and naval tactics, and that I would make an incredible force to be reckon with. So father tested me by a game of chess. Well I had beaten him while answering some of his questions, so he had started a draft. Then once Malone went away, he left the draft alone for a little while, but had Leon continue to work with me."

"You told me that father and mother never knew about your secret trainings." Elsa said firmly.

"They didn't know about the physical part…the mental part they found out from Malone. However if it helps, mother disapproved." Anna said feebly.

Elsa was not buying it, "Why did father not think I am competent to handle the forces? Why would he transfer that power from me to you?"

Anna noticed that the temperature dropped even more and frost, ice, and snow started to appear. Now it clicks for her. So sighing she straightens up the best she can and takes a deep breath, "This is probably why. He was afraid of your powers and what they could be used for."

Elsa becomes alert at her sister's tone. It is one of authority and maturity that does not quite fit her sister's bubbly and innocent personality, however as she looks around, there is nothing to say because Anna was right. Now that Elsa thought of it, but she does not get a chance to counter argue because Anna is already going out the door, "Come on. Let's get this over with so I can rest sometime tonight."


	14. Chapter 14

So I think it is a safe bet that no one saw that coming huh? Anyway, this is the last chapter for this story. School started so when I have a chance I will work on the sequel. The times I work on it are going to probably be off and on since this semester is going to be intense or if I really just need to vent out frustrations that I know I am going to have. Just a few quick house cleaning business before we begin:

1) As I said this is the last chapter

2) There will be a sequel out at some point

3) If any of you were following my previous story called 'Final Masquerade' I am sorry that I took it down. I had no inspiration for it anymore and decided to just put it out of its misery, which leads us into number four…

4) Because I no longer found it enticing on its' own, I plan on using some elements of 'Final Masquerade' in the sequel to this story. How or when that will happen is anyone's guess, but I can assure you when things have settled down and I find time I will work on it.

So I think that is it, if I think of anything it will be at the end of this chapter. Thank you all for your support and following of the story; I also do not own anything other than student debate and my soul (although between work and school that is debatable as well) and that just about covers it…here we go-

**Shattered Soul**

They were together and yet they were so far away from each other. While Elsa had thought they were making progress, it seemed as if she was proven wrong. The meeting had already been a huge mess before it even began. Elsa did not want to believe what Anna had told her about the unbreakable contract, but none the less her councilmen had known about it and that is what brought Elsa closer to the edge of her already breaking point. In the end, after everything was said and done, Elsa left the meeting without a word to her younger sister or to any of her council.

It had been decided, by the Highest Commander (aka Anna), that Arendelle would discreetly begin preparations, all the while keeping a close eye on Weselton and the Southern Isles. She had given orders to the Naval Admiral and Army Admiral to have the men's' trainings be upped just as a necessary precaution if in the event of a sudden strike. Once that was determined Anna had discussed about also contacting Arendelle's allies (also discretely), and had begun asking about weaponry, size of the military and navy, and discussing possible drafts.

Nearly all this went over Elsa's head as the men and her sister talked, which escalated to possible monetary and moral costs of what would be a potential war. Elsa had hid her feelings and remained silent throughout everything. Trying desperately to block out the reality, including when she heard about where Anna would be if there were to be a war. It was only then that everything came crashing down. She remained in a stony silence as Anna said she would begin contacting Corona and what they could contribute if war did occur. When it had been over, that is when Elsa had left without a word…she did not even stop walking when Anna called her name, "Elsa! Stop please."

Elsa finally stopped at her sister's pleading, but her back was still towards her sister, "What?"

"You were silent throughout the meeting." Anna finally spoke after several seconds passed, she was shocked at her sister's tone of voice, "I was hoping for your input and what not…"

"What did you want me to say? I have no power over any of this after all." Elsa snapped at her finally turning to face her younger sister. She did not know what came over her, but she figured hell if Anna can go off the deep end, she could too.

Anna took a step back. Her body no longer felt like it was on fire, her mind was completely taken off resting up because now she was only focused on one thing: her sister. Elsa had never looked at her this angrily before, like legit angry, "I-I am sorry, but-"

"Sorry? You are sorry?! Ha!" Elsa yelled while throwing her hands up, "When were you going to tell me that you had complete power over the forces, or that you were going off to join the men at the front? When?!"

Anna swallowed a lump in her throat, they had briefly gone over contract and sworn Anna in as the Highest Commander of the Arendelle Forces. Elsa had stood by and watched stonily as they did so, "I was going to tell you-"

"When something like this happened? You were literally just going to drop this on me like you did a few hours earlier?"

"Well did you once think to ask Papa about how the military forces worked and who you would look to for help? Did you once ask your councilmen as to what would happen if a war were to break out?" Anna countered now her own temper rising. In her opinion Elsa should have known about this. Their father should have told her about this or even the councilmen. Hell when Anna had to take over Elsa's job for a little while after the funeral, they had told her what was going on and given her an overview as to what was urgent to look at and what was not.

Elsa shook her head, "You are not going out there. If this war starts, I forbid you from going."

"You can't do that!"

"Try me." Elsa growled out.

Anna's eyes flashed dark blue, "I am the Highest Commander. I have power over the forces and that includes what I can and cannot do."

"Pulling rank now? Fine we can play that game. I am the Queen." Elsa stated taking a step towards her sister, "As far as I am concerned I outrank you in that retrospect."

Anna met Elsa and once again they were nose to nose, "Sorry sister, but according to the contract that still does not apply. I am my own ruler, so in that _**retrospect**_ you being Queen, means next to nothing to me. Nothing and I mean nothing is going to stop me from protecting the greater good, which is Arendelle. Including you, and if I have to put you in the dungeon until I leave and it becomes too late to stop me, because I see you as a threat; I will."

Elsa saw how serious Anna was and upon realizing what was happening she backed off. Anna, then also realized what was just said, immediately gasped, "Elsa I-" Elsa started to back away quickly. Then, turning on heel she started to swiftly walk down the hall without another word; and Anna just watched her leave, lowering her head solemnly and was cursing herself as she stormed off to her study.

Hours passed since Elsa entered her room and just stared up at the ceiling, allowing her thoughts to drift darkly as to what occurred. It was just like what occurred in the dining room, only this time no one was running into any cursed/dark forests. However this was so much worse because they were still under the same roof. How could this have happened again? Why did this happen again?

Gerda and Kai had heard about what happened and felt sorry for the sisters. Neither of them could catch a break, however once they had seen Anna eating dinner alone in the dining room. They had asked Anna about what happened to Elsa, however Anna did not offer much information, but to say that most likely Elsa was in her room. So the first time Kai went to the door as he had done so in the past, but Elsa refused.

Her thoughts still replaying the conversations and the argument. It was slowly coming together…at least in her mind. Anna had chosen to the sign the contract apparently, which only meant that Anna would have used it as a way out of the castle once the opportunity had presented itself. This left a real bitter taste in her mouth. Anna was willing to lose her life, if that meant she was free. Free from the prison that was her home…and it was all Elsa's fault.

Gerda had come to Elsa's door a little while later and knocked to let her know about dinner and as to whether or not Elsa would like it brought to her room. But Elsa refused again, how could she eat? Why did her father not tell her about this? In fact, as Elsa thought back on it, her father never really discussed the military policies with her…at least not in depth. Of course she knew about their military history and some tactics, even the branches and the battleships; but her father never really went over what to do. She had tried to think about to the few weeks before the fateful trip that took their parents lives and she realized with a sick feeling that she had indeed had a brief glimpse of the contract. It was a quick thing, however she did recall seeing Anna's signature. She did ask her father about it, but he told her it was nothing to worry about. Just something he was working with Anna.

Elsa frowned, so he lied to her…well maybe it was sort of justified considering how they lied to Anna. What was one lie to her compared with the lies Anna endured for thirteen years? She did not know how long she was in the room until the clock chimed ten and the sun had completely set, did she hear someone else approach her door. By the sound of the footsteps she knew it was Anna. She heard Anna stop and she closed her eyes as she got ready for the knock that she was sure to come and the words that she had spoken so many times in the past to flow out of her mouth. She heard the floor creak and shuffling behind her door, _please just get it over with_. Elsa thought beseechingly. However surprisingly, she heard her sister's footsteps retreat away from the door. Elsa sighed sadly and stood up from her bed to change into her nightgown. Once that was accomplished she got back into bed and continued to stare up at the ceiling until an uneasy sleep over came her.

* * *

><p>The next moment when Elsa opened her eyes, she immediately threw herself to the ground as multiple men were running at her and gunshots along with cannons firing at her. Her breathing quickened as she risked looking up. Her jaw dropped as multiple people were running passed her like she was not even there, multiple gunshots and bodies, men and horse alike, dropping all around her. Elsa stood up and looked around, again no one taking any notice of her. What the hell is going on?! She thought frantically as she recognizes the soldiers from Arendelle, Southern Isles, and Weselton. How did I get here and where is here?<p>

None the less she tried to protect a group of Arendelle soldiers by creating an ice wall from an incoming assault. As she tries to use her powers however they are not working, "What the-?"

She looks at her hands, but out of the corner of her eye, she becomes alert. It was Anna, she was running on foot and occasionally kneeling down looking at the back of the hand of every Southern Isles solider. She then ran right passed Elsa and over to the Southern Isles solider that was five feet away. Elsa followed Anna, "Anna! What are you doing?!" Elsa yelled, "We got to leave!" But Anna either did not hear her or was ignoring her, "Anna!" Elsa tried to grab her sister's shoulder, but her hand went right through her, "What?" Elsa questioned again looking at her hands.

"Commander!" An Arendelle solider yelled pointing right behind them.

Elsa turned around at the same time Anna did. It was the blackest horse Elsa had ever laid eyes on with demonic glowing red eyes. Its rider had auburn red hair, wearing a uniform that represented the Southern Isles, holding a flaming sword, and was wearing an iron mask, "You…" Elsa heard Anna growl out next to her as the horse jumps over the low rock wall.

Then turning in slow motion, Anna, still on bend and knee, fired her revolver. Elsa watched as the rider was shot in the shoulder and fell off the horse. The rider laid on the ground for a few seconds, but suddenly sat up as if nothing happened. Elsa took a step away from the two, but she was worried as she watches Anna toss her revolver away and picks up a rifle that was lying on the ground, just as the rider wielded his sword and approached her. She was getting ready to take aim and fire, when the rider slams the sword down on the rifle. Elsa was horrified, "Anna! Run!" She tries to use her powers again, but still finds that they are still not working and no one can hear her. It is like she is ghost to them.

She then notices that something is exchanged between them as they stare each other down for a few seconds longer, before they suddenly stand up and the horseman slashes Anna across the chest, "NO!" Elsa cries out now. Tears are streaming down her face and she desperately tries to go to her sister, but finds that she is unable to move.

However as Anna falls to her knees, she picks up a sword and slashes at the horseman's head, causing him to be decapitated. The body falls to his knees and Anna shares one last look of horror, before they both fall to the ground next to one another, their blood seeping out of the bodies mixing together on the ground, "NO! ANNA NO!" Elsa yells in agony as the scene goes dark.

Faintly she hears frantic whispering and more yelling until the scene came into view. Elsa saw herself, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf were in the Valley of the Living Rock with Anna's body surrounded by the trolls, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Grand Pabbie spoke gravely.

"Please…save her." She hears herself plead, "What must I do?"

Grand Pabbie takes them in and Elsa approaches closer to watch as he hands her a yellow flower, "This is the last healing flower. There was one other, but it was destroyed four years ago in Corona. Your sister is not truly dead yet, so this can and will heal her, but you must understand that in doing so, you will-"

"I do not care. Please let me heal her." Elsa heard her desperate voice.

Pabbie nodded and told the words that she repeated in a haunting song that she was singing, "_Flower gleam and glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate's design. Save what has been lost, bring back what once was mine…What once was mine…_"

Throughout the melody Elsa saw Anna's body glowing brightly. Once the song suddenly ended Anna sat up quickly. Looking around Elsa noticed how frantic her sister looked and immediately turned on her and gasped out horrified, "Elsa what have you done?!"

The scene rapidly changed and now Elsa found herself on a new battlefield…inside the castle. Looking around she saw the servants and multiple other people trying to escape the castle. Outside a window she saw the town erupting in a fiery inferno crawling with demonic looking soldiers, and placing a hand to her mouth in horror, she heard her sister's voice, "Come on! You guys need to leave! Now!"

Elsa turned and saw herself and Kristoff being dragged by Anna through the corridors, "We are not leaving without you!" She heard Kristoff say.

"You do not have a choice." Anna yelled back as they came to the library. Anna then pulled down on one of the torch holders and the wall sprung open, "Quickly go!"

"Anna-"

"That is an order." Anna told Kristoff firmly, "Protect each other. The curse is almost here, go to the Valley. It is protected by enchantments. I know it is. Go run!" She then kisses him.

Elsa's heart is breaking as she watches the scene, "Anna, please I am not leaving without you." She hears herself say as Anna breaks away from Kristoff.

"It is my job to protect you. Besides by bringing me back, you also brought Hans back. Our bloodlines are tied. Whatever happens to him, is going to happen to me. Now there really is not much time." Just then there is a sound of hooves approaching, however it sounds like thunder to Elsa's ears, "Quickly go. Run away and do not look back. The trolls will help you lift the curse and no matter what happens," Anna looks her in the eye, "I will always love you. Remember that."

"Anna-" Elsa hears herself plead once again, but the door is soon broken down by a flaming sword.

Anna then pushes them into the passageway and destroys the mechanism so they cannot get back into the library, but Anna cannot escape, "It's all up to you guys. I believe in you." Anna mutters. The door is finally broken in and Elsa watches as Anna draws her blade, "Nice to see you again Hans."

Hans slides off his horse as they enter the room, "Now that I have a head I can say the same."

"Lets' finish this." Anna states getting into position.

He smirks, and looks behind her and motions to the window. Elsa sees a dark cloud approaching like a tidal wave, "It already has finished. You will now be under control and have forcibly joined us."

Anna lowers her sword and looks out the window as well, "My soul belongs to one person only and that is to myself. I may be joining unwillingly, but I will continue to fight. And," she faces him again, "I said it one time before you are no match for Elsa and neither is your master."

"Our master. Just as I was chosen to be the horseman of War, you are going to be the horseman of Death."

"It does not matter what I become. Elsa and Kristoff got away. I told them what has happened and they will stop you and your master. I have hope." Anna states firmly and defiantly.

Just then Elsa sees the ceiling breaking apart and a twister starts to form in the room. The wind roars around them as Elsa strains to hear their conversation, she also notices how calm Anna is as she sheathed her sword at her hip, "So where are we going?" Anna asks.

Hans smiled evilly as he looks around the room, "We are going to the place where our master resides. A place that we will begin preparations for her coming." The windows shatter now and the dark smoke fills the room, Hans raises his hands as the flaming sword and he laughs while saying, "Arendelle has fallen and now the world will be brought to its' knees!" The dark smoke engulfs them fully as lightning and thunder crack.

"NO! ANNA!" Elsa yells with all her might.

* * *

><p>"Elsa…" Anna mutters and quickly jumps out of bed as she hears her sister's petrified screams, however as soon as she does she ends up slipping. Quickly she grabs on to her baseboard and suddenly she sees the reason for her almost wipe out. Her floor was littered with ice, frost, and snow and now as she sees this, she starts shivering and her feet are freezing. Grabbing her night robe and grabbing her boots, she throws them on and races out the door.<p>

As she wraps her robe closer to her and storms over to her sister's door. It is covered in ice, "Elsa!" Anna yells as she hears a swirling wind inside her sister's room, "Elsa please I am right here!"

"NO!" Elsa yells again.

Anna's heart is racing and she sees the guards running over to the door, _took them long enough_, Anna thinks to herself. Snatching an ax out of one of the guard's hands, she then starts to hack away the ice. Her body is stiff as the experience of what occurred in the day takes hold, but the adrenaline coursing through her veins, silences the pain. The other guards that are around her join in, and finally the door is broken down, but the swirling storm inside is still raging on as Elsa is tossing and turning violently in bed, "Anna!"

Anna tosses the ax aside and starts to run in, "Wait you highness!" One of the guards grabs her shoulder, "Its' too-"

Before he could finish, Anna grabs his wrist, twists it, and judo flips him without saying a word. Once that was done, she goes inside and covers her face, "Elsa! Please can you hear me?! I am ok and so are you! Wake up!"

The storm starts to die down some, as Anna slowly makes her approach, "Anna? Where are you?!"

"Here with you. In your room in Arendelle." Anna called back, but she was then able to lower her voice as the wind stopped and the snow became suspended in mid-air. Anna stopped her approach, just what the hell was Elsa dreaming about?

Finally without warning Elsa started to cry again and Anna took the chance and ran over to the bed, "Elsa wake up. It's ok, I am here…" Anna started to tap on Elsa's cheek.

After a couple of times, Elsa sat up quickly, causing Anna to move out of the way a little before their heads collided. Elsa's eyes roamed the room until they landed on Anna's face. With a small cry of relief, Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna's stomach as she pressed her face into her chest and gathered in sharp, breathless gasps. Anna was shocked at first, but then allowed herself to wrap her arm around the older girl's shoulder and cradled her head, running her hand through her long hair, "It's ok Elsa…it's ok…you're ok…I got you…"

The guards left the area once they saw that the Queen and Princess were safe, all the while the Queen was muttering, "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I am sorry, I'll do anything just do not leave."

"I am here Elsa…I am here…I won't leave…" Anna muttered and then proceeded to hum Elsa's lullaby. The Queen's sobs quieted down and soon Elsa was asleep once more. Anna watched and the snow, ice, and frost melted into nothing as she tucked her sister back into bed.

True to her word Anna stayed with her sister until the morning, keeping vigil in case she had to chase away anymore nightmares, but thankfully throughout the night there were no more nightmares to be had. Despite this whole ordeal, Anna came to a realization that her soul was not the only one that had been shattered; Elsa's had been as well. Looking out the window she saw the sun starting to rise and she knew that with the coming of the new day, there was also a new beginning. A new chance to right a wrong, but in doing so might come at a price that neither of them are willing to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

Two men stand in the middle of a forest surrounded by four white trees. Ahead of them lay a dark run-downed castle surrounded by a worn out rock wall. One man is tall and has auburn red hair, and the other is shorter with a taupe, "Are you sure this is the place?" the shorter man asks.

"This is what the book says." The other responds looking at the book and read the passage out loud to his ally. Suddenly there is a small gust of wind, and the men look at each other and a voice beckons to them. The wall starts to crumble before them and the wind pushes them towards to.

Looking at each other once more, they begin to enter the grounds of what used to be a courtyard. They climb over the beaten down door and enter the ruins of what used to be a mighty castle. Everything inside is destroyed, covered in vines and roots. However it also has a chilling and evil aurora surrounding the place, "There is no one here." The shorter man says nervously, "Let's leave."

"No!" The other replies, "We have come this far. We did not just escape from our prisons to give up! We are behind enemy lines already! Just imagine the glory we will bring once we already have a weapon to take Arendelle down before the war even starts!" Looking back at the book he says, "Now then, it should be just in this room."

Opening a door, the men enter the room. It is tarnished and everything just like the rest of the castle is destroyed…except for a mirror that stands in pristine condition dead center of the room. The men walk over to it, "Alright then Hans how do we get it to work?"

"Easy Duke," Hans replies as he flips through the book, "right then…here we go." Looking at the mirror Hans chants the words from the book and immediately the mirror cracks and a distorted creature appears.

The Duke stands back in shock as his face pales as the creature waves it's claw like hands, "Come and See…" it says in a demonic voice.

"Oh my god…" The Duke shutters out as he swallows.

"Come. Our time of reckoning is now…" Hans says closing the book with a snap.

"I am starting to have-"

"No! Now we are in this together. It is too late to turn back," Hans states firmly, "don't you want revenge?"

The Duke coughs and takes a deep breath as he nods, "Yes."

"Good. Lets' go." Hans faces the mirror as the creature is still beckoning to them. He places his hand on the glass, but his hand goes right through it. Taking a deep breath he steps into it with the Duke following after him.


	15. Sequel Announcement

ANNOUNCEMENT:

The sequel for this story is now up! It is called 'Armageddon Rising' and I hope you enjoy it as much as this story!

This is snoopykid signing off!


End file.
